Destiny Can Wait
by Stephanie C
Summary: Before Anakin pledges himself to the Sith he feels Padmé is in trouble. When he goes to her it changes the course of events. Together they go into hiding to protect their twins but Anakin still has a destiny to fulfill and demons to overcome.
1. Chapter 1 Change of Plans

Destiny Can Wait by Stephanie C

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a revised version. Many scenes were changed; details and dialogue were added to the original version I posted in April 2006.**_

**Destiny Can Wait by Stephanie C**

**Chapter 1 – Change of Plans**

_There's a warmth in my heart_

_It haunts me when you're gone_

_Mend me to your side and never let go_

_Say 'time knows nothing, we'll never grow cold'_

**-X-**

Anakin waited in the Jedi Council Chambers just as Master Windu told him to. Palpatine's words repeated in his head, "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. The power to save Padmé."

He hated sitting in that room, waiting, feeling helpless. He was a Jedi. The Chosen One meant to bring balance to the Force. He should be able to stop the Sith Lord. He should be powerful enough to save Padmé. Padmé - how was he going to save her? If he joined Palpatine and learned the ways of the Dark Side he could gain that knowledge.

But he couldn't go against the Jedi and everything they taught him. They were his family. Yet - if they were planning to take over & betray the Republic then he could not stand by them. Everything they taught him would be a lie. Anakin already knew there were things about the Force the Jedi were not telling him. They were afraid of him. He could become the most powerful Jedi. He could then save Padmé.

Anakin stood up and walked to the window to look at the Senatorial Apartments. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on Padmé. He could see her standing by her window in her green velvet gown rubbing her hands on her belly. He could feel her eyes on him and feel her breath on his skin. Three hearts were beating in his ears. He was standing right in front of her but he could not touch her. Losing her was not something he could allow to happen.

Padmé stood at the window of her apartment looking past the traffic and her own reflection to the Jedi Temple. She held her breath with worry as her mind wandered to Anakin. In the past few months she saw a change in him and knew it was related to his frustrations with the Council and the war. And he wouldn't willingly talk about it with her. He was convinced he needed to save her from death. She noticed he stopped sleeping at night. Not that that would matter in a few weeks with a newborn, but it was breaking her heart to watch her beloved evolve into…into a darker person. What exactly did he mean when he said he found a way to save her from his nightmares?

If only they could escape to Naboo, just the two of them and live a normal life. She caught her own strange reflection in the window of a woman who looked worried and frightened. If Anakin were here his mere presence would lift her spirits. She began to imagine he was in the room, her body wrapped in his embrace and his familiar scent filled the air. Padmé took in a deep breath. On an exhale she felt her baby kick against her palm.

The twins she was carrying were already strong in the Force, like their father. It was the Force that felt this was their time to come into the world. Suddenly Padmé felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and a warm current flow down her legs. She screamed and bent over in pain. "This can't be happening," Padmé thought.

Threepio walked over "Mistress Padmé, are you alright?"

Padmé with a pain to her gut she took a breath, "Send a message to Anakin on his beacon. Tell him I need him to come here right away. Then call Captain Typho and tell him to send a team to the medical center."

Padmé – Anakin couldn't live without her. He was given a chance to save her and time was running out. _How can I stand by and watch her die? _

The Jedi would destroy Palpatine tonight. That has been their goal. Find Sidious and kill him. Padmé's life matter more than anything, even his own soul. If he left now he could stop the Jedi from killing the Chancellor. Pushing aside his doubts, his hesitation and his fear he turned from the window.

With one more look back at 500 Republica he whispers, "I'm doing this for you, my love." Reaching across the city he brushed her skin.

Turning back again he felt a phantom knife stab his abdomen so strong he couched to the floor. He grabbed the point of pain expecting to feel a wound and blood. He quickly realized it was Padmé who was the one in pain. He reached out to her once more and saw her in his mind crouching on the floor.

A string of angry curses escaped his lips. It was too soon. How was he going to save her without Palpatine's knowledge? He heard the Sith's promise in his head. This was his only chance to save his wife. He could gain the power and knowledge to change fate this time. Three years ago Anakin knew he wasn't strong enough to save his mother despite coming to her too late.

A scream echoed through his ears, the same scream from his vision. Padmé was sacred. _Anakin, I need you. Please._ Pulling himself to his feet Anakin knew there was no time to go to Palpatine first. He had to save Padmé with his own strength and knowledge of the Force. If he left now it wouldn't be too late. Before he even got Threepio's message he ran to his speeder to go to her.

"Padmé! Where are you?" Anakin ran into the apartment looking for her in every room.

"Anakin?" he heard her voice and saw Threepio walk out of the bedroom with her clothes folded in his golden arms.

"Master Anakin, something has happened to Miss Padmé! A horrible stomach ache, indigestion I think."

Anakin ran into the bedroom and saw Padmé crouching on the floor trying to pack a bag. "Padmé here let me do that."

He walked to the closet and refresher and threw some of her clothes and other necessities into the bag, without even folding them or caring what he packed. As Anakin helped Padmé stand up she said, "We have to leave _now_."

Anakin helped Padmé into the speeder. Threepio and Artoo insisted on coming along so they sat in the back. Anakin started racing to a private med center, one where most politicians and celebrities went when they didn't want the story getting out to the media. He was nervous and kept looking over at Padmé. Her face was scrunched up from the pain. She bit down on her lip so hard it turned white.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Every 11 minutes, 38 seconds." Threepio chimed in. Threepio was concerned about his mistress. He had never seen a human suffer so much from a stomachache. "Artoo, do you think the medical droids will be able to help Mistress Padmé with her indigestion?"

Artoo beeped and whistled giving him with a condescending answer.

"You don't have to be rude. How was I supposed to know she's in labor? According to my calendar she's not due for another 20 days."

Anakin swerved in and out of air traffic lanes, surpassing every car that dared slow him down. Didn't they know they should get out of his blasted way?

"We're almost there, just breathe. Here, take my hand."

Padmé took deep breaths. She had time before her next contraction and she wanted to discuss baby names. "Anakin, if it's a boy I want to name him Luke."

Anakin repeated the name in his head and smiled, "Sounds like a good name. How did you come with Luke?"

"I like the meaning, bringer of light and knowledge. Also I think it sounds good with Skywalker." She smiled at Anakin.

Anakin was surprised she decided to give their child his surname. Of course he wanted his child to have his name but he could imagine Padmé arguing how the baby should be named Naberrie to hide the paternity from the Jedi. With pride Anakin squeezed her hand and kissed it. "It does. What if it's a girl?"

"You can choose since you think we are having a girl."

"We are."

"Ok well if you are so sure then I'm sure you have thought of a name for her," Padmé teased.

He frowned. Actually Anakin hadn't thought about names. His mind was preoccupied with other matters, particularly how to save Padmé. He still wasn't sure how he would do so today and the thought weighed on him like a ton of bricks. Racking his brain while swerving through space lanes he thought what not only would sound good with Skywalker but what would fit perfectly for the girl's life Force he had sensed. Then a name came to him. "Leia."

Padmé looked at him suspiciously. "Have you been reading my mind?"

"No. I just came up it now"

"That is what I was going to name her, if we do have a girl."

"I thought you said – "

"I know, but it's always good to have a back up." Then she felt another contraction and screamed. Anakin tried concentrating on the air traffic but it was difficult with the sensors in his prosthetic hand getting crushed.

"Sorry Ani"

"Master Anakin, look out!"

Anakin swiveled the speeder back into his lane and then allowed the Force to guide him all the way to the med center.

-X-

At the top of the Senate Office Building two clashing lightsabers, one crimson red the other amethyst, could be seen through the panoramic window. It is where Darth Sidious and Mace Windu were fighting to the death.

Both had a clear purpose to fight. Master Windu fights for the Republic and all it stood for: peace, democracy, civilization, and he fights for the Jedi Order. Darth Sidious has been a mastermind for years and carefully planed everything to get to this point. He will have ultimate power. He will eliminate the Jedi.

The panoramic glass shattered and Master Windu had the now defenseless Sith Lord cornered on the edge of the frame. "You are under arrest, my lord."

The amethyst blade was only inches away from his face. His reflexes brought his hands up to protect himself. Sidious looked away from the Jedi hoping to find another walking through the door. Something was wrong, deeply wrong with this picture. There was a disturbance in the Force. Sidious felt a drastic change. Anakin was not here, nor would he be coming. Something – no someone had distracted him. Sidious had put his trust in Anakin to be here. He told the boy the Jedi were planning to take over, to assassinate him. The seeds of doubt had been planted and this was the perfect set up to convince Anakin it was not mere speculation.

Now his plans would not go as he had foreseen. He had to think fast. The Dark Lord had not worked this long and hard to be defeated. The Sith shall have their revenge.

Master Windu too felt a shift in the Force surrounding Sidious' shatterpoint. Anakin was his shatterpoint. He has put his trust in the boy and that trust was broken. There were no fault lines, no clear breaks. Solid. Earlier Skywalker asked to come along but Master Windu had felt that the chosen one was too conflicted and filled with fear so he ordered him to stay behind. Perhaps that was a mistake but he pushed past that question to do what he came to do. Destroy the Sith.

Sidious' eyes turned yellow and his voice sounded darker, "No. Now you will die."

Force Lighting flowed out of Sidious' fingers. In an instant Mace blocked the energy with his blade and directed it back toward the Sith. The intensity, heat and power began to melt his skin and distort the older man's features. The smell of his heated flesh was sickening. The pain was so unbearable he thought his head would explode. But Sidious did not care. He had enough strength to hold the lighting till he overpowered the Jedi Master. Anger and hate fueled his power and gave him focus. The Dark Lord stood up, his need to look helpless now unnecessary.

Eventually Master Windu, for all his mastery of the Force and his skill with his blade found himself on the losing end. He was heartbroken for he was failing the Republic. Perhaps Yoda would succeed where he could not.

Before the Jedi knew what was happening he lost his grip on his lightsaber.

"Unlimited power!" Darth Sidious shouted while still attacking with lightening. He lifted Master Windu into the air and dropped him into the abyss below. If the Jedi Master screamed he didn't know for it fell on deaf ears. The body became a spec as it disappeared into the darkness of the underworld.

Without remorse or regret Sidious took a robe from the closet and draped the hood over his head. Signaling Mas Amedda on the intercom he ordered, "Track down Senator Amidala, immediately."

-X-

Padmé was set up in a private room. Shortly after settling in Padmé's security showed up to not only protect the Senator but also make sure the news did not leak into the media's hands. Anakin was by her side giving her ice chips, helping her count through the seconds of each contraction and trying to ease her pain with simple Jedi healing techniques. He was helping her more than he thought so the fact that he had been asking if she was ok repeatedly for the past six hours was getting on Padmé's nerves. With a sideways glare as she crunched on ice she knew Anakin had gotten the message to stop asking after every single contraction. If he were not her husband and the father of her child she would have asked him to leave hours ago. Threepio was sitting in the corner. Anakin shut him down because he was making everyone nervous when he was stating the odds on the survival rate of premature infants. Artoo stood near by, ready to holorecord the birth.

Anakin tried not to let his worry show. He feared at any moment he would lose Padmé and possibly the baby. He couldn't let that happen, so he would use all the power he could find to save her.

Two medical droids came in, one the programmed obstetrician the other a programmed pediatric nurse.

"How are you holding up, Miss Naberrie?" the first droid asked.

Padmé couldn't even answer since she was trying to get through the last seconds of another painful contraction.

After the droid examined her it said, "Ten centimeters. I think we are ready to begin. On the next contraction I want you to push."

"Okay, here we go." Padmé grabbed Anakin's real hand and started pushing. As she put all her strength into the task Anakin opened himself to the Force to feel the state his wife was in. He felt her pain and struggle but he did not feel her life Force diminishing. Could his premonition have been wrong? Now that he though back on it, nothing of the moment felt familiar to the vision.

A minute later the droid held up the baby and announced, "It's a girl."

"Leia" Padmé whispered. The nurse droid took her over to the side to clean her up.

Anakin sighed with relief. She gave birth and everything was alright. Both parents looked at their daughter as she was screaming, filling her lungs with air. Ten toes, ten fingers and a health cry. He and Padmé looked at each other and kissed.

"I told you we were having a girl. You should never doubt a Jedi," Anakin teased.

"The other one should be along in a few minutes," the droid's gentle voice said.

Their eyes widened and in unison said, "The other one?"

"Yes, didn't you know you were having twins?"

"No."

"Well what a surprise then! Time to push."

As tired and sore as Padmé was she did so.

The droid was preparing to deliver when it noticed something. "Oh no."

Anakin's fear and worry returned. "What is it?"

"The baby is breach, but not to worry. Miss Naberrie, you will just have to push harder since the baby is in a more difficult position."

Padmé tried as best as she could. "I - I- can't." She slummed back onto the bed. Her face was red with stress and wet with sweat. Her hair was matted against her skin. Anakin felt her fatigue and knew she just wanted to sleep.

"Padmé," Anakin looked deeply into her brown eyes, "you can do this. I know you can." He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He put his arm around her back and helped her sit up. "We'll do this together."

They looked deep into each other's eyes. With determination Anakin completely opened himself and Padmé to the current of the Force. He sent her calming waves and concentrated on trying to help her through her pain and exhaustion to give her the strength she need to push. For that moment it were as if they were one person and she could feel the Force flowing through her whole body. She no longer felt pain but the euphoric state of floating on her back down a stream. Unsure of where the stream was taking her but she relinquished control to the power she trusted to guide her. She was relaxed and lost in a hypnotic trance. She was brought back to reality when she heard the sound of her child crying.

"It's a boy, Padmé. We have one of each." She saw her husband's eyes beaming with awe and pride and he looked upon their son.

Padmé wasn't even aware that she had given birth. "Is he alright?"

The nurse droid checked his vitals and answered, "He appears to be a very strong baby boy, but we will take him to NICU to be sure. It's procedure."

"Can I hold him?"

"One moment." The droid ordered the nurse as he finished up with Padmé and checked her vitals. When it was finished the nurse handed Luke to her.

Anakin and Padmé looked down at their son. Anakin could already feel that the Force was strong with Luke and he knew he was not affected by his difficult birth.

"Do we have a name for the little one before we send him to NICU?"

"Luke" Anakin said. The nurse then handed him his daughter. Unsure and nervous he took her in his arms. He was afraid to drop her and crush her at the same time.

Padmé looked over at Anakin. They were parents to twins. They knew having a baby would change their lives but having two was going to be more of a challenge, and they still had so much to figure out. In this moment though as Padmé protectively held Luke and Anakin carefully held Leia they didn't care because they knew their children were a blessing. They could handle anything that came their way.

-X-

As Padmé slept Anakin sat besides the fiberglass crib looking down at his sleeping daughter. Visiting hours were over but Anakin convinced the nurse to let him stay a while longer by implying he was part of Padmé's security team. He wanted to make sure everything truly was alright. He didn't understand the significance of his nightmare but was relieved he was wrong for once. It was the first time in his life that a vision had not become true.

He watched the small baby in her peaceful slumber, taking in every feature. Leia was all bundled and wrapped neatly in a standard pink blanket and her tiny hands curled against her chin. Still captivated by the baby, though she didn't do much but sleep and eat, he kept looking for signs of himself in his daughter. _She's all Padmé_ he thought. Thinking of Luke, Anakin hoped they would bring him to the private room soon, another baby to capture his attention.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair. _Krife, I'm a father_. He knew he was to become one but knowing and feeling were very different. Was he even capable of this job? Did he even know how to be a father and give his children all they needed? Never mind the Council's objections and repercussions for disobeying the code, how was he going to handle the responsibility of FATHERHOOD?

Sensing her cue Leia opened her eyes and looked up at her father. He noticed her eyes appeared darker from earlier and now had a light brown tint. They just looked at each other taking the other in. Anakin was unsure why she had awakened without a cry and didn't know if he should pick her up, leave her be, or wake Padmé. So he just smiled down at her. Mimicking his expression Leia reached out her hands toward her father. He hadn't realized he was trembling so he stretched his arms to steady them and then delicately picked her up. Safely cradled in his embrace he sat back. Naturally he wanted to rock back and forth but quickly realized the chair was incapable of doing so. He placed her little hand in his and she grabbed his index finger. He kissed her tiny hand, which caused Leia to make a strange, tiny noise.

Stealing a glance at Padmé he saw she was still sleeping. His eyes drifted back to the small brown ones watching him. Barely above a whisper Anakin began to sing to his daughter. Slowly the melody and rhythm coaxed Leia back to sleep. _Maybe I won't be so bad at this. _

"She already has you wrapped around her finger," Padmé said softly as she looked over at them.

Anakin agreed with a smile.

Through heavy, tired eyes she watched Anakin holding their daughter. She had always been a light sleeper and Anakin's voice, though low so not to disturbed her, still had awoken Padmé. She had watched with pure joy how Leia had his undivided attention. With the night's excitement over and morning creeping up Padmé knew many things in their life were about to change. She had never wanted or asked Anakin to leave the Order for her, but seeing her husband put their daughter back to sleep she couldn't help but want him by her side to raise the twins. _They deserved more than a part-time father._

Padmé sighed. "What are we going to do? We haven't had the time to plan this out. I'm sure we can't keep this a secret much longer."

"I know. I am tired of hiding. I'll tell the Coun- " Anakin was interrupted when a medical droid came in the room with Luke in his crib. "Your son is perfectly healthy and after a difficult birth very strong, I must say."

"He takes after his father," Padmé said. Anakin blushed.

"He is also very hungry." The droid brought Luke over to Padmé so she could feed him.

-X-

Early that morning Anakin went back to his quarters at the Jedi Temple to get some sleep. The sun was beginning to rise as exhaustion took over his mind and body. As he slumped down on the bed he never used anymore his consciousness was quickly taken to a different realm. But Jedi do not dream.

Flames surrounded him as well as the sounds of blaster fire. Rising from his bed he found the Jedi Temple under attack. Clone troopers were burning the place to the ground and shooting all the Padawans, regardless if they were unarmed or defending their lives. A trooper held a blaster to a defenseless youngling hiding behind a pillar.

Instinctively Anakin ignited his lightsaber to cut the clone down one handed. The boy ran to Anakin's side and took his free hand. Tears streamed down his face. "Master Skywalker, there is too many of them. What are we going to do?"

A familiar voice answered. "There is nothing you can do. You are powerless to stop this. The Jedi will pay for their treason. As will you Anakin."

Anakin stood frozen. Palpatine materialized before him. He used to be his voice of reason. The one he could speak to about anything and not receive some lecture from the Jedi teachings. Palpatine let him be himself and offered him anything he desired.

"You may have saved Padmé but she will not always be immune to death. You cannot save everyone you care about."

Through the corner of Anakin's eye he saw Obi-Wan on the floor, a scorching hole through his chest.

"Master!" Anakin ran to his side and lifted his brother into his arms.

His former Master looked at him though his eyes were lifeless. It was too late. His familiar words echoed in his head, "In time even stars die out."

His blood boiled with anger. Before he could turn to attack Palpatine he felt a blade pierce through him from behind. Everything faded around him, the sounds of shooting, the smell of battle, and the last thing he saw was Palpatine's friendly smile and his faint voice say, "And they called you the Chosen One."

Drenched in sweat and trembling Anakin sat up in his bed. The room was quiet except for his ragged breathing. His head fell into his hands trying to erase the images from his vision. Not just the images but also the feeling of death from the Jedi, the younglings, - Obi-Wan, - himself.

And if he died who would protect Padmé and the twins. Palpatine knew of their marriage, knew she was pregnant and of his nightmare. Even used his fear against him.

Grabbing a shirt he threw it on over his sleep pants. He ran bare foot to the training room and worked out his anger and aggression. In his haste he forgot his lightsaber and was forced to into hand to hand combat with training droids.

He trusted Palpatine. He was his friend, his mentor and it was all a lie. A façade, one even he the most powerful Jedi there was couldn't see through. That is what angered him the most in this moment. That he was easily manipulated.

What made Anakin feel even sicker was that he still craved the Sith's knowledge and the power of the dark side. That pull was still there. He felt Palpatine's betrayal. Palpatine would kill him but he still could not denounce him.

After destroying nearly everything he could in the room he slumped down against the wall. His body ached. He couldn't even clear his mind.

The attack on the Temple would happen soon. He would warn the Jedi tomorrow during the council meeting.

-X-

In the afternoon, after a cold shower and some meditation, Anakin went back to visit Padmé and the twins. He stood in the doorway and watched Padmé holding each of them in her arms and singing to them. He didn't recognize the song but thought it must have been a Nubian lullaby.

_He'll come after them. If he kills me he'll come after them. _

Palpatine would not give up his power and he would turn everyone against the Jedi. Now that the war was over the Jedi that were in combat were on their way to Coruscant. Anakin knew that's when Palpatine would act against them and anyone else who opposed him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Padmé said, "How long are you going to stand in the doorway?" Anakin sat next to her on the bed and softly kissed her lips.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

Anakin opened the large gift bag and pulled out the gifts one at a time. "I bought flowers for you."

Padmé's face lit up, "Ani, they're beautiful. Thank you." He placed them on the table beside him and reached back into the bag and pulled out two small plushies in the shape of star fighters, one pink, and one blue. "And I bought these for our children."

"Those are so cute." Anakin took the blue one and moved it in a circle above the twins making flying and shooting sounds. The babies just looked up and didn't seem to be amused so he stopped.

"What was that song you were singing?"

She handed Luke over to Anakin. He accepted his son more at ease holding his child today.

"_Little Bird_. My mother used to sing it to me. It's a very old Nubian lullaby."

Anakin nodded. Then with a humorous smile he said, "Don't get angry with me when I ask this, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry," she sighed and shifted, "and sore." She looked down at Leia and brushed her finger against her soft skin. "But complete."

"You were wonderful through it all." Anakin turned his head to look down at Luke. "I sensed everything you felt and was scared," he murmured.

With her free hand she turned Anakin's head to meet his gaze. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Anakin pressed his lips to her forehead. Their tender moment was quickly interrupted.

Threepio, with Artoo trailing behind, came in carrying a big bouquet of flowers. "Mistress Padmé, these arrived for you. They're from Queen Apailana."

Padmé's eyes widened, "The Queen?"

"Yes. She called for you yesterday. Sabé told her you were here."

"She was probably shocked to hear the news. I need to speak to her anyway."

Anakin took the data card to read it's message, "Why does the card say 'Get Well Soon'?"

"Sabé did not tell the Queen the circumstances, only that you were admitted to the Medical Center."

Padmé was somewhat relieved. "Well that buys us some more time."

-X-

After a twenty-four hour stay Padmé and the twins were released from the medical center. After Anakin brought them to Padmé's apartment and helped them get settled in he headed to the Temple for the council meeting.

After debriefings and other business having to do with the war the topic changed to the failed attempt to arrest the Chancellor. Anakin stated, "I feel Palpatine is going to strike against the Jedi very soon."

Yoda nodded. "Sensed that too, I have."

"I had a," he looked at Yoda in the eye, "a– vision. The clone troopers were the ones attacking the Temple." The anger in his voice was apparent and he didn't bother to hide it from the Masters in the room. "After three years of fighting side by side, Palpatine is going to turn them against us."

Obi-Wan sat back and stroked his beard. "They serve the Republic, not the Jedi. The Chancellor will not give up his emergency powers. It is only a matter of time before he address the Senate of his intentions to rule as Emperor and turns the Republic against us. And whenever this attack happens the Grand Army outnumbers the Jedi. But we have the Force on our side and we are a step ahead. Some of us should confront him and arrest him right away and this time succeed."

There was a moment of silence for Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. All bodies except for Master Windu were sent to the Temple. It was a warning of what was to come.

Anakin kept his eyes on Obi-Wan. His anger rose as images Obi-Wan's corpse in his arms returned. He then spoke up. "Still, we need to prepare a defense strategy and hide the younglings somewhere safe. I should go confront Sidious. I could have helped Master Windu but I was ordered stay here. We would have had Palpatine in custody right now."

"Absolutes the Jedi do not deal with. Strong enough you are not to face Sidious."

"With all due respect Master Yoda I am the chosen one and I feel I should be the one to go."

All the council members felt the tension building in the room and they looked at one another. Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin's arrogance. Yoda kept his eyes on Anakin. "Much confusion I still sense in you. Stay here, you will. Go will I to confront Sidious. Master Ti in charge of the Temple's defense she will be. Follow her instructions you will. May the Force be with us."

Anakin did not stay at the temple. Instead he decided to go to Padmé's apartment. He needed to know she and the twins would be protected should the attack happen today.

Obi-Wan wanted to speak to Anakin about giving Yoda back talk. He may not have been his Padawan anymore but he still felt responsible for him. He saw Anakin head toward the exit and he followed, quite certain he was headed for the Senate Building.

-X-

Padmé put the twins down in their cribs. She admired the way Sabé decorated the nursery while she was in the med center but also felt sad she didn't get a chance to set up their room herself. She looked over at Leia in her crib draped in pink and white lace. She watched her daughter sleeping, her breath in a slow steady rhythm. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Padmé turned to look over at Luke in his crib, draped in blue and white satin. He was fidgeting and squirming. His big blue eyes looked up at his mother. She smiled and brushed his peach fuzz, blonde hair with her fingers. She whispered, "Go to sleep now Luke. I love you."

Padmé thought about what their lives would be like now that she and Anakin have children. Their marriage was still a secret and only a select few people close to Padmé knew she was now a mother. She thought about how demanding being a Senator was and all the times her life was in danger. Time is precious. She wanted to be there for her children and didn't want to miss out on their lives.

Padmé noticed Luke drifted off to sleep so she went to her bedroom to change into her Senatorial Robes. Her hair had already been styled and she dismissed her handmaidens. Sabé took Threepio to pick up some supplies while Dormé went ahead to the Senate as her decoy. While she was changing into her chemise, she felt Anakin come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Captain Typho must have let him trough security without her knowledge again. Padmé turned to face him.

"I've been called to attend a Senate Session. My attendance is required."

Anakin grunted with disapproval, "You should rest. Can't you send someone else in your place?"

"No. I don't want to raise any suspicion, besides this will be my last Session for a while. I resigned today."

"How did the Queen react?"

"I just told her that I am now a mother to twins and I can't continue to serve. She was _very_ surprised but she agreed I was making the right decision."

"She must have had a lot of questions?" Anakin said.

"I told her only what she needed to know. She understood that I wanted to keep some answers private. In my public statement I will say I resigned because of health reasons. I will finish out the week when my interim arrives from Naboo."

Anakin held her hands in his, afraid to let go. "So what does this mean? Are you going to stay here or go back to Naboo?"

Padmé looked down at their hands intertwined. "I thought we all could go to Naboo for awhile and stay with my parents till we figure everything out."

Anakin gave her a suspicious look. "You told them? Didn't you?"

Padmé looked up into his eyes with confusion. "I thought we agreed this morning not to hide anymore. That we would tell only the people closest to us and leave all this behind and begin our lives together quietly without the media's attention."

Anakin held on to Padmé and pulled her closer to him. "Our home is here. I can't leave now."

"Why not?" She paused and frowned, "You didn't tell the Council."

Anakin hesitated and then said, "I'll tell the Council soon, and then we can leave for Naboo. I promise, my love."

Anakin leaned down to kiss Padmé. He couldn't bring himself to tell her his nightmare and he failed to mention that Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. He didn't want to leave the Order till he knew Sidious was destroyed; and if Anakin killed him himself and fulfilled the prophecy maybe he could convince the Council to let him still be a Jedi despite the fact that he disobeyed the Code.

Their kiss broke when a member of the Senator's security team entered the room and cleared his throat.

Masking his embarrassment he announced, "A Master Kenobi is here to speak with Master Skywalker."

A surprised Anakin found Obi-Wan in the common room. "Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I've been trying to catch up with you since you left the Council Chamber. You flew over here like a maniac. I -" Obi-Wan was cut short when he heard a baby crying in the distance.

Anakin looked toward the room and back at Obi-Wan. Padmé was busy getting dressed and he couldn't ignore his child. He figured this was as good a time as any to tell Obi-Wan the truth. Anakin walked into the nursery and picked up Luke. Cradling Luke in his arms he reached out through the Force to calm him. Obi- Wan walked in and couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't need to see how Luke resembled Anakin, and he didn't need to use the Force to know Anakin was the child's father. Obi-Wan had always known Anakin and Padmé had feelings for each other but was not aware of how far they had taken them. He then noticed another crib in the room draped in pink. "You're their father." It was more of a statement than a question.

Anakin hesitated to answer. "Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Obi-Wan felt sad and disappointed in Anakin. "I feel like I failed you. I couldn't make you understand what it means to be a Jedi and to follow the Code. You couldn't let go of your attachments."

"Obi-Wan I understand all that but I am strong enough to do both. I can be a Jedi, a husband, and a father." Anakin shifted the crying infant in his arms.

Obi-Wan didn't want to believe how arrogant Anakin was being. "You are a powerful Jedi and the Chosen One, but that doesn't mean you're above the Code. None of us are. The rules are there for a reason. You can't pick and chose which ones to follow."

"I know how high you regard the Code, Obi-Wan, but maybe the Code is wrong. I am sorry that I lied to you all these years. I felt guilty about that but I don't feel guilty for loving Padmé and I don't regret marrying her."

"You have to tell the Council."

Anakin couldn't look at him. He didn't want to get expelled but couldn't ask Obi-Wan to lie for him. "I'll tell them once we've dealt with Sidious."

Padmé walked in to check on the twins before she left. "Hello Obi-Wan."

"Hello Padmé." There was an small awkward silence before Padmé said, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. We never meant to lie to you. Everything was just – complicated."

"I'm sorry too."

"I have to leave. I'm running late. Sabé and Threepio just informed me they are on their way back. Ani, could you stay here till they return?"

Anakin was still not happy about Padmé going to the Session but nodded. He could stay a few minutes and then go to the Senate. Confront Sidious just as the session was adjourned.

Luke still had not stopped crying. "Before you go I think Luke's got a - _situation_ here."

Padmé gave Anakin a _look_ and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile to himself. "You know how to change a diaper." With that Padmé gave her husband and children a kiss goodbye and said goodbye to Obi-Wan.

-X-

Somehow the news got around Coruscant that Senator Amidala was admitted to the hospital for an undisclosed health reason. Sidious knew better. He had known Padmé was pregnant and he found out through his spies that she was admitted early in the evening and close to midnight she delivered twins. _A Jedi _did not leave her room till dawn.

Many good things would happen for Sidious tonight. As of this moment one of his Hands were eliminating the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. The Jedi would be killed, he would declare himself Emperor, but the prize he valued the most would be the abduction of the Skywalker twins.

Sidious turned on his com link and the image of a Stormtrooper appeared."Carry out Order 66"

"Yes, my lord."

Sidious turned off his com link and turned to one of his hired assassins. They gave each other a nod and the assassin left Palpatine's office. Sidious made his way to the Senate Chamber, with an evil grin on his face the whole walk over.

-X-

Obi-Wan waited in the living room while Anakin was changing Luke. Anakin had done so only a few times but was still having trouble figuring out which way a diaper goes on. After building C3PO and making special modifications on his starfighter, a task like this should seem simple; but Threepio and his starfighter didn't cry and squirm like Luke was right now. After getting Luke back to sleep Anakin joined Obi-Wan in the living room. They turned on the HoloNet receiver to watch the Live Senate Session.

Palpatine stood in his pod in the center of the Senate Chamber. The hood of his blood red velvet robe was draped over his disfigured face. His new appearance showing the true evil person he was underneath. He started to elaborate and bring evidence forth on how the Jedi tried to assassinate him and take control of the Republic. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other expecting this to happen. They felt a great disturbance in the Force. Artoo was on the veranda and started beeping in what sounded like a screaming alert. Anakin and Obi-Wan came out to join him to see what the commotion was about. What they saw brought more pain and sorrow to what they already sensed through the Force. They saw the Jedi Temple under attack, smoke rising from its spires. They could feel the countless lives of their fellow Jedi transfer into the Force and the countless others that were still trying to defend themselves and the Temple.

This was much worse than his nightmare. The pain and suffering Anakin was feeling was real, surging through his body like an electric shock. The room seemed to be spinning beneath his feet. "We have to do something. He won't get away with this. You should go to help the others defend the Temple and I should confront Sidious." Anakin was heading for his air speeder.

"Anakin, you need to stay here and watch your children. Yoda is on his way to face Sidious. I will go to the Temple."

Behind them Sabé and Threepio walked in. Seeing them walk in Anakin became more anxious to leave. "Sabé is here now. We have to put an end to this. I won't have Sidious destroy the Jedi."

Sabé having just walked in was taken back to see Anakin and Master Kenobi arguing in her mistress's home. "What is going on here? Where is Senator Amidala?"

Anakin walked over to her, "She had to attend an urgent Senate -" Anakin felt something was wrong in the nursery and walked past Sabé, nearly knocking her over, to see what the disturbance was.

When he came to the threshold he found the figure of a man with his hood draped over his head standing over Leia's crib. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and ran toward the mysterious man prepared to defend his children. The man ignited his own red lightsaber to attack. Their lightsabers clashed and Anakin Force pushed him into the wall. The man quickly recovered and aimed to slash Anakin's head off when Obi-Wan's lightsaber interfered. Two against one they kept fighting and circling between the cribs. Sabé wanted to take the twins out of the room but found it hard to maneuver her way between the fighting to get to them. The hooded man attempted to slash Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan's reflexes were quicker. He missed and grazed through Leia's crib burning off the pink lace and satin and chopping one of the legs off. Before the crib could fall Anakin used the Force to hold it up and keep it leveled. Anakin didn't want this fight to continue so close to where his children were now crying. He aggressively advanced the man toward the window where he broke in. After breaking the glass with his lightsaber Anakin pushed the man out the window. Sabé screamed and quickly took the twins out of the room. Anakin released his Force hold and let the crib fall to the floor. Using the Force the man landed on the roof of the building stories below and across their building and ran toward his speeder.

Anakin was about to follow him when Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. "Go get Padmé. Take your family away from Coruscant." Then Obi-Wan jumped out the window and went after the kidnapper, jumping into the back of his speeder just in time.

Anakin turned toward the nursery. Except for the crib the damage was not bad. It was a shame the effort put into the décor was wasted. He helped the handmaiden put the twins down in Luke's crib. "Sabé, pack as much as you can and as quickly as you can. We have to leave as soon as the Senate is dismissed."

-X-

Palpatine was still speaking to the Senate. "The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning." The Senate Chamber thundered with applause. Padmé was not cheering. She turned to Senator Organa, "Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to a democracy."

Palpatine made eye contact with Padmé, the stare of his eyes sending an ice-cold chill down her back. Padmé still would not look away, as if it was a staring contest she was determined to win. She shivered and Dormé asked, "Are you alright, my lady?"

Padmé did not break eye contact, "I'm fine."

Palpatine continued speaking, "In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life." The majority of the Senate stood up in their pods and continued to cheer and applaud.

Padmé eyes welled up with tears. "So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause." She said it more to herself than to Senator Organa. She couldn't believe her ears yet she wasn't surprised. The Republic hadn't been a democracy for some time now. She somehow knew Palpatine never intended to return his powers. Padmé was devastated. Bail started to stand, "We cannot let this happen." Padmé grabbed his arm to stop him, "Not now! There will be a time."

They both turned when Sabé entered the pod chamber. "Mil'lady, you must come with me. There's been - " she paused to whisper in Padmé's ear, "a break in. Master Skywalker and the children are waiting outside."

"Senator Organa, please excuse me." Padmé quickly left not caring that the Senate was still in session.

-X-

Anakin was waiting by the speeder that he parked in an alley behind the Senate building. Luke and Leia had cried the whole ride over. While Sabé went inside to get Padmé, Anakin meditated to calm his nerves. He knew his children could sense his fear and anxiety but through his meditation they were able to calm down and go back to sleep. Anakin saw Padmé run towards him and she ran into his arms. "Sabé told me what happen. Are our children alright?" Padmé stepped into the speeder to check on the twins.

"They weren't harmed. We'll be safer once we leave Coruscant. I'll meet you at your ship. If I'm not there in a hour I'll meet you on Naboo."

She grabbed Anakin's arm, "Where are you going?"

"To confront Palpatine. He's the Sith Lord we've been looking for. I'm going to end this tonight."

After hearing Palpatine's speech Padmé was not surprised by this news. Her first concern was to get as far away from the new Emperor and protect her children. He was not to be underestimated and if Anakin faced him tonight she feared she would lose him forever.

"Anakin, there will be a time to face him. Right now I need you and our children need you. I can't protect them alone."

Anakin knew she was right but he still felt he had to fulfill his destiny before it was too late. "You will be alright. I can destroy him and then we won't have to run. We can be together and make things right again."

Padmé didn't like the meaning behind those words. She had to find a way to convince him to come with her. She took his face in her hands and looked deeply into his blue eyes, "I'm not leaving here without you. We have to protect our family now. You can confront Palpatine another time. Please, come with us."

Anakin knew arguing with his wife would be useless, especially since he knew she was right. However, deciding not to face Sidious that night was something he would regret for a long time.

_Disclaimer: Destiny Can Wait is a work of fan fiction. _

_Author's Note: Lyrics from 'What's Simple is True' by Jewel. Some dialogue is from Revenge of the Sith._


	2. Chapter 2 Naboo

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a revised version. Many scenes were changed; details and dialogue were added to the original version I posted in April 2006.**_

**Chapter 2 – Naboo**

_Loving you isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I ever change things that I feel?_

-X-

Obi-Wan quietly hid in the back of the speeder, crouched in a fetal position on the floor waiting to see where this kidnapper was headed. He was a Force user and his weapon had a red blade. And while he used the dark side he was not a Sith, that Obi-Wan was certain of. A Sith Apprentice would not be given the measly task of kidnapping two Force sensitive infants.

Hiding across from the Senatorial Apartments, 500 Republica, the Dark Jedi did not sense Obi-Wan's presence. When Obi-Wan jumped into the speeder it had not gone far so he knew what the man was waiting for. It was a shame he couldn't warn Anakin of the Dark Jedi's intentions to pursue him and the children so instead he took the time to clear his mind and think of a plan. He would stay crouched on the floor as long as possible. Even if this man caught up to Anakin and fought him Obi-Wan could spring from the back as a surprise attack. If things go differently he could stay hidden long enough to find out whom he was working for.

Who could have hired him to kidnap the Skywalker twins? Not many people knew of the twins' existence. Obi-Wan ran a mental list of the people that, as far as he knew, were aware of the twins. Was it possible that someone on Padmé's security team, or personal staff, or even a political enemy was behind this? A Dark Jedi of all people was given the task to take the babies. It could be he was hired in the event he would need to defeat Anakin, although he was a poor match. But what would be their motive? Obi-Wan knew of one man with a motive and his close relationship to Anakin could mean he knew of Padmé's condition. Palpatine could be behind this but he had no proof. He trusted that the Force would give him the answers in time. He had to remain patient and calm so his presence would not be discovered.

The Dark Jedi saw Skywalker and company leave the Senator's veranda in their speeder. But where was that second Jedi, Kenobi? No time to worry about that now. He started the engine of his speeder to follow them.

He was ordered to bring the Skywalker twins to Darth Sidious and failing him was not an option. He would deliver those children one way or another.

The trail through Coruscant's space lanes led them to a hidden alley behind the Senate building, a turn the Dark Jedi did not anticipate. The unexpected jerk of the speeder caused Obi-Wan to be thrown to the other side. Upon hearing a loud noise behind him, the Dark Jedi turned in his seat and looked behind him, while still driving the speeder. He saw Obi-Wan crept on the floor with a smile on his face.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said. The Dark Jedi annoyed that his pursuit had been foiled ignited his lightsaber and stopped short. Obi-Wan leapt out of the backseat with his lightsaber activated. They both landed on the side walk beside the building.

The Dark Jedi was a skilled fighter but it was obvious Obi-Wan would be the victor in this duel. Obi-Wan had been fighting in the Clone Wars for three years and his experience combined with allowing the Force to flow through him gave him the advantage. The faceless man was obviously in a rush to end this fight and go on with his pursuit. His aggressive moves were becoming sloppy and erratic. He moved his blade back to swing forward to slice Obi-Wan's head off. The move was not quick enough.

When the Dark Jedi least expected it Obi-Wan struck him down, his blue blade went straight through the man's torso. The black robed body slumped backwards onto the ground. Obi-Wan knelt down next to his lifeless form and pulled off his black hood. He was shocked to see the face of a young man, who was not much older than Anakin. In fact the shade of his hair and complexion were similar to Anakin's. It saddened Obi-Wan's heart to think that this young soul was lost to the dark side. And besides the person who hired him for this job, who would ever know he was now dead?

With a sad sigh Obi-Wan closed the young man's eyes and placed his body into the driver's side of the speeder. A Jedi did not dwell on such things and Obi-Wan quickly let his feelings pass. Obi-Wan noticed the Dark Jedi's com link in the speeder and put it in the pouch of his belt. If he could trace where any calls came from he could know who ordered the kidnapping.

He sensed Anakin was near by and he made his way down the alley on foot toward his presence.

-X-

Anakin looked at the Senate Building. He wanted to go in there and kill Palpatine right in front of the Senate for the galaxy to see. Just unleash all that he was feeling by slicing the bastard in pieces. Padmé's cool hands held his face and she urged him to look down at her. She moved her hands down to his forearms to drawn him closer to her. Her manicured nails were digging into his arm, even through the thick fabric he knew she would leave a mark on his flesh arm. Those brown eyes were more pleading than her words. He finally gave in. "Maybe you're right, Padmé. Let's get to your ship before it's too late."

Padmé was relieved and brought her lips to her husband's but their kiss broke when they heard steps coming down the alley. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and blocked Padmé.

The figure came into view and Anakin immediately felt his former master's presence. "Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?"

"The kidnapper was following you. He must have been working for someone very powerful or very rich not to give up his pursuit. We fought and I killed him. It is too dangerous for any of us to stay on Coruscant."

Padmé nodded her gaze fixed on her husband, "We were about to leave ourselves."

-X-

Obi-Wan, the Skywalkers, and the droids made their way to Padmé's ship to prepare for a quick takeoff. Earlier when Padmé had left the session she gave Sabé and Dormé orders. Should anyone become suspicious and ask, Sabé would report that after running errands for Senator Amidala she went back to her quarters and remained there the whole night and never heard a word from her mistress. Dormé would find where Captain Typho was waiting for them so he can go to Padmé's ship and begin the preflight checklist. He would then take the Senator's speeder to the garage and report that they left the Senator after they escorted her home. Dormé would disguise herself as the Senator until her replacement arrived.

Padmé and Sabé and Dormé had a tearful goodbye. They knew they would mostly likely not see each other again for quiet awhile. They couldn't believe after so many years that this was how things were ending. Sabé and Dormé both promised to take what they knew about tonight and Padmé's twins to their grave.

When they arrived to the docking bay Captain Typho insisted on coming with Padmé for security but he was ordered to stay on Coruscant and watch over any activity and news during the next dew days. If their escape were to succeed it must look like Senator Amidala never left the planet.

Anakin and Padmé piloted her ship through Coruscant's atmosphere. Obi-Wan strapped himself into a chair behind Anakin's and kept and eye on the twins who were, miraculously, sleeping in their speeder seats. The noisy droids were kept outside the cockpit.

As they flew through the clouds and dark smoke rising miles into the atmosphere from the Jedi Temple, a dark mood came over Anakin. The Temple was gone, they were flying through the smoke and he could have prevented it if only he destroyed Sidious the night he had his vision of the Temple in flames. No, even before that, the moment Palpatine, the man he thought of as a friend and mentor, revealed he was the Sith Lord. Now Anakin couldn't get his nightmare out of his head. Maybe the only way to do that was to bring justice and security back to the galaxy and rebuild the Jedi Order. It wasn't until they made there way into hyperspace that Anakin turned in his seat and broke the silence. "We should have gone back to the Temple."

Padmé and Obi-Wan looked at each other then at Anakin. Padmé was the first to speak. "What are you talking about? After everything that has happened tonight how can you think of going back there?"

He turned to Obi-Wan, "We should have seen if there were any survivors. We should send an encoded signal to any Jedi who may have escaped and meet somewhere safe. We have to come up with a plan to overthrow the Emperor."

Padmé reached out her hand to caress Anakin's cheek. "I know how hard tonight has been. You have lost your home, the Jedi Order, your way of life but we still have each other. We are still a family and together we will survive."

Anakin took her hand away from his face. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. Why wasn't she on his side? "What happened tonight was a crime. I can't just run away and hide. I have to do something about it."

Obi-Wan tried to talk some sense into his former Padawan, "You're right. It was an act of evil and it is not easy for any of us to walk away, but we cannot dwell on the past. We survived and we should trust in the Force the guide us."

Anakin rolled his eyes, _not another lecture._ "That's your answer. Trust in the Force. The Force has not been on our side!" He stood up so fast that if the seat were not bolted it would have flipped over. "Did you not see the Temple in ruins? Did you not feel the pain and death from our fellow Jedi?"

"Anakin, calm down."

"Calm down? How can I stay calm?" Anakin's raised voice stirred the infants and they were now wailing. Padmé turned in her seat to try to calm them. Anakin continue on, "The Jedi have been purged tonight and I almost lost my children and you're sitting there numb and preaching Jedi lore!"

Padmé put a stop to his rant. "_Anakin_. Go take a cold shower and cool off. Let us get to Naboo first where the twins will be safe and then we can talk about this further."

Anakin stormed out of the cockpit. Padmé gave Obi-Wan an apologetic look but he turned away. He gazed at the streaming star lines with a tired, tearful look his eyes and then let his head fall into his hand.

"Obi-Wan, - "

"Padmé, if you don't mind I'd like some time alone."

Padmé nodded and took her crying children to the sleeping quarters.

-X-

Anakin stepped into the cabin to find his wife changing into her sleep gown. It was way too big for her now but Sabé had all of two minutes to pack and the closet was filled with maternity wear. The elaborate purple senate gown she wore that night hung by the closet. The twins were asleep again. Through the sound of the shower he heard Padmé sing to them and their cries died down. He didn't mean to disturb them but he wasn't any less upset.

Padmé saw him enter with just a towel around his waist and quickly threw him a pair of sleep pants. "Feel better?"

"How could he just sit there and act so indifferent?" Anakin changed and threw his dirty clothes into a bag at the bottom of the closet.

"He is hurting too," she said with sympathy.

"What did he say to you?" Anakin demanded.

Padmé stopped searching through her bag to look at her husband square in the eyes. "He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. And I think your behavior earlier was insensitive."

Anakin pointed to himself and gritted, "_I'm_ insensitive?"

"Anakin, he's lived in the Temple with the Jedi his entire life. He has never known anything else. Don't believe for a second he's not in pain. You're both going to need each other right now. He's just grieving the best way he knows how."

"You mean the way the Jedi taught him to. And what does he plan to do? Hide in some corner of the galaxy till he's eventually hunted down?" He began to pace the cabin like a caged animal, "He thinks he has all the answers. 'Trust in the Force.' He just has to remind me that I'm not the perfect Jedi, that I can't be trusted because I was Palpatine's pawn. Master Windu ordered me to stay behind. They never trusted me."

He realized he was speaking without thought and slumped down onto the bed. Padmé sat besides him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. This scene was too reminiscent. There were obviously other issues on his mind but she brought back the one at hand. "Obi-Wan does trust you. And he is not perfect. He's not the only Jedi to form an attachment to someone." Anakin looked at her with curiosity as she continued. "He loves you, Anakin. He knew how we felt about each other. He even found us together on Naboo, at my home no less, the last time we were together. Whether he knew it or not your Master turned a blind eye to our relationship and kept it from the Council. And just a few hours ago killed the man who threatened to take your children. You're like a brother to him, Anakin and now you are all he has left."

Anakin bowed his head and sighed. What she said made sense. There were many times Padmé came up in conversation and Obi-Wan warned him about his feelings for her. While he never informed the Council it could be one of the factors why Obi-Wan believed he was not ready to become a Master. But Obi-Wan was the only family he had besides Padmé and his children. The image from his nightmare burned behind his eyes, his Master's dead body in his arms. He stood up and grabbed a shirt.

As he approached the cockpit Anakin realized he sensed Obi-Wan in meditation. He was sitting back in the chair, his eyes closed but very aware he was not alone. Anakin noticed his clothes were a bit worse for wear after his fight in the alley. He could have left the Jedi Master to continue his serene state but it was a long journey to Naboo and he wanted to get this out now.

"Obi-Wan?" The Master opened his eyes to look at him. Anakin took the seat beside him. "I never did thank you for going after that man."

"You don't have to thank me. If he succeeded things would be far worse right now." Obi-Wan said with some certainty but more with sorrow.

Anakin nodded. "This is far from over. Palpatine will pay for what he has done."

"Do you think he's the one who sent that Dark Jedi?"

"I have no doubt." Anakin stared out the view port. "Turns out my secret marriage was not so secret after all. Palpatine admitted to me that the Holy Man who officiated the ceremony was a _good_ friend of his. And Palpatine knew Padmé was pregnant, even before I did. Right now I don't even want to think about what his plans were for my children."

Obi-Wan pulled out an object from his belt. "He had this in his speeder." He handed the com link to Anakin. "Maybe we can trace it."

"What for? This evidence won't do us any good." He handed it back. "I don't need a trace on a com link to tell me what I already know."

Anakin had a point. Who out there would convict the newly self proclaimed Emperor for attempted kidnapping? He had control of the courts and the children belonged to an enemy of the Empire. He might be viewed as the twins' savior. Besides it would be better if they had the proof he was behind the war. Then perhaps they'd have a chance.

Both Jedi sat in silence, each in their own thoughts till Anakin asked, "Do you feel like we abandoned them? We could have gone back to help them but we ran the other way."

"The battle was over by the time we left. And we have no reason to assume that others didn't escape too. We were not meant to be there during the attack. The only reason I can imagine why has to do with protecting Leia and Luke."

Anakin smiled at the irony of it all. Jedi weren't allowed to have children and if at some point Obi-Wan had informed the Council of his relationship with Padmé the twins mostly like would never had existed.

-X-

Anakin was not getting any sleep that night. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing the Temple on fire. Not to mention that fact that the bed was cramped. He didn't mind Padmé sleeping against him, which was actually comforting. He wondered why they always made the beds on spacecraft so confined. There should be more legroom and he started designing a skiff in his mind that would allow for larger sleeping quarters, but was to tired to work out the details. He wondered if Obi-Wan had it any better sleeping on the sofa in the lounge area.

Anakin looked down at Padmé. She looked comfortable. At least someone was getting a peaceful sleep. If anyone deserved it, it was Padmé. Watching her sleep and concentrating on her presence brought some peace of mind. Her cheek was pressed up against the side of his bare chest and her long curls cascaded down her back. His prosthetic hand rested on her waist and he wished he could feel her silky gown and curvy form under his hand. Anakin took in a deep breath and started to match his breathing with hers. He watched as his breath blew her hair back and forth across her forehead just as he felt her breath ride across his chest in warm waves. Soon he was drifting off to sleep. Everything was peaceful until Luke started crying. Padmé was about to go to her child when Anakin offered to take her turn, even though he took the last few turns. He wasn't actually sleeping anyway and felt she needed the rest more than he did. Anakin could always use certain Jedi techniques to regain his energy when not sleeping for a long period of time.

Anakin took Luke to the kitchenette and took out a bottle Padmé prepared earlier. He noticed it was the last one, which meant Padmé would have to nurse the rest of the night. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut with his fingers for not thinking this through before. Now he saw why alternating shifts was a good idea.

Anakin tested the milk's temperature on his wrist and licked off the drop. There was something about tasting his wife's milk that he liked. It was one of the few things about late night feeding he could look forward too. Luke began to stir again. "Ok, ok. Patience Luke."

When he returned to their sleeping quarters he found Padmé nursing Leia.

"Did he finish the whole bottle?"

"Yes. They're all finished."

"That's alright. On Coruscant it is almost dawn anyway and I am still on their time. I can prepare more when I get up."

Anakin sat next to his wife and shifted Luke in his arms to face him. "He doesn't want to go back to sleep." Anakin nuzzled his face close to Luke's and kissed his cheeks.

The contradiction made Padmé laugh. The hero with no fear, a strong warrior cuddling his son in the most tender and, dare she think it, the cutest way she had ever seen him.

"He looks so much like you. Do you see it?"

Anakin shrugged. "He has my eyes."

Padmé looked down at Leia and lightly traced her eyebrow down to her chin. "Dormé and Sabé, even Captain Typho, have said that Leia has my eyes," she shook her head, "but she doesn't. She has Shmi's eyes." Anakin looked down into his daughter's eyes and couldn't believe he didn't noticed before. He was mixed with feelings of pride and grief. Anakin slowly nodded.

Padmé saw his somber expression. "You haven't slept. Are you still having nightmares?"

"They will always plague me."

Padmé pursed her lips. "You shouldn't think that way. Give it time." She looked back down at Leia and over to Luke. She almost was afraid to ask but knew of the possibility. "Do you think they will have the same ability?"

Anakin knew she was speaking of receiving visions, not simply having a traumatizing nightmare. "I really don't know. They are strong in the Force but we won't know for a while if they can have prophetic visions."

-X-

Naboo was just as beautiful as ever, as if the sun that set for the Republic and was reborn into the dark Empire hadn't touched it. The hemisphere where the Naberrie family lived was in the end of its summer season.

Ruwee and Jobal were both excited and relieved when their daughter and newborn grandchildren arrived safe, especially after they heard of the events that took place before they departed Coruscant. They were both grateful for Obi-Wan and Anakin's protection, although there was noticeable distance between Ruwee and Anakin. Both of Padmé's parents still had to adjust to the shocking news that Padmé and Anakin eloped three years ago and kept it a secret just as long. Jobal was quick to warm up to Anakin once she started doting on her beautiful grandchildren. Jobal often suggested they have her great uncle, who was a Holy Man come and bestow the traditional Nubian blessing on the twins. Being that they were supposed to be hiding Padmé thought it would be unwise to let more people know she was at her parents' home with her children and two Jedi, who were now considered outlaws in the Empire.

About a week after they arrived on Naboo an encoded message was sent from Captain Typho. He went through great lengths to erase the records of the twins' birth and destroy any evidence that they were ever at the Senator's apartment should anyone from law enforcement or the Holo News investigate. Also in an attempt to throw off Palpatine from Anakin's tracks the body of the Dark Jedi behind the Senate Building was brought to the Temple and disguised as Anakin's. The Clone Troopers identified him as Anakin and therefore his name was on the list of the Jedi who died. However, whether all this trouble was worth it is anyone's guess. Sidious still had one of his hired assassins missing.

Anakin kept mostly to himself as he was still having nightmares about the Temple and he was hell-bent on going after the new Emperor. His brooding moods did not go unnoticed, especially by Ruwee.

Anakin was in the nursery Jobal and Sola had decorated before they even arrived on Naboo. He had been trying to meditate when he heard Leia crying out. He finished changing her diaper and put her back down in her crib only to pick her up again when she cried out to be held. "Shhh. You're going to wake your brother." He walked over to the window to look out into the garden. "Look there's mommy and Uncle Obi-Wan." Anakin held Leia up to the window but she did not like the sudden change in position and fussed to be held in his arms. "Calm down. You're so feisty."

He continued to watch them from above and wondered what they were talking about. He saw Obi-Wan place his hand on Padmé's shoulder in a comforting manner and she placed her hand on top of his. Anakin's chest burned with a tinge of jealousy that grew when he saw them laughing. He looked down at _his_ daughter and wondered if his own instincts were deceiving him. He held Leia up to his eye level and looked into her brown eyes. They were soft and warm like his mother's were. Leia let out a screeching wail and Anakin held her up against his chest so she could rest her head on his shoulder. With his left hand he patted and rubbed her back to comfort her and her crying ceased. He then stretched out with his feelings searching for the truth and was reminded of the time a little less than a year ago when he had ten days leave from serving in the Clone Wars and met up with Padmé on Naboo. In his heart he knew that Padmé was always his faithful wife. _What as I thinking? There is no doubt that you're mine._ He kissed Leia's forehead before placing her in her crib. She looked up at her father and stretching out her arms to be held again. She was cold and wanted the warmth of his arms. Anakin swaddled her in a blanket as he called Threepio into the room, "Threepio, tell her one of your stories to get her to go to sleep."

"I don't know any stories Master Anakin."

"Tell her how you met Artoo."

-X-

"I too hope he does not do anything foolish." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Padmé's shoulder. "I trust that he will put his family before his desire to get revenge. I worry that he will kill Sidious for all the wrong reasons, which will lead Anakin down a dark path. His judgment is very clouded."

Padmé placed her hand on top of his. "I've been afraid of the same thing." They dropped their hands. "I keep thinking a day will come when he won't listen to me anymore. That he'll think I am holding him back and then I'll lose him." Padmé let out a small laugh, "I think to get through to Anakin I may have to go into aggressive negotiations."

Obi-Wan shared her laugh and added in all seriousness, "I believe you have more influence over him than you think."

Padmé gave him an unsure smile. "He still has nightmares. Not even meditating before bed has helped. As usual he won't open up to me. Could you talk to him, please?"

'What makes you think he would talk to me?"

"I don't know but I've tried every night and now I am asking for your help. You were his teacher and maybe it's something he feels I won't understand. Perhaps he'd feel more comfortable talking to you about it."

Obi-Wan complied, "I'll talk with him."

"What are you two talking about?" Anakin came to Padmé's side and put his arm tightly around her waist.

"We were just discussing Captain Typho's message and whether Palpatine bought the diversion." She didn't completely lie. That was what they had started out talking about.

"I doubt it. He is smarter than that. It's only a matter of time before he finds us here. Your parent's home and your house in the Lake Country will be the first place he looks. I think we should move to a different part of the country and hide there till we come up with something. I don't want to put your family in danger and Varykino is large and secluded enough that we could easily hide the twins there."

"I think that is a wise idea. The summer is almost over and anyone vacationing there will be leaving for the cities soon. We will have more privacy. I'll go talk to my parents about it." Anakin watched Padmé slipped away from his hold and walk into the house.

Obi-Wan felt his friend's possessive mood and broke his attention away. "Padmé mentioned you still have nightmares. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help me destroy Sidious. Only then will the nightmares stop."

Obi-Wan was a bit skeptical. It was one's subconscious thoughts that made one dream. "You think Sidious is the cause of your nightmares? What exactly do you dream about?"

Anakin looked at him and thought about whether he should tell him anything. "I feel like such a fool for trusting Palpatine. I should have seen it all along."

"Anakin, we have all been fooled. Even Master Yoda could not see that Palpatine and Sidious were one in the same."

"I could have figured it out much sooner if I looked closer." Anakin shifted his eyes away. "I should probably confess something to you. When I killed Dooku he – he was unarmed. I had him as a prisoner and Palpatine urged me to kill him because he was too dangerous to be kept alive. I know it was wrong and not the Jedi way but I did it anyway. And it felt good to do it. It felt right. I was getting revenge for losing my arm, for almost killing us on Geonosis, for the war he started and taking me away from Padmé. Now I look back on what happened and I see the signs were right there. It was all a test that Palpatine set up for me and depending on your point of view, I passed. If I only saw back then what was really going on I could have killed Sidious right then and there." Anakin paused and shook his head before he continued. "If Padmé hadn't gone into labor when she did and I was still haunted by my nightmares of her dying, I know I would have become Sidious apprentice."

"Looking back on all these possibilities will not help matters. What is important is that you see things for what they are now. Choosing the dark side is the quick and easy path, not the right one. Admitting that is a step closer to fighting the temptation, and forgiving yourself."

"I don't feel any different. I still feel lost. I know I am not the Jedi I should be. The worst part is, is that I can justify becoming a Sith because it would be worth it. He offered me a power I never felt I could find as a Jedi. A power I would have used to protect Padmé."

"Do you think that's what Padmé would have wanted?" Anakin and Obi-Wan tuned to the voice that interrupted what they thought was a private discussion and saw Ruwee. "You don't know your wife at all if you think she would follow you down that dark path. Saving Padmé would not have been your primary reason for becoming a Sith. It would have been your own selfish desire for power."

Anakin could not believe that the first time since they arrived that his father-in-law chose to acknowledge him was to accuse him of being selfish. "I have always put Padmé before myself. I can protect her from anything and she knows that. That is why she would follow me to the ends of the galaxy."

"You're a fool if you actually believe that and if you did put her first you would have let her go. Instead you convinced her to marry you and keep it a secret. She has been living a lie for you. If you really loved her you would never have let such a thing happen. Look where your actions have led you. Now even your children are in danger and you are on the run."

On some level Anakin knew he was right and he had no answer to defend his actions. His defeat made his blood boil and he knew he had to get away before he did something he would regret. He turned on his heal and stormed off. Ruwee and Obi-Wan jumped as a clay flowerpot on the window ledge from the second story exploded and shattered to the ground.

_Author's Note: Lyrics from 'Go Your Own Way' by Fleetwood Mac._


	3. Chapter 3 A Blessing

_**Author's Note, October 11, 2007: This chapter is a revised version. Many scenes were changed; details and dialogue were added/altered to the original version I posted in 2006.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual content.**_

**Chapter 3 – A Blessing**

_I am wanting,_

_And I am needing you_

_To be here_

_Inside the absence of fear_

Everyone expected one of the Emperor's men to search Padmé's home in Varykino, to either come after them, or find any evidence to their whereabouts. But no one ever came. No one even came to question her family or former staff to find where she and Anakin are. Her parents' and her sister's homes weren't even under surveillance. That didn't mean it was safe to stay at Padmé's parents' home. While it _looked_ like the Emperor has left them alone appearances could be deceiving.

The Skywalkers and Obi-Wan quickly and quietly moved into a secluded home in the Lake Country. Sola's husband, Darred, designed it and he and Sola still owned the home and land around it. It was a beautiful Naboo design, but smaller than the usual homes built in the area, with 7 bedrooms, 5 refreshers, a kitchen and dinning hall, an entertainment room, a study complete with library, and a gymnasium. There was also a water level garage beneath the home that held 2 small yachts.

Still, the house certainly was big enough to give each of them their space. It was a quiet place to recuperate, _some of the time_, at least when the twins were asleep it was. Both Padmé and Anakin were sleep deprived. Anakin was more so, since he was awake some nights disturbed by images of his nightmare still reoccurring.

Despite Anakin's urge to fly back to Coruscant and kill the Sith Lord he felt now was not the time to leave. Taking care of the twins was a two-person job. It wasn't always pleasant when the babies kept unusual and out of sync schedules, would cry all night instead of sleep, spit up on him, or when Luke decided to grace him with a golden shower, but they were his children and he didn't want to miss the experience. Besides, they were safely hidden for the moment. What if he did manage to convince Obi-Wan to come with him and someone came after Padmé and the twins in his absence?

There were more reasons to stay of course. His mind was clouded. Should Anakin face the Sith he was unsure of the outcome. What if he couldn't kill him? What if he did fall to the dark side? Ruwee was right, that is not what Padmé would want.

To give his mind a break from his thoughts Anakin often asked Obi-Wan to spar with him or he would tinker and fix the yachts or any other mechanics he could find laying around.

When the children were asleep and Jedi were off sparring, Padmé would take a swim. It had been more than a year since she had a chance to swim in the lake. It was her "me" time to just clear her mind and get back into shape.

She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom before turning in for the night. She turned to her side, front, side, back and front again trying to remember if she looked the same way she did before she was pregnant. A small sigh escaped her lips as she ran her hands over her abdomen and hips.

"You are beautiful." Padmé shifted her eyes and saw Anakin come into view in the mirror. He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"You're lying," she retorted in jest.

"Don't call me a liar," he said playfully as he faced her, cupping her face in his hands and leaning in to kiss her tenderly. He started to pull away but Padmé put her fingers through his soft hair and pressed harder against his mouth as an invitation for something more. Her hands moved down to his shoulders to slide his robe off on to the floor then came around his waist to untie his drawstring.

Padmé didn't realize how much she missed being with her husband this way. With all that had been going on recently, sex was not the first thing on her mind. Judging by her husband's hungry kisses it had been on his and he was holding back waiting for when she was ready to be intimate with him again.

Anakin broke away. "Are you sure?" Padmé nodded as she took possession of his lips again.

Anakin placed his hands on her waist and grabbed on to the silky fabric, rolling it up until it was above her waist. He ran his left hand over her warm skin and slid off her underwear. She took over and pulled the nightgown over her head and then jumped up on to her husband wrapping her legs around his waist. Anakin moved his lips down her neck and lower to cover to the tip of her breast with his mouth. A sweet taste dropped on his tongue. He felt her warm breath on his neck as she lightly moaned his name.

He walked over to their bed and laid her down. He kneeled above her to remove his pants. Padmé lifted herself up to kiss his neck and run her hands over his back. She had knotted the string before and frustrated with the delay he snapped the string apart and threw his pants across the room before giving himself to his wife completely.

-X-

Obi-Wan poured himself a fresh cup of caff and stood at the window to watch the sun rise above the hills in the distance. Except for the birds chirping it was a quiet morning but nothing else was expected in the secluded country. It was a quick turn of events from always being on the move. Obi-Wan had no idea where he would go from here. What would become of his life now that the Order was destroyed? He suspected many Jedi escaped and are now hiding, rebuilding their lives in someway, blending in with civilians. According to the Holo News some who escaped the purge were found trying to build a rebellion and they were killed. Others tried to reclaim the Temple and were shot on scene, even with HoloNet reporters filming.

It will be a long slow road to rebuild what they had lost.

The distant sound of the communicator clicking disrupted his thoughts. Obi-Wan answered and greeted Jobal, "Good morning Mrs. Naberrie."

"Good morning Obi-Wan. I hope I am not calling too early but I must speak with Padmé."

"Hold on. I will call her. She is usually feeding the twins at this time."

Jobal smiled, "Of course. How are they?"

"Oh, they keep things interesting around here." Obi-Wan put Jobal on hold and called the video com in the master bedroom. An answer came on **audio** only.

"Don't answer it," Anakin's voice said muffled in kisses. His lips continued to nibble the back of her shoulder as his hand slid down his wife's torso and between her legs.

"I already did. Anakin stop that he can hear us!" Padmé gasped. Turning around she playfully pushed Anakin onto his back and pinned his arms down.

Anakin gave her a mischievous grin.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and wanted to get this conversation over with. "Good morning Padmé. Your mother is calling for you on the com system.

"Thank you. I'll be right there to take it," she said quickly and switched off the intercom.

As Anakin looked up at his wife and ran his fingers up and down the small of her back he said, "You're coming back to bed, right?"

"No." Padmé teased.

He wrapped his arms completely around her body. "I'm not letting you go till you say yes."

"Yes, I'll be back. After I talk to my mom and check on the twins." She gave him a quick kiss and got dressed.

-X-

Padmé sat down at the com, took a deep breath and combed her hair with her fingers then took her mom off hold. "Hi mom."

"Morning darling. I hope I am not calling too early."

"No, I was up. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that Sola and I have planned a blessing ceremony for Luke and Leia and we'll be there by noon. Oh and we also thought it would be nice if you and Anakin renewed your commitment vows."

"Mom you didn't have to do that."

"It's no trouble. It's going to be beautiful, you'll see. I wanted to do it sooner but we had to wait for Uncle Jan to return from a retreat."

"I don't think it is right to bring him into all of this."

"Don't worry about a thing. He understands the situation. He can keep a vow of silence. I have outfits for the babies. I found your old blessing gown for Leia and I bought a dress for you and a suit for Anakin. Sola and I have been cooking up a storm yesterday and we don't have to worry about flowers because I think the garden will be the perfect spot. So what do you think?"

Padmé saw her mom could hardly contain her excitement and didn't have the heart to say no after all the planning she did. She put on her best smile and said; "I think I'll see you at noon."

"Perfect! I love you darling."

"I love you too, mom." Padmé ended the call and sighed.

When she walked into the nursery she found Anakin in the rocking chair feeding Luke. He looked up at her. "What did your mom say?"

"Well…"

-X-

Padmé's parents, Sola, Darred, their children and Jobal's Great-Uncle Jan arrived exactly at noon. When they arrived Darred, Obi-Wan and Uncle Jan began to set out the food. Sola and her daughters helped Padmé get ready. Jobal and Ruwee went to the nursery to dress their youngest grandchildren.

Anakin walked down the hallway toward the nursery. He felt uncomfortable in the suit Jobal brought him. He had never worn such rich fabrics in his life. He straightened his shoulders, pulled down his waistcoat, brushed his hand across the black light wool fabric and buttoned the collar at his throat. If he tried to relax he might look undistinguished. He stopped just outside the nursery when he heard Ruwee talking. "I don't trust him. He is angry and arrogant. He is going to put his family in danger if he decides to go up against the Emperor."

Jobal laid Luke down on the changing table to dress him. "You're over reacting. The boy is just grieving. He's lost his friends, been labeled a traitor to a Republic he fought hard to save and almost lost his children. He's allowed to be upset, but things will turn around, you'll see. He was already in better spirits when we arrived and once things settle down he can work so he won't feel so bored out here. Padmé said he liked to build things. He built C-3PO. Maybe he can work with Darred at the architectural firm."

"Under what name? He can't use the name Anakin Skywalker ever again."

"So he'll follow Naboo's tradition and use Padmé's last name." Anakin cringed at that thought. Padmé had said she didn't expect him to take her name and their children would be given his. Her nieces would carry on the name Naberrie. Their children would carry on the name Skywalker.

Jobal continued, "I think this new life will be better for the both of them. I never did agree with the Jedi rule of no attachment. How can one deny him or her self their emotions?"

"It's supposed to keep them focused on what they devoted their life too." Jobal shooed her hand toward her husband. "Don't dismiss me. Does he seem focused to you? He knew I was right that day. It is greedy and selfish to be both married and a Jedi." Anakin had to hold himself back from going in there and losing his temper again. Today was not the day for that and he was interested in hearing more of what they had to say.

"I think having a family would only make the Jedi stronger. Look, I agree that the way they went about it has upset me greatly. By eloping and keeping their marriage a secret I missed out on an important part of my baby girl's life. Not to mention it was irresponsible to get pregnant when no one was supposed to know about their relationship in the first place." Jobal paused to let out a sigh and pull Luke's shirt over his head. "But everything happens for a reason and here we are now. Our grandchildren are being blessed and it's my daughter's wedding day."

"It's not her wedding day." Ruwee pointed out.

Jobal ignored him and continued, "Ever since Padmé's term as Queen ended I've been urging her to retire from politics and think about herself. She's dedicated most of her life to others and I am very proud of her. I wish there were more politicians like her in the galaxy. It wouldn't be in this mess if there were but life doesn't work that way. The galaxy is changing now and Padmé can't afford to put her life in danger anymore. She's going to live here with her husband and her children and they're going to be safe."

Ruwee let the issue rest for now and kept silent. Anakin stepped into the room and they turned when they heard him. A bright smile spread across Jobal's face. "Anakin you look handsome. That suit is a perfect fit."

"Thank you." He still felt like an impostor and brought his hands behind his back.

"I think I'll see if they need any help downstairs," Ruwee said as he brushed past Anakin.

Jobal held Luke up and showered his cheek with kisses. "Your son is all dressed and looks so beautiful." She placed him back in his crib and went to dress Leia next.

Anakin stepped in and picked up his daughter. "I'll help you with Leia. She can get fussy when she's being changed."

Jobal laughed, "I noticed. Luke is a lot like how Padmé was as a baby. So calm and playful."

"He has his moments. Leia is the fussy one though. I found that singing to her helps calm her down. Maybe she just does it to hear my voice."

"What do you sing?"

Anakin gave a small smile, "It's a song my mother used to sing to me when we were low on money or a sand storm was howling outside. It's really sad but also full of hope." Jobal watched as he sang a slow and soft melody to Leia and she gave her father her full attention as he dressed her in a gold velvet and lace dress that was once Padmé's.

It was more than just the song that soothed Leia. Jobal had seen it before, how each twin responded and interacted with Anakin differently than with anyone else, even Padmé. There was some mysterious and invisible plane reserved just for them.

Jobal picked up her grandson and they made their way downstairs. "You make it look so easy. I suppose that it has more to do with your bond with them through the Force than a beautiful song."

Anakin nodded. "The Force is strong with them. They will become powerful Jedi."

Jobal raised her eyebrows, "You're going to train them? Won't the Emperor sense their presence?"

"I plan to take him out long before they are ready to begin training."

Avoiding such a tense discussion she responded, "We won't talk about such things today."

-X-

Almost everyone was gathered in the garden. Jobal was acting as if this was her daughter's actual wedding and kept Padmé inside the house so that the groom would not see her. Padmé felt guilty for lying to her for over three years so she went along with it to make her mother happy. She stood there while her mother fixed her hair and made sure her dress looked flawless. She wore an empire cut gown in ivory and amethyst brocade satin with long tight sleeves that came off her shoulders. She wore the japor snippet Anakin gave her as a child around her neck. Her long brown curls were pulled away from her face and cascaded down her back. Instead of a veil her hair was adorned with diamond and amethyst barrettes. Her nieces were playing with her small train, lifting it in the air and letting it settle to the ground.

"Mom? Thank you for planning all this. I know I protested at first but I am actually glad you did it anyway." This felt right. She could finally acknowledge her husband to her family. In some strange way this ceremony felt symbolic of a new start. And the Holyman was someone they could trust. The Holyman who had married them years earlier was a member of the civil clergy, not the Holy Order, and he told Palpatine about their marriage ceremony. She had not known he was a friend of the Chancellor's at the time but her choice of people to officiate was limited and made in haste.

"You don't have to thank me. You're my daughter and I wanted to do this for you and Anakin. This is only the beginning of a new life."

"We shall see." Padmé said with a small smile.

-X-

Anakin entered the garden and saw the ceremony was about to begin. Sola and Darred were over by the fountain. Threepio and Artoo were by an apple tree talking about whatever droids talk about. Obi-Wan and Uncle Jan were standing by the entrance to the gazebo. Jan, on the account that he was losing his hearing, was speaking very loudly to Obi-Wan about how life in the seminary was the same as life at the Jedi Temple and if he had the gift of the Force he would make a good Jedi.

Anakin saw Ruwee inside the gazebo doting over the twins in their bassinets. Anakin squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Mr. Naberrie, I wanted to speak to you." Ruwee gave him his attention.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior that day in the garden. I shouldn't have lost my temper. You are only looking out for your daughter like any father would. What you said about me letting her go if I really loved her, well maybe you see it that way but I know we were meant to be together. I love her and I'll do anything to make sure she is always safe and happy."

"When you came to my home as Padmé's protector I liked you and trusted you. Getting married was not the smartest thing either of you ever did." He paused and gave a small smile. "I know Padmé loves you very much. I can see you make her happy. I know my daughter wouldn't have made a commitment to just anyone and that counts for something. I accept your apology but you still have to earn my trust again."

That went better than Anakin thought it would. "Thank you sir."

-X-

When the ceremony was ready to begin everyone gathered inside the gazebo. Sola and Darred sat with their daughters between them and Obi-Wan sat next to Darred. Jan and Anakin stood in the middle and everyone watched as Ruwee and Jobal walked with Padmé from the house and down the trail. She was such a vision Anakin thought for a moment he had died. Padmé kissed her parents and took her place next to her husband locking her arm with his.

Jan began the ceremony in a loud booming voice as he read his notes. "Welcome friends and family to this joyous occasion. Today we will witness as Anakin and Padmé renew their wedding vows. It has been a long and difficult journey for them. They have shown that with love and commitment they can overcome the hardships. They have been blessed because they have found in each other happiness and companionship. They have chosen to recite their own vows. Padmé would you like to go first?"

Padmé turned and looked into Anakin's eyes. "I guess you can say I've always been lucky because I have had a wonderful and privileged life. Even though I am grateful for everything life has given me growing up I always felt like something was missing. It wasn't until three years ago when we met again and fell in love that my life felt complete. Hiding our love was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I would have done so forever just so I wouldn't have to let you go. Some might say that it was a sin but I know in my heart it was right and we have been blessed. Today in front of those we love and care about I renew my vows to love and honor you for all the days of my life and I look forward to what the future brings."

Anakin hesitated. Everyone was watching and he would rather say how he felt to Padmé when they were alone. Realizing the silence went on he finally looked up into her eyes and spoke. "The first time I saw you I knew you were an angel, my angel. I always knew we were meant to be together and when you became my wife that is when my life began. I can't see what my life would be like without you and our children by my side. I promise to always protect you and love you and honor you. Your love is what keeps me going and without that I would not be the man that I am."

Jan had not heard Anakin stop talking and stood there waiting. Sola motioned for her daughters to present a chrome jar filled ceremonial paint. Jan accepted the offering and began to chant in an ancient language and when he was done he handed the jar to Anakin and Padmé.

Padmé's dipped the tip of her finger into the heliotrope paint. She placed a dot on each of Anakin's cheeks and down the center of his bottom lip. A prayer was chanted she did this. Anakin repeated the process and the blessing she had given him. The prayer sealed their souls as one. Woman or man could never break what the goddesses and gods had joined together.

Jan held his hands over their heads and chanted a final blessing. "You may now seal your vows and promise with a kiss."

Anakin and Padmé took each other's hands and gave each other a small and proper kiss. Jobal wiped away tears and jumped up to embrace her daughter and son-in-law.

Hugs, kisses and handshakes were exchanged and as soon as the excitement died down Anakin and Padmé picked up Luke and Leia.

"Do you wish to have this blessing bestowed upon your children?" Jan asked.

Anakin and Padmé responded together, "We do." He began by placing his hand above each child and chanting an opening prayer and continued as he mixed the water and herbs. The mixture turned red and Jan dipped his finger in the paint. He walked over to Leia who was in Padmé's arms and placed a thumb size dot on her cheeks and a line down her chin. He turned to Luke and repeated his chant and face markings.

A closing prayer was chanted calling the Goddess of Security to protect and watch over their souls.

The celebration continued in the dinning room. Dinner was followed by some musical entertainment from Jan who played the viola. The song was sweet and uplifting and he was playing it entirely from memory.

Anakin sat on the sofa with his arm around his wife as she leaned back against him. He took a sip from his Blossom wine and watched as everyone sat back to listen to the music. Ryoo and Pooja were dancing around Artoo, turning around and around to see their dresses twirl with them. Ruwee asked Jobal to dance with him. Everyone watched as they took steps around the middle of the room and Anakin felt Padmé's eyes on him. He looked down into his glass as he swirled the wine around. He realized that they have never danced together before and wasn't even sure he knew how too. He looked up and watched his in-laws as they took each step. It didn't look too difficult. Can't be any different than moving your feet during a lightsaber fight. Anakin moved close to her ear and whispered, "Will you dance with me?" A bright smile lit her face and she said, "I thought you'd never ask."

He took her hand in his right and led her to the middle of the room. At first he felt awkward and didn't move at all and Padmé had to help him with the steps. Once he got into his own rhythm it was easier to lead. He brought their hands to his chest and rested his cheek against her temple taking in the scent of her hair. Anakin held her close and thought about how well her small form fit perfectly in his arms. For that small moment in time everything was perfect and there was no one who could take the moment away from the two young lovers.

-X-

Brunch was being served on the terrace. The celebrations ended late in the night and so everyone slept in the next day. Padmé came down wearing a bikini and carrying a towel. "I'm going for a swim."

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" Jobal said as she set out the plates.

"I ate and I won't be long."

"Alright. Have fun and be careful."

Anakin watched as Padmé walked down the terrace stairs to the dock that led out to the lake. Soon everyone came out to eat and talk but Anakin kept a watchful eye on his wife. Jobal noticed he hardly touched his plate. "Have you been swimming in the lake yet?"

Anakin turned his head when he realized Jobal was speaking to him. "No."

"You should go. We won't have this beautiful autumn weather for much longer."

Padmé floated on her back and felt the warm sun on her skin. She closed her eyes and paddled her arms back. The day was quiet except for the birds above her chirping. The Lake Country was most defiantly her favorite place in the universe. She became lost in her childhood memories when a wave came crashing over her. As she sprung herself upright and whipped the water out of her eyes she heard Anakin laughing and holding out his hand to send another wave to splash her again.

"Why you…" She went to go after him and he pulled away and said, "Race you to the other side!"

Padmé chased after her husband but was no match and lost view of him when she reached the deserted coast opposite the house. She called out to him and became worried when he didn't answer. Where could he be? All her worries ceased when she felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Look what I found," he whispered in her ear. A large formation of black rocks encircled a tiny beach, hidden away from where it could be seen from anyone. The sun at high noon brightened the secret place for only a short time of the day. The water was bluer than she had ever seen it and sand on the beach was the brightest pink she could ever imagine. Padmé looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the times she swam out this far how could she have missed such a beautiful formation Mother Nature created?

"How did you find this place?"

"I ended up here when I reached the coast. By the way, you lost."

Padmé tilted her head and studied his smug smile. "I want a rematch and don't use the Force this time you cheater. I want a fair race."

"Ok fine, from this rock wall to that one and back."

Padmé studied the distance. "What are we playing for?"

"I'll let you know when I win." He gave her a wink.

They raced for the next hour back and forth countless times. Nether of them were getting tired and they were both determined to beat the other. After Padmé won a few she challenged her husband to one more race. When she got to the finish she looked back and saw Anakin had not completed the second half of the race. Instead he was standing high up on the top of the west rock formation and his swim trunks were tossed aside on the beach.

"Anakin! What are you doing? Get down from there and get dressed."

"Come up here you can see everything." The distance and the wind muffled his voice.

"You better hope they can't see you from the house. Now get down here."

Anakin put his hand to his eyes and looked toward the house. "There's no one outside." He continued to look around. Padmé waited patiently and studied his naked body thinking about how this scene reminded her of a painting she once saw in a museum of a Naboo god. He was built just as perfectly as the body from the painting. The sunlight gleamed against his skin defining his broad shoulders, well-defined torso. Her eyes gazed lower down the center of his abdomen. His hair looked lighter in the sun. She felt skin begin to flush. It was considered blasphemy to compare a mortal to such a deity.

Anakin looked down at his wife staring at him and she quickly turned away. _Her thoughts betray her_. He smiled to himself.

"Are you coming down now?"

"As you wish." He turned to leave but ran out and jumped off the rocks and into the water below. Padmé threw her hand to her mouth to hold back a scream. She hoped her crazy husband knew how deep the water was before he decided to jump for it.

He came back up and swam to meet her. He put is arms around her to close the distance between them and parted her lips with his tongue. She returned the kiss and brought her arms around to his back. He slowly moved his lips to her neck and untied the top of her bikini. She could feel her heart beating against her chest and swore the water's temperature was getting warmer even though the sun's light was now almost out of view and disappearing behind the rocks on the west.

"Ani, I think we should get back to the house. We've been here all afternoon."

He slid off her bottom piece and then slid his hands over her thighs and brought her legs around his waist. Still kissing her neck he mumbled, "We still have some time left. We should make the most of it."

Padmé looked away from the sky and into her husband's eyes. This is where they belonged, safe in each other's arms. This secret place was so private and hidden away. Hiding was something they were used to in their marriage. It was more normal to them than showing the world that they were in love. She met her lips with his and tightened her hold around his waist, taking advantage of their free afternoon.

_Author's Note: Lyrics from 'Absence of Fear' by Jewel._


	4. Chapter 4 Not Good Enough

_**Author's Note, October 31, 2007: This chapter is a revised version. Many scenes were changed; details and dialogue were added/altered to the original version I posted in 2006.**_

Chapter 4 – Not Good Enough

_So just let me try_

_And I will be good to you_

_Just let me try _

_And I will be there for you_

_I'll show you why_

_You're so much more than good enough._

-X-

After a quiet and warm autumn, winter snuck up on the Lake Country. Snow covered the land like a pure white blanket keeping the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan perfectly isolated. With the land frozen over they were cooped up inside the house. Meals on the terrace and going for a swim in the lake would have to wait until spring. Anakin and Padmé had their children to keep them busy. At six months they were growing and developing their skills at a normal rate, beginning to teethe and learning to sit up on their own.

Since Obi-Wan could not meditate in the gardens he took to his room instead which had a beautiful panoramic view of the mountains and lake. Not that it mattered where the Jedi meditated but the serene atmosphere gave him a sense of clarity and focus. When Obi-wan wasn't spending his days in meditation and solitude he would take day trips to the Holy Order Seminary outside the Lake Country.

Jobal and Ruwee came to visit on the weekends if the weather was good for a safe travel from Theed. Even with the cold weather they looked forward to getting out of the city life and dote on their grandchildren. They were also making up for lost time with Padmé. There were times when she spent weeks or months away during her terms as Queen and Senator, more specifically the last year of the war. Sola and her family couldn't visit as frequently now that her girls were in school but when they did come by it was a lively house.

Jobal and Padmé saw the weekends as an opportunity for Ruwee and Anakin to become more sociable toward each other, so far with not much progress. Anakin's apology and Ruwee's acceptance the day of the Blessing was a step in the right direction but neither made an effort to move forward from there.

Jobal and Ruwee were in the kitchen helping Padmé prepare dinner when Jobal noticed her husband had finished chopping vegetables and was staring out the window as if he was unsure of what to do next. "We're almost done here, you should go watch the hologame with Anakin."

"No, thank you." Ruwee said with a huff. He quickly regretted his harsh answer when saw his daughter's expression. He handed her the cutting board and simply stated, "I'm not into pod racing."

Padmé slid the chopped vegetables into the boiling stew. Every visit was the same, with her father and husband in separate rooms, except during meal times, and they exchanged only polite pleasantries. It seemed they each thought that the only way to keep things civil for her sake was to stay out the other's way. It only made her upset and uncomfortable. "I don't like it much either."

Jobal spoke up, "Oh give it a chance, dear. You might find you like it. Also you can ask if he wants to go fishing with you tomorrow."

He found Anakin sitting on the edge of the sofa with his attention on the plasma screen. Obi-Wan sat in the armchair adjacent from him and didn't seem to be as into the race as Anakin. Ruwee took a seat on the recliner opposite Obi-Wan and to Anakin's left. Anakin looked sideways at him and then back to the screen. From Ruwee's assessment pod racing was a violent and fast sport with no apparent rules except be the first to the finish line. No wonder Anakin loved it so much. There was also a lot of cheating going on. It was impossible to believe that as a child his son-in-law competed and even won.

"Look out!" Anakin shouted just as one racer came out of a hidden canon and succeeded in crashing the leader into the canon's wall. Anakin grunted out of frustration. "How could he not see him? He was right there!"

"To be fair he did come out of no where. That was a sneaky trick. He's lucky to be alive after a crash like that. Not that there is such a thing as luck." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin rolled his eyes and before taking a sip from his Aldreaanian ale said, "Well he's not lucky enough to compete in the next race."

"There's another race?" Ruwee asked.

"Two more. Watching this made me realize how much I miss flying."

"Padmé said you competed in pod racing and won a race that changed your life."

"The Boonta Eve Classics. That's how I won my freedom."

"It's a good thing the Force was with you then. Your life would have been very different."

"I can't even imagine where I would be now."

Jobal and Padmé had been watching from the next room. They were relieved to see Anakin and Ruwee actually hold a conversation. Ruwee even stayed to watch the next race and listen to Anakin's story of how he won the Boonta Eve Classic.

"Finally. It took them long enough." Padmé whispered to her mother.

"Your father still hasn't asked if he wants to go fishing."

"I can change that." Padmé said with a smirk.

-X-

Padmé walked into the entertainment room carrying Luke and Leia on each hip. "Look who is up from their nap." She sat next to Anakin as he took Luke from her.

"How are my angels?" Anakin kissed his son and leaned over to kiss his daughter. Leia babbled and giggled as she grabbed a fist full of his hair that had grown out just past his shoulders. "Ouch, Leia let go."

Padmé helped by unclamping her fingers. "Your hair got so long. I wish you would cut it."

"I didn't think you minded." Anakin sat Luke on his lap facing him and gave him a ball to play with.

"Well, I do. I think shorter hair suits you better." Padmé admitted.

Anakin wanted to say she certainly didn't mind when she ran her fingers through it when they would get intimate but they weren't the only ones in the room.

Padmé changed the subject. "Did Anakin tell you? Yesterday Luke used the Force."

Ruwee was surprised and asked, "How so?"

Padmé nudged her husband. "We were sitting on the floor and he was sitting up on his own. I was passing a ball back and forth between us. He would only push the ball so far before I used the Force to bring it my hand. But when I placed the ball on the floor and just let it sit there Luke called it to his hand on his own."

Padmé continued, "Then Anakin started yelling and running through the house like a maniac with Luke in his arms to tell me what happened." Ruwee started laughing at that image in his head.

Obi-Wan added. "He most likely felt how you were able to move the ball and imitated you. You should limit your use of the Force when you are around them till they are old enough to understand and control their power."

"Thanks for the advice but I think I have it under control." Anakin retorted.

"I am only trying to help and the Force should not be used so carelessly."

"It was just a friendly game."

The room then got silent and they sat back to watch the race. Anakin shifted his attention back and forth from the race to his children. Leia was resting in her mother's arms, chewing on the handle end of her rattle and pulling on Padmé's japor necklace. Padmé took the necklace out of her grasp and placed it inside her shirt. Luke handed his father the ball he had been using as a pacifier, which Anakin had to wipe clean. Anakin suspended the ball above his palm and made it turn, making sure to hide his trick from anyone's view. Luke was amazed and his bright blue eyes looked into his father's. _Don't let anyone hold you back, Luke. _Luke took the ball from the air and stared at it in his own hands as if he could do the same. Anakin kissed his forehead and watched the last lap of the race.

When the race was over Padmé broke the silence. "So dad, did you enjoy watching the races?"

"It's an exciting sport but I prefer something more relaxing."

"Like fishing?"

"Yes." Ruwee decided to humor her. "I was going to take the yacht out tomorrow."

"Anakin, you should go with him."

Anakin furrowed his eyebrows. "I should?"

"Sure. Dad can show you what to do. Maybe you'll even bring home a Varykino Trout. They are in season. You don't mind right, dad?"

Ruwee hesitated. "No, I don't mind. You're welcome to come too, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you but I was actually going into town tomorrow to visit the seminary."

"What's at the seminary?" Anakin asked afraid he knew where this might lead.

"I was thinking of living there and wanted to see how soon I can make arrangements to move."

Anakin laughed. "Please tell me you're joking."

"It's a perfect sanctuary to live in. I have been meditating on this for a while and I feel it is where I belong. I can meditate, advise parishioners, do charitable work for the community."

Anakin knew his former master was just substituting the life he had as a Jedi by living among the ordained Holy Men and Women. "That's what you want to do with your life? Seclude yourself in a seminary."

"Don't exaggerate, I won't be secluded. It's time to move on and I feel I have purpose there. It is where the Force is guiding me." And that was the truth. Obi-Wan felt useless in that big house. There wasn't much to do there in the winter months.

And while he thought of Anakin as family, loved him as a brother, Anakin already had a family. He had become a fifth gear as he watched Anakin and Padmé grow closer and their children become the center of their universe. And just now Anakin certainly made it clear he didn't want his advice when it came to training the twins.

"I can't believe you are still being passive about this. I thought we were going to find other Jedi and over throw Sidious."

"It will not take one swift move. A rebellion could take decades. It took Palpatine years of planning and manipulation to take over the Republic and turn it into his Empire."

"He's right, Ani." Padmé said. " Even if you find a way to contact other Jedi and join together, you can't just storm into Imperial City. You have heard the reports of others protesting and resisting the new regime and they did not end successfully. Look, I know for a fact that there are many senators who opposed Palpatine and will use their position as an advantage to gain the resources they need to form a rebellion."

Anakin turned to his wife. "What am I supposed to do in the mean time? Sit back and do nothing? Wait till all _your friends_ in the Senate form a coup."

That sounded quite bitter to Padmé but she went on. "We are going to raise our children and keep them hidden as best as we can. You're going to train them. I know patience isn't something you're good at but we have to stay off the radar. We can't exactly wander the galaxy aimlessly looking for Jedi, especially with no leads. When the time is right we'll be ready to fight to bring back the Republic and the Jedi Order.

"According to Captain Typho's security reports the Imperials don't even suspect where we are. It is probably safe enough to get on with our lives."

Anakin considered her idea for a minute and was at a loss. A few silent moments later Threepio walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready and would be served in the kitchen. When no one responded he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Ruwee answered, "No, there is nothing wrong."

-X-

Anakin stepped out onto the terrace and felt the cold air fill his lungs as he took a deep breath. Snow flurries began to fall from the sky. The sun was almost gone beneath the horizon. He closed his eyes and emerged himself in the Force looking for guidance and answers. He could feel the trees swaying in the wind, the ripples of the lake's surface, the sea creatures living beneath it, and the snow falling around him and touching his skin. Most of all he could feel everyone who was in the house but the presence he focused on was his wife. She had a determination in her unlike anything he ever felt. Her priority was to keep her family safe at all costs, even if that meant hiding rather than fighting. Even when coming to this decision she was calm and focused. Padmé was always the more rational one. They both had the same agenda; keep their children out of the Emperor's reach. Anakin felt nothing would please the Emperor more than to have two fresh minds that he could manipulate and mold from such a young age to become his minions. Anakin felt himself shiver. Palpatine looked after _him_ since he was a child. He would always have to watch his back and look out for his children. As secluded as they are, finding them on Naboo would not take much investigating. So why has six months past without another kidnapping attempt? The Emperor must be planning something very carefully. They'll never be safe. Perhaps it is time to move again. All this hiding and running wouldn't be necessary if Anakin could just kill Palpatine. Padmé disagreed with his idea but was hers any better than his? As long as he was dead her friends in the Senate could clean up the political mess. He just wanted peace.

Anakin's mind was clouded and his heart was racing as fast as his thoughts. _Clear your mind of questions. _Anakin began again and stretched out with his feelings. He was presented with the same vision that he had seen the night before the Jedi purge, of himself cut down by the Emperor. Anakin opened his eyes and sighed out frustration. That was not the answer he was looking for. Many months of being idle has changed something in him. He could not carry out his plan till he had the confidence he once had to face Sidious.

-X-

Anakin rocked slowly back and forth in the rocking chair with his daughter sleeping against his chest. He could hear Padmé giving Luke a bath in the refresher that was joined to the nursery. She was singing a bath time song to him. He could also hear the sound of Luke splashing water. Anakin looked down at Leia. Her tiny hand was grasping his shirt and her brown curls tickled his chin.

Padmé came into the room with Luke and set him down on the changing table. "Luke had so much fun during his bath mommy had a big mess to clean up." She nuzzled her face close to his and kissed his round cheek. She looked over at Leia and saw she was sound asleep. "You should put her down and get some rest yourself. You have an early day tomorrow."

"A few more minutes. Someday she'll be to big for me to hold her."

"We don't have to worry about that for a while." Padmé secured Luke's diaper and began to dress him in his green pajamas with a print of little speeder bikes. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"No. Why did you have to suggest that I go with him? I don't want to go and I don't think he wants me going either."

Padmé took Luke in her arms and sat in the rocking chair next to Anakin. "What makes you think that?"

Not looking at his wife he said, "He doesn't like me."

Padmé reached out to touch his arm and made him look at her. "Ani, that's not true."

Anakin did his best to keep his voice calm so not to wake Leia, and now Luke. "He thinks you can do better. He sees me as a lovesick, impulsive Jedi with nothing to offer you."

Padmé remembered what Anakin told her about the conversation he overheard the day of the Blessing. She also remembered her father's reaction after she told her parents about Anakin and their children. He was so disappointed in her carelessness. But that was months ago and Ruwee has seen how Anakin stayed to protect them rather than go running off to eliminate Palpatine. "His feelings will change. He spent the whole afternoon with you watching a sport he doesn't enjoy. Why would he do that if he didn't like you?"

"Because you and your mother asked him to and I know you two were watching from the other room."

"You can't blame me for wanting my father and husband to get along and mean it. And you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I know you have so much to offer me but all I really want is your love. When he gets to know you better he will see that you are worthy of my love."

-X-

Whoever said silence is golden never went fishing with their father-in-law. From the time they left the house and made it out 3 miles away from the house Anakin and Ruwee had not said a word, except when Ruwee explained how to bait and throw a line. It was a cold day but the lake was not quite frozen. The two men sat in their chairs on the deck all bundled up and thankful that at least there was not much of a wind chill that day.

Anakin had never been so bored. Plus he was getting hungry. He looked at the chrono. It was almost lunchtime. He turned back to look at the cooler Jobal packed and then looked at Ruwee. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I'll get the cooler."

"No, let me." Anakin held out his hand and the cooler slid across the deck in a flash and stopped between their chairs. They each set down their fishing rods and took their lunch. Anakin sat back and set his feet up on the rail of the yacht. "So how long before something bites? I thought these fish were in season."

"They are but ever since the Trade Federation invaded the numbers have dwindled. We might not catch anything today. Although it is peaceful out here."

Anakin took a sip from his ale. "Sure is."

Ruwee knew this wasn't Anakin's idea of spending time during the weekend. "I understand if you are bored. It's not as exciting as pod racing."

Anakin finished his drink. "It's not that bad. It's a good opportunity to get away and think."

"That's true. Have you thought about what Padmé said?"

_So we're going to talk about that? _"I have."

"I hope you have realized she's right." Ruwee finished his lunch and picked up the fishing rod he set down.

"When I was in the Order or fighting a battle during the war I had a purpose. Now my mind feels clouded. I'm not sure what is best anymore." He reached over to get another ale from the cooler and took a drink.

"That doesn't sound like the same over confidence you used to have."

What a great way to kick a guy when he's down. "All I know is that protecting my family comes first."

Ruwee had to admit, "You have done a good job of keeping them safe so far."

"Not all of it is my doing but I can't help but feel we still are not safe. Something may be coming and I fear it may be time to move again before that happens. Everything could be perfect if I can just kill Sidious."

"Nothing is ever perfect. You should not confront the Emperor till you know for sure it is the right time. You said yourself that your family comes first, so think about what they need."

"I am thinking about them." He paused to take drink and looked at the horizon. "I know you think I am not good enough for Padmé."

Ruwee set a firm tone to get his thought across. "That's not entirely true. I just don't think you're taking responsibility for your family."

Now Anakin was annoyed and beginning to feel the effects of his second ale. He sat up to turn to Ruwee. "I've taken responsibly. I've been nothing but a husband and father for 6 months."

"You are the one who feels that is not enough. You seem to be looking for an easy way to live your life. You think by killing a very powerful man you will find the power and answers you need to make your living situation perfect. You'll have to do something other than plan out vengeance against Palpatine to have a happy life with Padmé and the children. Otherwise you'll set yourself down a dangerous path, and I don't want you dragging my daughter and grandchildren with you."

Once again Ruwee knew just what to say to anger Anakin. The truth hurts. These past few months he let himself waste away and now he felt emasculated. He was living in Darred and Sola's country home and living off of Padmé's savings. Anakin leaned back and put his feet back up. He finished his ale but held on to the bottle. With his left fingers he rubbed his eyes. A headache was coming on. How can he prove he was a respectable man when he felt like such a failure? Everything he had going for him when he was a Jedi was now lost. He had no real path to follow. It was time to change all that.

Anakin opened his eyes and straightened himself in his chair. "I appreciate everything you and your family have done to protect and help provide for us but I think it's time that I should be the one to provide for Padmé and twins. Obi-Wan isn't the only one tired of sitting in that big house feeling useless."

Finally Anakin was showing a sign of maturity. "That sounds like a step in the right direction." Ruwee pointed to the fishing rod propped up against the deck with the line jerking back and forth. "Something is biting your line." Anakin had forgotten why he was even out there on the lake and quickly reeled in a fifteen pound, twenty-four inch Varykino Trout. That must be a good omen.

_Author's Note: Lyrics from 'Good Enough' by Sarah McLachlan._


	5. Chapter 5 A Bond

_**Author's Not: November 20, 2007: This chapter is a revised version. Some scenes were changed; details and dialogue were added/altered to the original version I posted in 2006.**_

Chapter 5 – A Bond That Can Never Be Broken

_You woke up screaming aloud_

_A prayer from your secret god_

_You feed off our fears_

_And hold back your tears_

-X-

Anakin knew he had to make changes. He wasn't accomplishing anything by keeping himself idle in Darred and Sola's house. Obi-Wan was convinced he found his new path and moved into the seminary quicker than Anakin had thought possible. So what was his path if he couldn't fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One?

The only way he could answer that was to think what would have become of his life if he never became a Jedi. He knew he would have won his and his mother's freedom eventually and found work as a pilot somewhere off Tatooine.

Krife, did he miss flying, sitting in the pilot's seat with the roar of the engines, soaring through the atmosphere, being on top of the world and feeling how small and big it felt at the same time.

Naboo had plenty of commercial pilot possibilities but many long days away from his family was not something Anakin wanted. It was Padmé who suggested Anakin work as an engineer and test pilot for the Theed Space Agency and he certainly had a natural knack and the skills for such a job.

Through Padmé's government networks Anakin was able to get a new identity and a new history. Now he was Den Mercer, a native of Naboo, fresh out of university with a degree in aerodynamics.

Next he had to prepare himself for the interview. First, much to Padmé's relief, Anakin got a haircut. It was still long enough for Padmé to run her fingers through, which he liked, but his neck was bare. Anakin didn't want to have to explain his prosthetic right arm. He went through the process of having pain sensors installed and covered it in synthetic flesh and nails. It was great to have feeling in his arm again after he got used to the sensations. At first Leia and Luke didn't know what to make of their father's new arm. They were used to his black glove or golden prosthetic one, since that was all they ever saw. They soon forgot about the black glove and so did Anakin. He burned it soon after the medical droids returned it to him. It was a part of the past, just like the man who took his arm from him in the first place. Dooku was dead. Anakin made him pay for maiming him almost 4 years ago. Anakin found it pleasantly ironic that he burned that glove exactly one year after he killed Dooku.

Not surprisingly after Anakin's interview he was hired right away and placed with the top-level engineers at TSA. Since the war there has been much more pirate activity on Naboo's trade routes which led to many companies to contract for new freighters designed with better defense weapons, shields, faster navigational computers and someday hopefully a cloaking devise. After months of designing and running test flights on a new Naboo freighter for importing trade materials the engineering team was ready for the final test flight.

Anakin was piloting. It was the first time he left Naboo's atmosphere since he arrived almost a year ago. As he looked down at Naboo's landmass and oceans he was captivated. His trance was interrupted by the spaceport controller's voice. "NI-1138 report."

"All systems operational," Anakin answered.

"Prepare to make the micro jump to the set coordinates, just beyond Ohma-D'un."

"Coordinates are set." Anakin looked at his co-pilot, Joaquin. "Punch it." The short jump took them just beyond the gravitational pull of Naboo's moon and they could cross off the hyperdrive's functions off their checklist. Less than a hundred computerized targets lingered in space programmed to shoot lasers and dodge NI-1138's attacks.

"You're up Morgan." Joaquin said to the gunner and weapons expert over the com.

Anakin brought the freighter closer to a target the size of a small cruiser making sure to over shoot the target's automated lasers. Wanting to have a little fun and make the flight more thrilling he flew closer than Joaquin and Morgan were used to.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Morgan shouted over the com just as their hull almost skimmed the surface. "What in the blazes do you think you are doing? This isn't a starfighter and this isn't a real attack!"

Anakin looked over at Joaquin and shrugged, "I forgot he hated flying." They shared a laugh and got back to business. Anakin took a quick look back and saw Morgan wipe his brow with his sleeve.

The rest of the flight went on like another run of the mill test and all systems checked out. This project was complete and the blueprints would be sent to the shipyards for mass production.

NI-1138 landed at the spaceport and the rest of the team ran up to them as they walked down the ramp ready to celebrate their success.

Anakin was lost in a crowd of shouts and everyone patting each other's back when he felt a hand turn him around. A woman with long jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes embraced and said, "We did it!"

He pulled away to look at her. Nikkei became one of his closest friends at the space agency when they discovered they both loved pod racing. She raced swoop bikes since she was 13 and was a great pilot herself but an even better engineer. Anakin wished he could tell her his pod racing stories but she knew of the one and only human who raced pods and won 14 years ago. It was sheer ignorance that she didn't realize that same boy became a Jedi and a hero during the Clone Wars and was the same face right before her. It was hard enough trying to complete her courses so she could graduate on time while also interning and holding a part-time job. Following the news of the war wasn't a priority.

"I told everyone we would. Those modifications made all the difference." Anakin responded.

Morgan shouted out, "Everyone clear your plans because tomorrow night we are all going out for drinks!"

The team was always going out for drinks to celebrate every progress they made along the way.

Nikkei tapped Anakin's arm and let her hand rest there, "You'll be there, right?"

Anakin didn't think he could get out of this one with another lame excuse.

-X-

Padmé stepped into the speeder and waited for Obi-Wan to step into the passenger's seat and strap himself in before taking off. Once they reached the quiet secluded hills she brought her hand to her head to take off the heavy mauve veil. Her Holy Woman disguise was necessary while she volunteered to help the homeless victims of the recent hurricane disaster on Apulia Island in Naboo's southern hemisphere. Coming to the relief camp was a risk but she felt it was worth it to help her fellow people of Naboo get back on their feet, even if all she did was hand out food and clothes and help comfort them during such a desperate time. She recalled the look of hope on their faces when those who belonged to the Holy Order arrived. She still felt like she had a responsibility to the people of Naboo and perhaps she always will.

When she first decided to join Obi-Wan and the others at the seminary and help with the relief Anakin strongly disagreed with the idea and in not so many words forbade her to do so as though he thought he were in a potion to make such a demand. If The Hero with No Fear can go to Theed for work with not much of a disguise she could volunteer at least once a week dressed head to toe as a Holy Woman. He couldn't understand why Padmé felt she had to go to that camp to help. She left that life service behind her. She should be thinking about herself and the twins. The volunteers could manage without her.

Anakin soon got used to the once a week ritual as long as she was home before him.

Her thoughts drifted to her children hoping they didn't give her parents too much trouble today.

"You look like you are somewhere else which gives me no comfort since you are the one driving." Obi-Wan's voice brought her back to reality.

Padmé sighed. "Sorry, I'm thinking of my children. Especially Leia. She's been going through this…stage. She's been having temper tantrums. They started when Anakin began working and she noticed he was gone for most of the day. She cries herself to the point of exhaustion. Then when Anakin comes home she clings to him like she'll never see him again. I can only imagine how she reacts on the days I am not home." Padmé rested her elbow on the door so she could support her head against her hand.

"What about Luke?"

"He has his days too but mostly he tries to comfort his sister and through their bond it usually works."

Obi-Wan hesitated. Anakin always argued with his advice and maybe it wasn't even his place to give any. He didn't have much experience taking care of infants but he sensed Padmé needed to hear something reassuring. "She will learn to control her temper and her attachment to others. You and Anakin will have to be the ones to set the rules."

"I have, at least I think I have. Anakin has gotten better at not giving into her every demand but she still breaks him every so often. I just don't want her to be spoiled, or think I'm the bad one." Padmé looked over to him and saw he looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Padmé, - I don't think I'm the best person to ask for advice. The way I was raised, the way we brought up children at the Temple, well it – it won't be that way for Leia and Luke."

She was taken back. Padmé pulled up to the gate to the seminary. "I – I was just thinking out loud."

"You're a good mother, Padmé, and they're just babies adjusting to a different routine."

She smiled. "We're having a get together in two weeks for the twins' first birthday. Will you come?"

Obi-Wan unclasped the safety belt. "I will. Tell everyone I said hello."

"I will and I'll see you next week."

-X-

Anakin stepped into his home through the garage door. For the past few weeks the Skywalkers had been living in a small one-story home on the boarder between the Lake Country and Theed. Their closest neighbor was two miles across the lake. It wasn't much, it was a house that reminded him of his humble life rather than the extravagance Padmé was used to, but Anakin felt proud to live in a house he earned.

Threepio walked into the living room with Artoo trailing behind. "Master Anakin it's so good to have you home. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. Where is everyone?" Anakin said has he looked through his data pad to sort out his mail.

"Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie are in the kitchen with the children and Mistress Padmé is on her way."

Anakin looked up disappointed. "She's not home yet?"

Artoo whistled and Threepio interpreted, "No. She called from the seminary and will be here shortly."

Anakin paused to close his eyes and took a deep breath. "Wait for her and then check the security systems," he instructed, "then you can shut down for the night."

"Certainly Master Anakin."

X

Anakin made his way to the kitchen and could smell dinner before he entered. "What smells so good?"

Jobal turned from the counter and answered, "Welcome home. I made nerf ribs, stuffed Felucia artichokes and mashed Corellia potatoes. I'm making a garden salad right now." Anakin went to take an olive from the bowl and Jobal grabbed his wrist. "Wash your hands and wait for dinner."

He held up his hands in mock defense, "Sorry." Anakin went over to the sink and turned on the water.

Ruwee was playing "the starfighter game" with Luke and managed to get him to eat most of his meal without having it end up on his bib or anywhere else. Anakin walked over to the playpen where Leia slept and leaned in to check on her. Not wanting to wake her just yet he walked over to Ruwee and said he would finish feeding Luke. He looked at the jar of shaak beef and made a spoonful of smashed meat "fly" before giving it to his son. Luke smiled in amusement and some beef dropped from his mouth, down his chin and onto his bib. "Luke, you're making a mess."

Leia stirred awake and rolled herself onto her belly so she could crawl to the bars and pull herself up. She strained to look over the bar for the presence she knew well. "Da-dee." she called out and began to screech in laughter when she saw her father come into view.

Anakin fed Luke his last bite and cleaned him up. Leia was becoming impatient and started bounce on her feet and called him again.

"In a minute, Leia." He placed Luke in his walker so he could follow his grandfather into the living room.

X

Padmé walked into her home to be greeted by her father and her son. "How was your day?"

"Good, we accomplished a lot. The supplies and provisions arrived on time for once."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ruwee said.

She knelt down to pick up Luke and kissed him, "I missed you. Did you have fun with grandpa and grandma?" Luke nodded.

"We sure did. He helped me sort out my bait box and we all went for a walk along the shore." Ruwee said.

X

Padmé walked into the kitchen to find her mother busy preparing dinner and Anakin feeding Leia. Padmé greeted them. Anakin put his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into his lap. "I missed you today. What took you so long to get home?"

"I drove Obi-Wan home," she answered as she wiped food from Leia's chin.

"How is his High Holiness?" Anakin asked.

She took the jar and spoon from him and continued to feed the hungry baby girl. "Don't be sarcastic."

"It was joke."

"Something is troubling him. I also think he might be lonely."

"He wanted to enter that seminary. He should feel right at home there." Anakin said bitterly.

Padmé added, "Maybe it's not what he thought it would be and it just made him realize even more how much he lost."

That would be a cold awakening. Anakin had thought the Jedi Master was past the grieving stage and if he wasn't he wouldn't leave his friend alone when he was in need. "I'll go see him."

Padmé handed him the jar and spoon with a smile. "I'm sure he'd enjoy your company. I'm going to change out of these robes." Before she turned to leave she remembered, "Oh, was the test flight successful?"

"Couldn't have been more perfect. We're sending the plans next week for production."

"Congratulations." Padmé and Jobal said in unison.

Ruwee called from behind him as he entered the room. "Well done, Anakin."

With pride he responded with a simple enough, "Thank you."

X

Padmé came back to the kitchen dressed in blue pants and matching form fitting V-neck shirt. She took out plates to help her mother set the table.

"Oh honey, only two plates. Your father and I aren't staying for dinner."

"You made all this food and you're not eating with us?"

Jobal set the napkins down and said, "We ate before. Besides your father can't drive at night. We have to head back before the sun sets."

Padmé looked down at Luke who was fighting with Artoo over a flashlight. When he caught his mother watching him he smiled. "Artoo let him have it. He won't choke on it and the power cells are dead anyway." Artoo let go and Luke studied it in his hands intently.

While continuing to help prepare the table Padmé glance to see a familiar sight, Leia in her father's arms while he and Ruwee watched the Holo Net.

"How were the twins today?" she asked her mother.

"Luke cried this morning for a while after you left but then watched the Holo with Ruwee. Leia didn't cry for very long but she was grumpy all day till we took her and Luke out to the lake to feed the pom-hoppers. I think that really brightened their day. Then they played together in the playpen and took a nap." Jobal finished setting the food on the table. "My work here is done. Ruwee, I'm ready."

Padmé and Anakin gave their much-appreciated thanks and everyone said their good byes.

-X-

Anakin undressed down to his boxers in front of his armoire and carelessly through his clothes into the laundry bag. He noticed his locked box inside the armoire where he kept his lightsaber. He'd kept it there since they left their last home, only taking it out every so often to practice his fighting form. There was still a Sith Lord he had to kill. He still felt naked everyday without it by his side but what else could he do? Only Jedi carried lightsabers.

Padmé walked out of the refresher and saw him examining the weapon. "You should keep up with that. You are still a Jedi."

Anakin thought about that comment. His life now is very unorthodox of a Jedi. Could he even still call himself one?

He placed the box on his nightstand then sat on his side of their bed against the headboard and watched his wife at her vanity. "They're all going out tomorrow night to celebrate."

It took Padmé a moment to realize he meant his co-workers. "Are you going?"

"I don't know. I know I should but… I like working with them I just don't think I should spend more time with them than is necessary."

"It will look bad if your not there. Besides you said in the beginning that it felt safe there and that you felt no one recognized you."

"I know." He paused. "Nikkei did say she'd save a seat for me."

Padmé's hands froze behind her neck and she turned around but kept her face neutral. That didn't stop Anakin from sensing a small tinge of jealousy. She quickly washed it away when she saw him try to hold back a sneaky smile. She turned back to place her japor snippet in her box where she kept Anakin's Padawan braid.

Padmé crawled onto the bed and sat on her husbands lap. "You should just casually mention that you are spoken for." She played with his hair at the base of his neck and he could smell the perra-scented lotion on her arms.

"I think it be better if I said nothing at all." He paused to put his arms around her waist and caress her back. "I didn't think it would be this hard to lie to everyone. Even though I hated doing so I kept our secret for over three years. This should be easy for me."

"Keeping secrets never gets easier but we do what is necessary to survive." She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. "No matter what, you can always be honest with me."

She lightly kissed his lips and he broke away for a second to whisper, "I love you." She whispered the same before their lips joined again.

-X-

It was boiling hot and an enigma how a human could survive this environment. The eruptions were so loud one couldn't hear themselves think. The air was so clouded with ash the sun barely shone through. Anakin felt his lungs burn as he struggled to breath. A phantom voice seemed to speak from everywhere, every rock, spec of ash, lava flow and eruption, "He won't come for you. You will go to him of your own will and you know you can't resist. He has all the answers you are looking for."

"You're wrong." Anakin grumbled with anger.

The voice showed its face as a wave of lava formed in front of him like a fire breathing dragon. "Why are you resisting the power you crave? You were able to keep her from Death once but she will die someday."

Anakin bowed his head in defeat and grief. He knew this was true. Somewhere he could find the answer, a way to keep his loved ones alive forever. He felt Padmé's presence and her life Force was dwindling. Anakin ran towards her presence but just as he approached it she was nowhere to be seen and the feeling slipped farther away. He must have ran up and down every riverbank, every mountain, with frustration and anger. Her voice called out to him and something was holding him back.

Anakin found himself with the dragon again. "You're hiding her from me," he growled, "You will not take her from me!" With that Anakin ignited his lightsaber and used everything he felt in the Force to stab the creature in the heart. The dragon screamed and the atmosphere rained fire. Anakin felt he was immune to the pain. He felt himself growing with power. He could breathe again without the ash filling his lungs. He silenced the sounds of the erupting volcanoes on the whole planet. He had complete control over everything except after the fire of rain cleared and all that was left was a corpse, Padmé's.

"No!" Anakin ran to her to kneel by her side and picked her up in his arms. There was no soul left. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her cold, blue lips, such a contrast to the boiling temperature of the planet. "I'm sorry. Come back to me." He touched his forehead with Padmé's. Her cold skin sent a chill down his spine. A tear ran down his cheek and fell onto her soft skin.

He jolted up from where he slept and drew in a much-needed breath. He waited till his eyes adjusted to the dark and looked over to his right. Padmé was sleeping like an angel with the moonlight across her skin and hair. Anakin threw the sheets off and taped into the Force to regulate his fast paced breathing and hot temperature. Fresh air and a cool summer breeze from the lake would be good right about now. He grabbed his robe and head to the patio, careful not to wake Padmé who was a light sleeper.

The stars were brighter in the Lake Country. Even Tatooine's system could be seen in the sky. Even looking at that star system made his stomach sick so Anakin turned away to sit on the porch swing he built. Padmé decorated it with soft cushions and pillows her late grandmother made. She had a way of making a simple house feel like a home. More like it was just that wherever she was that was Anakin's home. He knew how lost he'd be without her. Somehow he was able to save her from death, if she was ever in danger in the first place, but something happened when he helped her while she gave birth to Luke. Something he did kept her out of danger.

The dream was so terrifyingly real. Anakin shivered at the memory of holding Padmé's cold body in his arms. This dream wasn't a premonition; it was a message telling him he can find the answer to life everlasting. If Darth Plagueis can do it so can he. He could then keep his wife forever. He would save everyone he loved from dying.

-X-

Darth Sidious was deep in meditation searching for disturbances in the Force. Any threat would be immediately destroyed. In the last year there had been many reports of beings spotting Jedi in hiding. Most have been false reports. Beings looking for a quick way to get rid of their enemies through a Jedi hunt. Sidious quickly found out which were actual Jedi and which were just a pathetic sentiment using the Jedi situation to benefit their own means. The hunt for the Jedi have also been a test for someone he was molding in the last few months to become his new apprentice. He was young and powerful. He controlled his fear and focused his anger only to release it on the task that was set for him.

Sidious knew Anakin escaped with his family but chasing him was a waste of his time and the Dark Lord of the Sith does not chase his apprentice. Anakin's lust for power and knowledge of the dark side would bring him back. Sidious had foreseen it many times. Anakin's fear of losing his precious Padmé would be the factor to bring him before the Emperor on his knees pledging himself to the teachings of the Sith. Of course this would happen only after Anakin defeated the newest apprentice and he would. Anakin had a destiny, one to become a powerful Sith Lord.

-X-

Anakin felt fingers move his hair away from his forehead to his ear and opened his eyes to see Padmé watching him sleep. "Good morning."

Anakin whispered, "Morning."

"You breathe really deep when you sleep."

"Are you saying I snore?" Anakin asked a bit offended.

"Not exactly," she laughed, "you breath like this," she took deep slow breaths in and out. Then she laughed when she realized how silly she sounded.

"I'll try to keep it down." He slouched down to rest his head on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat against his ear. Her fingers combed through his hair over and over in a slow, relaxing motion. Still disturbed by his dream Anakin wanted to savor this feeling. After laying in her arms for a long time he lifted his head up to rest on his hand and look down at his wife. "What do you remember when Luke was born?"

Padmé looked up at the ceiling as if she was taking herself back to that day. "I remember the medical droid said he was breach. I was so tired and in so much pain," Anakin saw her face become tense and then she turned her head to look into his eyes and her face relaxed and she smiled, "and then you looked into my eyes and you did something to make that pain vanish. I was calm, like in a trace, as if the Force was flowing through my body and…" she couldn't find the words to describe the experience. "The next thing I knew I was hearing Luke cry. Why are you asking me this?"

"I was just curious." Something in his expression gave his thoughts away and Padmé picked up on it.

She held his face in her hands and fixed her eyes onto his. "I wasn't dying, Anakin." He didn't look convinced so she pressed on. "When you were fighting in the Outer Rim you felt something had changed. You didn't know I was pregnant but you said you _felt_ something. When I went into labor you _felt_ it before you even got my message. We have a bond that can never be broken. Don't you think that if I were really dying that day you would have _felt_ it?"

Everything she said rang true. He answered, "Yes."

"It was just a dream. I'm still here. All you did was help make it easier for me to give birth to Luke. I _wasn't_ dying."

Still whatever trick of the Force he used it could be the key to saving people from death. One cry followed by another came from baby monitor and was echoed in the next room. "You'll feed Luke and I'll feed Leia?" He nodded. "Are you going to see Obi-Wan?"

"After breakfast."

She kissed his lips. "I'll make us your favorite."

-X-

Obi-Wan stood in the Cloister Gardens deep in meditation. The gardens were a beautiful and quiet place. The air was filled with many different scents from the hundreds of different flowers and plants. The Holy Men and Women of the Order maintained its health and beauty themselves. The sun shone down and Obi-Wan felt its warmth surround him like a hug from a loving father. Every so often a breeze would sweep by and Obi-Wan thought he could hear a familiar voice, "Train the boy, he is the Chosen One." Obi-Wan believed that to be true and also still felt obliged by his promise to Qui-Gon, but it was not only that. Anakin became his brother. Anakin had become the powerful Jedi he knew he would become, and although his former Padawan appears to have moved on to a new path, Obi-Wan still sensed an inner conflict. He never learned to let go of his attachments. While Anakin had the responsibility to protect Padmé and their children from any danger his good intentions could lead him to the dark side if he allowed it. As Anakin's brother Obi-Wan would do anything he could to prevent that from happening. The galaxy was already submerged in a dark place. It was part of Obi-Wan's vow as a Jedi to protect it and others from any more harm.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see a Brother escorting Anakin into the gardens. The Brother turned to leave and Anakin made his way through the labyrinth to greet his friend. They took a seat on a hand carved marble bench. Anakin set a wood box down beside him. He was dressed in casual black pants and dark blue pull over shirt that Padmé purchased for him. He noticed Obi-Wan now wore a robe that signified he was a new student.

Obi-Wan gestured, "What's in the box?"

"My lightsaber. Thought we could spar, if you're still allowed to practice." Anakin gave him a sly smirk.

"We do have a gymnasium here. And you can leave the attitude outside."

"Lead the way." He followed the older Jedi through the maze. "When I asked to see Obi-Wan the Holy Man told a Brother to take me to see 'Ben'." Anakin sounded confused. "Why the new name?"

"Sounded like a good name. 'Obi-Wan' was too synonymous with the Clone Wars hero."

Anakin nodded. "It took me a while to get used to my new identity. Gets easier to respond to a different name." They walked into the empty gym. The sun coming through the skylights illuminated the whole room.

"How is the space agency?" Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber from his pocket.

"I finally got to fly yesterday. Nothing to exciting but just being up there was enough." Anakin said with a smile.

"I'm sure with your pilot skills they'll have you testing more dangerous spacecraft in no time and you'll give the crew a heart attack with your antics." Obi-Wan said in an encouraging tone.

Anakin smirked, "Well I did make the gunner, who hates flying, sweat. He later said he thought he was having a near _death_ experience when I cut to close to a shooting target."

"So you are making friends already then." Obi-Wan joked. He noticed Anakin didn't laugh. The word "death" reminded him of his dream. Obi-Wan asked about the change in his mood, "Is there something troubling you?"

"In the Jedi archives have you ever come across any legends or methods pertaining to," Anakin paused and bowed his head.

"Pertaining to what?" Obi-Wan persisted.

He lifted his head. "Everlasting life. Influencing the midi-chlorians to create life or save someone from death?" he finished in a whisper.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. He crossed his arms and stroked his beard. "I don't recall ever coming across anything with that kind of information. I don't believe such a thing is possible. Death is a natural part of life. Only the Force itself can create life and prevent death."

Anakin didn't press any further. Obi-Wan couldn't help because he didn't have the answers. He would have to look elsewhere. Sounding convinced as ever he answered, "Well I guess I'll have to accept that." He quickly changed the subject. "How do like living here?"

"You're not one to let something go that easily. Why are you asking about everlasting life?"

"Just a legend I heard once. Was wondering if you knew of it or saw it archived at the Temple."

"Did you have another premonition about Padmé?"

"No." Anakin answered defensively and Obi-Wan sensed he was lying.

"Then why bring it up?"

"You know I actually came here to see how you were doing because Padmé mentioned -"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Ah, that's why you came by. I didn't mean to be short with her, I -"

"I'm not here to defend Padmé. I came here to talk to you and see if I could help."

"And to ask me how you can find the power to _save_ her instead of learning to accept that some things happen for a reason. Even when people we love become one with the Force."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "You never change. Haven't you even considered the possibility? There could be things about the Force that have yet to be discovered but you just accept everything you learned at the Temple and leave it at that."

"Ever think that trying to change what is meant to be could actually make things worse?"

"Just for once forget everything you know. If you could have saved Qui-Gon, if you could have saved all the Jedi from the purge, wouldn't you?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Stop playing that what 'if' game. We were too blind to see the fall of the Order coming and now all we can do is pick ourselves up and do what we can to help the galaxy without drawing too much attention. And I've made my peace with Qui-Gon's death long ago. Now are we going to spar or keep arguing in circles?"

In a flash Anakin ignited his blade and make an attack move towards Obi-Wan.

-X-

After Anakin left the seminary he was rushing home to shower. Anakin had a good sparing session and let his frustrations out even if the issues that led to it were unresolved. Now he just wanted to get home as soon as he could so he could relax and think of an excuse to get out of going out for drinks tonight. Then Padmé called him asking him to stop by the market to pick up some items for the twins. They went through diapers and baby food faster than a vaapad.

He was walking into the baby aisle when he felt someone following him. He didn't sense any malice and chose to continue shopping so he could get the blazes out if that market. Anakin felt someone approach behind him and he turned. He was faced with a Mirialan woman. She had long dark hair and diamond tattoos under eyes and across the bridge of her nose. She whispered in shock, "Anakin."

"Barriss." Anakin answered.

_Author's Note: Lyrics from 'Building a Mystery' by Sarah McLachlan._


	6. Chapter 6 Three Jedi Live

_**Author's Note: This chapter contains some sexual content.**_

_**Author's Note, November 24, 2007: This chapter is a revised version; although very few scenes were altered from the original version I posted in 2006.**_

Chapter 6 – Three Jedi Live

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_Somehow find you and I collide_

-X-

Barriss looked down into Anakin's cart and noticed jars of baby food and formula. She furrowed her brow in curiosity.

"I can explain this." Anakin said with a smirk. "Is there somewhere where we can talk?" He noticed she hadn't started her shopping.

"I'm staying at the relief camp down the road. Can we meet outside in ten minutes?"

Anakin nodded, "I can't talk long. I have to get back home."

Barriss wondered if "home" was where the Senator from Naboo lived. She remembered that Anakin and the Senator had become close friends after Geonosis. Why else would he be on Naboo? All she could say was, "I imagine there's a very hungry baby there."

With pride in his voice he answered, "Two actually, twins."

"Sounds like you have had a busy year," she said with a smile as she walked away.

Anakin was filled with hope. He was starting to believe he and Obi-Wan were the only two left. If Barriss survived the purge maybe others had too. He was amazed that she was staying at the same relief camp that Padmé and Obi-Wan had been going to. It was strange Obi-Wan had not run into Barriss there. He knew Obi-Wan would have told him if he did.

Anakin left the market and loaded the supplies in his speeder. He saw Barriss walk up to him. She was dressed in a black lightweight cotton jumpsuit. Her satchel was full and flung over her shoulder. "I walked here from the camp but since you have your speeder let's go."

They stepped into the speeder and drove off. "How did you get involved with the hurricane relief group?" Anakin asked.

"I've been traveling with Doctors Around the Galaxy."

"I'm not familiar with it."

"It's a non-profit group that travels from planet to planet providing medical aid to those who can't afford it or have been victims of violence or natural disasters." It seemed a fitting calling for Barriss who was a Jedi Healer.

"So you just signed up for this group when the war ended?"

She continued to explain, "A doctor I befriended during the war, Kornell Divini, he joined the group as part of his residency and suggested it would be a good way for me to stay on the move and hide from any Imperials that are hunting Jedi. I had no other plan and no home to go back to." Her voice trailed off with a sad whisper.

Anakin took in her story as he turned the speeder down the winding roads. He noticed the engine was making a sound it shouldn't have and slowed down around the turns. "You weren't at the Temple then during the purge?"

"Master Aayla Secura and I were still on Felucia. We –"

"Is she alive?" Anakin interrupted. She saw the look of hope in his eyes and it hurt her to tell him the sad truth.

"No, she was shot down by our clones. We received word that Grievous was dead and the war was over. All the droid units were shut down. We were relived to be returning home and back to our Jedi duties.

"I had helped at the Medical Station and Kornell was a doctor there. We met two years prior when I was still a Padawan serving on Drongar. I didn't expect to see him again after Drongar but with the war over I knew we'd most likely not meet again so I went to say goodbye to him. That's when I felt a disturbance in the Force."

"The purge" he answered for her.

"I didn't know that at the time. I was talking to Kornell when I saw clone troopers approach me with blasters and I felt something was wrong. They fired at me but I deflected their blasts with my lightsaber and killed them. I couldn't even think about why they turned on me but I knew I had to find Aayla. I had left her by our transport with our clone troopers." She shook her head with guilt and closed her eyes. After a deep breath she continued, "When Kornell and I found her by the transport ship she was already dead. Knowing I was no longer safe Kornell helped me stow away on the medical personnel transport. While I was aboard I knew we couldn't have been the only Jedi targeted." She paused to take a breath and shut her eyes. It was still difficult to let the pain and memory pass. There is no pain; there is only the Force. "I felt Master Luminara's death. But I know she is still alive in the Force." Barriss let her grief pass but could sense Anakin's anger.

"She was at the Temple at the time. I saw her in passing that morning." Anakin said sadly.

"It was a few days later when I found out about Palpatine's accusations against the Jedi and the raid on the Temple. I don't know why Palpatine would turn on us. The Republic won."

Anakin stopped in front of the camp's entrance and turned off the speeder's engines. "Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for." He watched as her eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me himself when I informed him that Obi-Wan engaged General Grievous." Anakin stated firmly.

She looked at him suspiciously. "He told you just like that? Why would he reveal that to you?"

"He wanted me to become his apprentice. I told him I was going to report him to the Council but I should have killed him then."

"What stopped you?"

Anakin felt uneasy and stared at the temporary tents and homes inside the camp. He might as well tell her everything. "I married Senator Amidala after Geonosis and then she became pregnant. Palpatine knew I was having nightmares about Padmé dying in childbirth. He told me if I joined him I could use his knowledge of the Force to save my wife from death. He also said that the Jedi would take over the Republic. I had to find out if he was telling me the truth so I informed Master Windu that he was the Sith we were looking for. Instead of allowing me to come to arrest him I was ordered to stay in the Council Chambers. I was angry at the time but it turned out to be for the best because Padmé went into labor that night and I kept her alive without his knowledge of the Force."

Barriss pursed her lips. She sensed that the dark side clouded his thoughts. She wondered if his feelings about the Senator dying were at all correct and he was taking pride in himself that he saved her. Not only did he let his attachment rule over his conscience but Anakin also doubted his fellow Jedi. However he did not pledge himself to the Sith and now she felt his anger toward the Emperor. "I suppose Palpatine's order to destroy the Jedi changed your trust in him."

He turned his head to look at her, "He also sent a Dark Jedi to Padmé's home to take my children while the Jedi were being massacred! Thank the Force Obi-Wan and I were there to stop him!"

"Master Kenobi was with you at the Senator's home?"

"He followed me there. That's when we decided to leave Coruscant."

"Where is Master Kenobi now?"

Anakin started laughing. "He's living at the Seminary a few miles down the road. I'm surprised you haven't run into him at the relief camp when he volunteers there."

"It's a large camp and we just arrived yesterday."

After a pause Anakin asked, "Do you think other Jedi escaped? Not everyone made it back to the Temple."

"It's possible." Barriss answered. "I believe Master Yoda is alive. We would have felt his death."

"He went to confront Sidious the same time as the purge. Whatever happened during that encounter I am sure he came out alive and is in exile somewhere. I wish we could find him. We could use his help."

Barriss turned her head and studied his words. "What are you thinking in that head of yours?"

"I want to find all the Jedi who survived and start a rebellion against the Empire."

Barriss thought about what he was asking of her. Over the past year she had adapted to her new life. She rarely used the Force anymore and put her Jedi title and skills behind her. She even discarded her lightsaber should she ever be caught or questioned. Her mission was to survive and that meant to go into hiding. Having to give up all that she knew, all that she was made her feel sad and alone. Now she knew she wasn't alone. Knowing that Master Kenobi and Skywalker were alive gave her a small hope that they could bring back the Order and the Republic. But she had to remain realistic. "It's not going to be easy. I don't think many escaped and any who did have been found and killed or have started their lives over. You're the first I've seen in a year."

That didn't give either of them much hope but there had to be more that just the three of them. "We can't give up Barriss. You have the advantage of traveling around the galaxy. If you find any Jedi, even if they were just a Padawan, we have to form a rebellion. Sidious must be destroyed." Anakin said with determination.

Forming a rebellion would take years and resources but they had to start somewhere. "And how will we contact each other without the Empire tracking our messages and finding out about our little operation?" Barriss asked.

Anakin came up with a quick and simple plan. "We'll correspond on a regular basis through a Holo Net mail account, under alias names of course. Also so it doesn't look suspicious we'll have to develop a code key and always encode the messages so they look consistent. I'll have my protocol droid come up with a code key and then Padmé can give you a copy when she comes to the camp."

"Sounds like a good start" Barriss added.

"Good." Anakin finally found someone on his side, someone who wanted to fight back. He paused then smiled. "I should get going. "It was good to see you again."

"I feel the same. May the Force be with you." It felt good to say those words again.

"May the Force be with you, Barriss."

-X-

Anakin returned home excited and told Padmé about his meeting with Barriss. Padmé was surprised to hear that another Jedi survived and was now on Naboo. It was too much to be just a coincidence.

Anakin called for Threepio and asked him to develop a coded language and transfer the code key onto two data chips. Threepio used the opportunity to state to his master, "I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. I can combine a series of ancient languages to develop a code and then translate it into Basic."

With a roll of his eyes Anakin said, "Well get it started and then we'll work on it together. I want this formatted as soon as possible. "

"Certainly Master Anakin. I am happy to put my programming to good use. I hope you take no offense to this but I am rather disappointed that I have become," he paused to whisper, "a nanny droid." Artoo made a series of beeps that sounded like a laugh.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. They made you install baby proof devices on every door and cupboard in the house."

Anakin left the droids to their banter and programming to take a shower.

-X-

Anakin joined his wife on the sofa. She was watching the Holo Net and keeping an eye on the twins who were playing together on the floor in front of her. "Threepio and Artoo are working on the code key. It should be ready by the time you go to the camp again this week."

Padmé nodded and lifted Anakin's arm to place around her and rested her head against him. "I think this is a good idea. This is just the first step. Eventually many worlds will become oppressed under Palpatine's rule and they'll rebel. Knowing where to find surviving Jedi and rebels will be beneficial."

"That will take more patience than I have."

"Well in the meantime we have our children to raise and protect," she strongly pointed out, "That is what comes first."

"I'm looking forward to training them." He watched as Leia and Luke chased each other around the coffee table but they were using the table for support since they were not yet walking on their own.

She looked at her husband as he watched their children and reassured him, "You'll be a great teacher. I have faith in you."

He turned to look in her eyes and kissed her lips lovingly.

"How was your day with Obi-Wan?"

Anakin snuffed. "He was his usual self."

Padmé squinted her eyes, "That didn't sound like a pleasant tone. What happened?"

"Nothing. We talked and then spared. He didn't seem lonely like you said. In fact he seemed pretty settled in. He even adopted a new name."

"I know. He goes by 'Ben'." She shook her head. "If you ask me he's still grieving and adjusting to his new life. I know on the surface it seems like life in the seminary is like life at the Jedi Temple but they _are_ two different Orders."

"He said the Force guided him to that place so he should have all the answers he's looking for. I had another idea but –" Anakin stopped himself before he said something he might regret. He took the remote from his wife's hand to change the frequency. "The pre-race commentary is about to start."

Padmé pursed her lips in disappointment and let the subject go for now bringing up another instead, "I thought you were supposed to go out and celebrate with everyone from the agency?"

"I'm not going." She tilted her head as those brown eyes burned into him. "Look, the restaurant is all the way in Theed, there's a storm coming and I rather spend time with you. We can watch the race and then that boring political drama you love so much."

Padmé raised her eyebrows. "The one you said you hate but then ask me a million questions about what's going on?"

He pretended to sound excited, "Yeah that one."

"They cancelled that program."

"I'm sure we'll think of something else to do." Anakin leaned in to kiss her cheek playfully and tickle her sides.

She squirmed and laughed, "Ani, stop!"

A small voice called out, "Ani," and they looked to see Leia standing in front of them and pointing to her father. Anakin picked her up and set her on his lap. "Leia, I'm your father you shouldn't call me by my name." His attempt to sound serious and commanding was unconvincing. He started to laugh at himself and was amazed at how much his children actually understood.

Padmé shared his thoughts and said, "Isn't it amazing how much they pick up? Watching them grow captivates me everyday." She combed her fingers through Leia's thick soft curls and kissed her cheek. Luke crawled his way to the sofa and Anakin placed his son on his other lap.

As much as Padmé was enjoying seeing her husband playing with their children Anakin had to go, "Anakin you have to at least make an appearance. You work with those people as a team and it took you months to perfect the designs. I know you're afraid of letting anyone get to know you too well but alienating yourself isn't the way." He looked away from her gaze. "You don't have to stay long."

Anakin sighed. "Ok, I'll go and I'll stay for one race. I'm not getting caught in that storm that's headed this way."

She smiled approvingly, "I wouldn't want you too."

-X-

Anakin stepped out of his speeder and made his way to the restaurant. The wind was picking up and the late summer sunset was unseen behind a grey overcast.

As he walked into the door he saw everyone he knew gathered on the other side of the bar occupying at least 10 small round tables. Nikkei was the first to notice Anakin arrive and waved him over.

"I told you all he would show up this time. Pay up." She held out her palm and motioned with her fingers that she expected payment. Those who made a bet with her handed over a credit. She placed the credits in her bag and pulled out the chair to her right. "Den, sit here."

Anakin had to remind himself to answer to his alias. He took the seat and moved it more to the right to have some room to himself. "You all made a bet I wouldn't show?"

"Well you never show. It was a sure thing. Thought we can make some credits tonight. You know how risky sabacc is." Morgan explained. "So what made you decide to show up?"

"I'm here to celebrate and watch the pod race on a Holo receiver that's bigger than the one I have at home." Anakin joked as he pointed to the big screen on the wall above the bar.

"Who are you going to bet on?" Nikkei asked.

Anakin stared at the screen and focused on the racers lined up at the start line. "Bick is going to win." To show his certainty he threw down some credits on the table. A droid rolled up and asked for Anakin's order, a nerf burger well done with everything on it, a baked potato with lots of gravy and Aldreaanian ale.

Joaquin jumped in, "Bick can't win. He hasn't finished a race since three seasons ago and that pod is at least ten years old and on it's last turbo engines."

The droid rolled up again to give Anakin his ale from which he took a cool sip. "You're underestimating him."

"He should just scrap that piece of s-"

Nikkei interrupted him, "He would never do that! He won the Boonta Eve Classic five times in a row in that pod. It's his pride and joy."

Joaquin looked at her like she was a crazy pod racing know it all. "My credits are on Grissom. He's ruthless and has the fastest pod."

x

Anakin got his food and the race began. Trying to listen to the commentary was impossible since the restaurant was crowded to capacity and very loud. Anakin, Nikkei and Joaquin were the only ones at their party involved in the race. Everyone else was trying his or her luck at sabacc.

It was nearing the last lap of the race and Bick and Grissom were still in it with Bick lagging behind. Anakin was on the edge of his seat with his arms crossed leaning on the table and his empty plate pushed aside. Even though he had a strong feeling about his bet it was fun to mess with Joaquin's head by appearing nervous. Joaquin sat back with his legs propped up on a chair quite confident he would be collecting credits in a few minutes.

Nikkei lost interest in the race when it became clear she would be losing credits. Instead she sat back and watched Anakin how with each lap of the race he slid more and more off his chair. As she curled the tip of her hair around her finger she wondered if he was seeing anyone. In the few months she knew him he never mentioned a girlfriend but come to think of it he didn't reveal much about himself at all. They always talked about work or pod racing. No mention of parents, schooling, friends; she didn't even know where he lived.

Just as the racers were approaching the finish line Grissom was slowing down. He over heated his engine and burned out his circuits. Joaquin started to curse under his breath as he watched these events unfold and Bick took the lead through the finish line.

"Can't win them all." Anakin gloated as he collected the credits in the middle of the table. Joaquin was still in shock but gave Anakin a dirty look. "How did you know he would win?"

Anakin shrugged. "Just a lucky guess."

"Like the saying goes, 'Lucky at cards unlucky at love.'" Nikkei added.

The place began to quiet down when a breaking news report flashed from the receiver.

"Intelligent operatives intercepted a message and tracked down a group of twenty rebels on Kessel where they were planning to steal a ship full of spice cargo. It was believed they would head to Nar Shadda and sell it in exchange for weapons and a freighter. It was also reported that two of the rebels were Jedi. His eminence, Emperor Palpatine, sent his newly appointed enforcer, Lord Avel, to bring these rebels and Jedi to justice and oversee the security on Kessel." An image of Lord Avel appeared. He was a young man, probably around Anakin's age. He was strongly built in stature and had hard facial features, dark hair and dark eyes. Anakin didn't recognize him and wondered who this man was before he became a Sith apprentice. The news of a new apprentice didn't surprise him. It was a matter of time before Sidious would find a replacement. It was one more obstacle that made it harder for any Jedi to stay hidden.

The anchorwoman continued her report but the patrons were all murmuring and talking about the report and this new enforcer. Anakin blocked them out as he began to fear for the safety of his family at home. He focused on the bond he had with them and didn't feel any immediate danger but now all he wanted to do was get home to them. Make sure they were safe.

He stood up, "I have to go. I'll see you all at the agency." None of them, expect Nikkei, heard him. She watched as he dropped some credits on the table and made his way to the door. Those standing moved to make a path for him as he walked by.

x

Nikkei pushed her way through the noisy crowd to the exit. She found Anakin outside fiddling under the hood of his speeder. She ran up to him and shouted "Den!"

He barely glanced at her. She stood next to him and looked down into the speeder's engine. "What's wrong with your speeder?"

"That's what I am trying to find out." Anakin grumbled as he gave the power couplings another look. Of all night for this to happen it had to happen when he was in a rush to get home.

The wind was picking up. Nikkei tied her jet-black hair back and reached under the hood to take a look. "It's not the power coupling. Your starting motor is flooded. Speed through any large puddles today?"

Anakin thought about his drive to visit Obi-Wan early today. He always speeded down the road when he was driving alone and it wasn't until he splashed water all over his speeder did he realize he drove through a rather large puddle. He saw he was approaching it but underestimated its size. He never thought he would ruin his speeder. This was just perfect. He answered her, "Yes I did."

"We can hook up your speeder to mine and I can give you a ride home." Nikkei offered.

Anakin wasn't sure that was a wise idea. "You don't have to do that."

She gave him a smile. "It's no trouble. I tow things on my speeder all the time. And this way you won't have to waste your winnings on a tow truck."

All he could think about was getting home to make sure his family was alright. Once again he used the Force to reach out to them. A vision appeared of his children sound asleep and Padmé waiting up for him. He still needed to get home to keep them safe. He was their protector. He looked at the clouded sky and felt the wind picking up. Waiting for a tow could take hours. "Ok, thanks for doing this."

"I'll go get my speeder." Once she was out of earshot he called Padmé on his comlink to let her know the situation but left out the news he just learned when he realized she hadn't heard. He didn't want to worry her. After he ended the call he saw a stormtrooper approach him.

"Is everything alright with your speeder, sir?"

"Everything is fine." Anakin answered calmly.

The stormtrooper became suspicious of Anakin. He watched him as he tried to fix his speeder and he watched as the girl walk away. Now he was loitering in the parking lot. "Can I see some identification?"

Anakin hated how the Empire had turned Naboo into a police state. He also pitied this clone. He guessed he was fresh out of the training facility on Kamino and probably never served in the war. Each new batch of clones would probably be altered to become more like officers of the law rather than soldiers. He waved his hand, "You don't need to see any identification. My speeder is fine and I can go about my business."

The stormtrooper repeated Anakin's words and left.

x

As Nikkei got into her speeder she saw Anakin speaking to a clone trooper. She became nervous and waited before she started the engine so not to draw attention to herself. Many stormtroopers that went on nightly patrols would needlessly question people and scan their ID chips into the system so that everyone's whereabouts were known. It was a new system in the Empire to ensure its civilians remained safe.

She watched as Anakin waved his hand and the trooper left the site without scanning his ID. That was unusual. She drove her speeder and parked it in front of Anakin's. As she stepped out she asked, "How did you do that?"

"I can be very persuasive. Now lets get going before the skies open up on us."

X

Nikkei had no idea how far out of the city Anakin lived. They were driving through the hills toward the edge of the Lake Country. Lighting lit the sky and thunder echoed through the hills. Luckily it hadn't started to pour yet. Anakin was staring out the window and brooding. He felt Nikkei constantly glance at him. It made him as uneasy as it did when he felt her eyes on him back at the restaurant. After tonight he was going to start keeping his distance from her.

The silence was killing her. "Should I put on some music?"

"No thanks. Make the next right at the end of the road." Anakin answered.

"This is one heck of a commute. Have you always lived this far out of the city?"

Anakin kept his eyes on the window. His answer would be short and simple. "Yes, I like the privacy."

She made a right and continued down the road. Keeping the conversation going she continued, "Seems like they keep finding rebels or Jedi plotting to overthrow the government. They keep making an example out of them to instill fear in others. I don't believe the Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic. They were manipulated and betrayed."

Anakin turned to her and warned her. "You should be careful what you say and who you say it to. Talk like that can get you arrested or killed."

"I know, but I can trust you, right?" She winked but her smile faded when she saw he was not amused. "So who is this _Lord Avel_?" The name left distaste in her mouth.

"Someone you wouldn't want to cross paths with. We're here, make another right."

Nikkei stopped in front of a small one story home by the lake. "Nice home."

Anakin unclipped his safety belt. "Thanks for the tow. I should have warned you how out your way this trip was."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't leave you stranded in that lot. I'll help you unhinge your speeder."

X

Anakin quietly walked into his home through the garage door. Everything was dark and the only light came from the lighting outside and a candle on a table by the window. He sensed Padmé by the window looking out as Nikkei drove away. Just then the skies opened up and the rain began to patter hard against the glass. "Hey, you made it just in time. Will she get home alright?"

Anakin came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her like a cocoon. "She'll be fine."

"Was it wise to bring her here? Now she knows where you live." Padmé said with concern.

"We can trust her."

"We? I don't know her."

Anakin rubbed his hand up and down her arms. "You trust me, don't you? I know we can trust her." He knew she was about to say something else and stopped her, "Are the twins asleep?"

Padmé turned to face him but couldn't see him in the dark. "I checked on them. They'll sleep through the storm. How bad is the damage on your speeder?"

"Nothing I can't easily fix in the morning," he reassured her.

The lighting lit up her face and he saw her beautiful features for a brief second before darkness took over again. The sound of thunder followed, masking the sound of the rain and wind. The energy from the storm was enticing Anakin. He held Padmé tight in his arms and kissed her deeply. He wanted to forget everything that happened tonight and focus on the moment.

Padmé found a moment to break away and tried to look into her husband's eyes through the darkness, wondering where all this desperation and desire was coming from. He would act this way when he just came from or was about to leave for the war. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Now that I am home everything is perfect." He kissed her and wouldn't let her break away again. He was tired of talking and felt her curves under his hands. The silk robe around her body was making his mind wander to what was underneath.

Padmé too found herself drawn into the moment. The setting couldn't have been more romantic, no lights and the storm in the background. She wrapped her hands around his arms and pulled him with her, walking blindly to their bedroom.

With his mouth still over hers Anakin half laughed-half said, "We can't see where we're going."

With a turn Padmé found herself pressed against the wall, one that she hoped was in the hallway leading to the bedroom. Not that it really mattered where they happened to find themselves when they wanted each other. Sliding her hands up his body she crossed her arms behind his neck to support her weight from that weak in the knees feeling. Though those weak knees were soon in her husband's grasp as he brought her legs around his waist.

Finally a flash of lighting brightened up the hallway long enough for Anakin to see their way to the door. Which was closed. "Ow."

"What happened?"

"Backed into the door knob."

Anakin pressed his flesh hand against her skin. "Sorry."

Padmé opened the door, "I'm fine."

Anakin finally laid her across the foot of the bed relieved that they made it that far with flashes of lighting as their only source of light. After rushing through foreplay they now were in each other's arms and exploring each other with less haste and more carefulness. Having been with only each other granted them the joy of knowing how their caresses and kisses felt and what made the other groan with pleasure.

With the storm intensifying the Force felt more alive to Anakin to the point where he felt omnipotent. Padmé herself felt like her senses were heightened.

Making love to her husband hadn't felt this intoxicating since before their children were born. Every thrust, every touch and sound he made intensified her pleasure so that when she ran her nails down his back and moved her body to receive him deeper she heard the sound of her name rumble with the thunder. Then unexpectedly the lights in their bedroom came to life.

As Padmé arched her body and pushed her head back Anakin felt she was reaching her climax. He left a trail of hungry kisses up her neck and brought his hand behind her head to tilt it forward wanting to watch her expressions of ecstasy. Looking deep into her brown eyes felt like he was reaching into her soul. He was hit with a wave of visions, memories of their life together. Then he received a flash that was not a memory. He found himself standing beside his wife looking upon a baby she was cradling.

Before he could grasp onto the vision it was gone just as he felt his release come a second after Padmé's.

Anakin collapsed in his wife's embrace. Catching their breath and feeling their hearts begin to regulate they listened to the storm outside slow down till there was only a pitter-patter of droplets against their window.

Anakin rolled onto his back. Staring at the ceiling, thoughts of the new threat in the galaxy were put on hold as he focused on the instant image of the infant.

Feeling the intensity of the Force and receiving flashes of memories while connecting with Padmé was nothing new. Tonight was the first time he experienced a vision _while_ making love.

He was brought back to reality when Padmé, who saw he was deep in thought, turned to her side, draped her arm across his chest and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. She murmured against his ear, "That was," pausing to grin, "amazing."

"It was." Anakin responded with satisfaction.

Realizing their position at the foot of bed and feeling a chill she said, "Let's get under the covers."

"I'll be right back." Anakin got up from the bed and Padmé, leaning back on her elbows, watched her husband's god like naked form disappear behind the refresher door.

Anakin leaned against the sink holding his weight on his palms and pressed his forehead against the mirror.

He called upon the Force to see the image again but he was not calm and his mind was not clear. Opening his eyes Anakin caught his reflection noticing he looked flushed and exhausted.

When he entered the bedroom he saw Padmé facing his side of the bed already asleep, her right hand resting on her hip and her left curled against her cheek.

Anakin got under the covers beside her noticing how peaceful and content she looked. He carefully studied her soft features and gently moved her brown curls away from her body revealing her breasts. Not wanting to wake her but feel her flesh under his real hand he rested it just below her naval.

Even though she took precautions that didn't mean tonight may have resulted in creating a new life. Anakin placed a kiss on her forehead promising to protect her and their children from any harm, and not just from the two Sith Lords ruling the galaxy.

And despite his dark visions, his fears, not being ready, and the constant threat of being found Anakin couldn't deny that part of him secretly wished his wife would become pregnant.

Padmé sensed his touch. Putting her hand on his she brought it up to her lips to kiss his palm. She turned over to lean back against his body and rested their entwined hands over her heart.

-X-

Padmé opened her eyes to the sight of the chrono. It was only nine in the morning. She listened out for her children but the only sound she heard was her husband breathing and the rain lightly falling outside. Her eyes moved to the window where the droplets of water created a shadow on the cream colored drapes. Her gaze moved down to the floor where her robe and night slip were thrown in haste. A trail of Anakin's clothes led to the door and out into the hallway. A smile crept over her face as she thought about last night but faded when she remembered how over eager he had been. Well – she shouldn't talk either. Still, she replayed what he said, "Now that I am home everything is perfect." What happened while he was out? A part of her said she was worrying too much. Maybe he was just in the mood. It wouldn't be the first time he came home with the intension to take her to bed. No, he wasn't being romantic. Something was on his mind. She herself got so caught up in the moment she didn't have time to prepare contraception like usual. With a nervous stomach Padmé brought her hand to her forehead and counted the days, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen. They just made it. It was too late to conceive.

Going back to her previous thought Padmé ran though all the possible things that could have happened. Maybe he had another vision. Or maybe it had to do with Nikkei driving him home. Maybe he wasn't sure Nikkei could be trusted and only said she could be to make her feel safe. Padmé still felt it was unwise to show her his home. She hoped Anakin was right about trusting her. They had trusted Palpatine once and look how that turned out.

Padmé saw Anakin's right hand peeking out from under her pillow. Good thing it wasn't flesh and bone or the weight of her head would have numbed it during the night. The look and feel of the synthetic flesh was just as real as his left arm but sometimes she found herself missing his golden prosthesis. She looked down at his left hand resting on her stomach. Softly with her fingers she traced his hand feeling the spaces in between his fingers and the callous on his thumb from lightsaber practice.

She sighed with frustration. A long shower and a cup of caff would clear her head. Nothing was worse than waking up with a worried mind.

Anakin woke up and lifted his head to check the chrono. Looking down at Padmé beside him he saw she was wide-awake. It was too early for him and he rested his head again. With a sleepy whisper he said, "It's still the weekend. Let's sleep in." Protectively he brought his body closer to hers till she felt his chest pressing against her bare back. He moved his leg to intertwine with hers and she could tell he fell back asleep when his breathing changed. She was locked in his grip and felt it was more possessive than intimate. Now she knew something was bothering him.

_Author's Note: Lyrics from 'Collide' by Howie Day_


	7. Chapter 7 Ever The Same

_**Author's Note: I revised the chapter from what I originally posted. Only one scene of this chapter has been modified. I changed the dialogue between Obi-Wan and Barriss.**_

**Chapter 7 – Ever the Same**

_You may need me there _

_To carry all your weight_

_But you're no burden I assure_

_You tide me over_

_With a warmth I'll not forget_

_But I can only give you love_

-X-

Padmé felt uncomfortable in Anakin's embrace. Normally they were tender and loving and she cherished them. Now his hold around her waist was constricting her. The weight of his leg placed in between hers was making her right leg fall asleep. By now he had been a sleep for a few minutes. Careful not to wake him she slowly moved her legs away. Padmé winced as the pins and needles throbbed through her leg as she straightened it.

She looked behind her to make sure Anakin was still asleep. So far so good. She looked down at his hand pressing against her stomach. Lifting his hand she kept it held up as she slid out of the bed turning as she did so to reach over to grab the pillow he wasn't using. Padmé froze when Anakin stirred. She watched him till she was sure he did not wake and she gently placed the pillow under his arm.

A chill ran her down her body and she quickly put on her slip and robe. She began to pace the room to regain the feeling in her leg. Once her leg felt normal again she stood at the foot of the bed watching her husband sleep.

Even in his sleep he did not look rested. His body was tense and still laid there as if she was still in his arms. Each breath was labored. She wondered if he was dreaming right now. Not that he would tell her. The other night she felt her husband leave their bed and heard him go outside. After four years of marriage he still kept things to himself and she couldn't understand why he was afraid to let her in. How many times had she had to confront him to get him to open up? If she didn't ask he wouldn't tell her.

Padmé watched as Anakin turned onto his stomach and felt the empty side of the bed. He jolted up in panic but gave a sigh of relief when he saw his wife standing at the foot of the bed. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes with his fingers. When the fog lifted he saw Padmé looked a bit cross with her arms folded across her chest. Leaning back against the headboard he cleared his throat, "Couldn't fall back asleep?"

"How can I sleep when I know something is bothering my husband?" she answered more forcefully than she meant to.

"What gave you that idea?" he said after a pause.

She sat on her side of the bed. Facing him she bent her knees placing her feet beneath her. Leaning over him she cupped his face in her hands feeling that he needed to shave. "Don't do this. I know you too well so don't brush it aside and don't shut me out."

Anakin looked into her pleading eyes. Her hair draped all around her and the ends tickled his stomach. He didn't need to stretch out with his feelings to sense a mix of worry and love. It wasn't like she wouldn't find out later from the Holo Net. "Sidious has a new apprentice, a Lord Avel. The story broke last night that he stopped a band of rebels around Kessel."

Padmé let her hands fall to his chest and he watched as fear entered her eyes. The galaxy was growing darker. With two Sith Lords in power it would be easier for them to seek out the Jedi in hiding. She also considered the possibility that this was Sidious' trap to lure out her husband. Her thoughts rambled in her mind so she cleared her head and kept her composure. "This was inevitable but now we have to be more cautious. No one else can know we're here."

He knew she would bring up Nikkei but he didn't sense any ill intentions from her. He meant it when he said she could be trusted. "There's nothing more we can do. We're safe here. I can always feel you, even when we are apart. If I sense anything is wrong I'll prevent it. I'd die before I let anything happen to you or our children."

She bit her lip. "Did you have a vision the other night? Did you know there would be a new Sith Lord?"

Anakin was taken back. He thought she had been asleep. He decided to lie about it and brought up a reoccurring dream he had often last year. "It was just an old dream, one of the Temple burning. I had no idea Sidious would have a new apprentice so soon."

"Who is he? Where did he come from?"

Anakin frowned. "I don't know."

Padmé pushed back her hair. He saw the report and kept her in the dark. Instead he chose to push the issue aside and find comfort in her arms but she saw through him. All the comfort she gave him wouldn't make him forget his fears. His fear made him become darker, and possessive and _that_ frightened Padmé. "Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

Anakin pushed her hair behind her ear and brushed his forefinger against her cheek. "It was late. I didn't want you to have that on your mind all night."

She stopped the motion of his hand against her face. "I asked you if you were alright and you said 'yes'. Don't lie to me. You should have just told me."

Defensively he said, "I didn't lie, I stalled. You would have found out today anyway."

"Would you have told me before I saw it for myself?"

"Of course. I mean I just did, right?" Anakin said with a smile that usually made her melt.

_Because I asked_, she thought. Padmé closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't like when you purposely hold something back because you think you're protecting me. You actually are hurting me and yourself in the end."

Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and shifted himself closer to her. "I would never hurt you. And believe me when I tell you I didn't purposely keep the news from you. I was going to tell you today." He was now holding her the way she liked. His hands held her gently and she felt the warmth from his blue eyes fill her and settle her concerns for him. She wouldn't let him carry the weight of his fears on his own. She'd make him talk to her and let him know they would deal with it together.

Pressing one last time she asked, "Was that it? Nothing else is on your mind, no premonitions? Because if there is I want to know, I _should_ know."

Anakin brought her hand to his heart, "That was it, I promise."

-X-

Storming down the halls of the _Executor_, Lord Avel stepped into the lift and made his way to the bridge. There was a lot to oversee to make sure things went smoothly. This was a big responsibility and he needed to prove to Sidious that he was capable not only as a Sith apprentice but as his enforcer. Avel knew he wasn't Sidious' first choice for an apprentice. Avel had been studying the dark side of the Force for a few years now and though he never met Anakin Skywalker, he felt he knew more about the Force than that ignorant Jedi. Avel also held a grudge against Skywalker for killing two of his teachers, Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku. The losses of his mentors were just another added pain in his life since the lost of his Master and then his mother. When the time came to face Skywalker he would make him pay in the most painful way possible.

Stepping on to the bridge the frigid planet of Kessel filled the view screen, if it could even be called a planet. It was too small to hold an atmosphere and therefore needed air-producing factories for its inhabitants to survive. Even so, the air was still too thin to breathe without breath masks. Avel watched as a prisoner transport dropped out hyperspace and waited for orders.

An officer approached with a data pad and fearfully looked at the tall dark lord, "Lord Avel, the spice mines are now under our control and the prisoners will be transferred there within the hour. However we don't have enough oxygen masks for the new prisoners that will be arriving."

Avel turned to him. His stare made the officer fearful. "They should have packed the shipment with the prisoners. From now on prisoner transports should not arrive in the system unless they have the necessary equipment aboard to transfer them to the mines. When they arrive they'll just have to wait."

"Yes, my lord." The officer turned to carry out the order immediately.

Kessel was the perfect world to serve as a penal colony. Glitterstim spice, produced by spiders deep in Kessel's cave, had to be harvested in absolute darkness since it was activated by light. The prisoners would spend their sentence for their crimes mining the spice in the dark caves and breathing through breath masks. The spice market was now out of the hands of the criminals who used to profit from the highly euphoric and valuable spice.

The Empire was on route to take control of Kessel when they ran into a group of smugglers leaving the planet. Lord Avel laughed at how the Empire could easily manipulate the Holo Net to distort the truth. The whole "rebels and two Jedi" was a story made up not only to ensure the galaxy that they were safe against any traitors and Jedi but also to cover up the Empire's take over. The galaxy was under the impression that the security around Kessel was set up for their safety to prevent any more rebellious raids. And since the system laid in the Outer Rim as the gateway to the infamous black holes of the Maw Cluster not many would ever find out about the Empire's dealings there, unless they became a prisoner.

The same officer approached but kept a safe distance, "My Lord, the Emperor wishes to speak to you."

"I'll take it in my quarters." The dark lord turned on his heals with his cape flying behind him. In his private quarters he activated the visual comm and the hologram of Sidious appeared. As usual his hood covered his wrinkled features. Lord Avel knelt down on his knee, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"I trust the security on Kessel has been established and the transports have been arriving on schedule?" Sidious' croaky voice demanded rather than asked.

Avel quickly briefed his master.

"Very well, Lord Avel. You have three weeks to get everything in order and then I have an important mission for you on Yavin IV at the Massassi Temple."

Avel carefully hid is surprise about the new mission. "What kind of mission, my lord?"

"I will inform you of the details when the time comes. Right now you will concentrate on your current mission."

"As you wish, my master." Avel swallowed his anxiety to visit the Massassi Temple. He had heard about its connection to the Sith and hoped to learn a new lesson in the Sith teachings.

-X-

The city was suffering through a heat wave which made volunteering at the relief camp busier than usual. It had been a long day for Obi-Wan making sure that those at the camp received enough supplies. In a matter of a few weeks after the hurricane the victims were now set up in temporary homes. This place would have to be their home and the volunteers and government workers their crutch till the rebuilding was complete.

Walking through streets one felt like they were in a small town. It was near the end of the day and Obi-Wan was on his way to meet with Barriss. Padmé was supposed to come with him but Anakin said she was feeling under the weather when he dropped by the Seminary early that morning to drop off the encryption key. Obi-Wan tapped his pocket to make sure the data chip was still there. His work at the camp and helping others made him feel like he was still a Jedi. Delivering Anakin's codes to Barriss made him feeling like he was on a mission. If only Anakin was here by his side then it would really feel like old times. But this was not a Council appointed mission and Anakin was no longer his Padawan.

The Jedi Order is gone, many of the Jedi are one with the Force and he and Anakin are in hiding. And while they are hiding together in the same city their lives were very different now. Anakin had a family and his priority was providing for them. Not that he need to with Padmé's reserves but Anakin had his pride.

Pride. Jedi didn't feel such things but then again Anakin was not a typical Jedi. Obi-Wan tried not to dwell on the issue but he often wondered why Anakin broke the Code. Where did he fail him in his training to teach him to let go of attachments? He had felt how Anakin's secret put a strain on their friendship. He even saw Anakin's relationship with Padmé grow. After a while some of the Jedi knew whom Anakin would spend his free time with. Still Anakin did not confide in Obi-Wan and he himself turned a blind eye to what was so plainly obvious.

Now that secret was out but Anakin still kept a wall up. There were burdens he carried on his own. One thing he did open up about was his concerns about Sidious' new apprentice. Obi-Wan and Anakin agreed that now was the time to begin a resistance. Obi-Wan only hoped his former Padawan would remember his training and not act in haste. Revenge was not the way but yet that was Anakin's drive. Sidious was powerful. Even Master Yoda could not defeat him. But that may have been the way the Force planned it. Yoda was not the prophesied Chosen One. The day would come when Anakin would destroy the Sith and Obi-Wan could only hope that when the time came Anakin did so not with anger and hate.

Barriss opened the door and invited Obi-Wan into her quarters. It was a makeshift room with a set of bunk beds, a refresher, a small cooler unit and counter area. The seams of the walls revealed where the building was put together when they reached a new location. Walls like these were sure to have ears. "It's so good to see you again, Ben."

"It good to see you too. It's been a busy week."

Barriss nodded. "It has. This weather is unbearable, especially with the elderly. We have to keep reminding them to keep hydrated." Barriss offered him a seat by the counter. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water is fine, thank you." Obi-Wan answered.

Obi-Wan watch as Barriss poured them some water and turned on the Holo Net receiver set on top of the cooler. The volume was a bit louder than either of them cared to hear. She had not changed much since he last saw her but he sensed how she had changed inside. There was grief and perhaps loneliness in her heart. She was more cautious of her surroundings. Clearly she couldn't trust even those she now lived and traveled with.

"Do you have the encryption key?" she asked softly. Padmé had met her last week to tell her Anakin was still working on finalizing the codes. There was no reason to rush since Barriss would be staying on Naboo for a while but Anakin wanted to get it done.

Obi-Wan handed her the chip. "Anakin said that before you start to set up your own passwords to access the code breaker. It will ask you to change them frequently. If the wrong password is entered you'll have two more chances before the program shuts down. Anakin has the only other copy."

Barriss studied the chip and inserted it into her data pad and began typing. Seeing the long description of instructions Anakin left for her she put the data pad to sleep. "I'll look at this tonight, but it looks secure enough. Although none of us are safe. Especially when one of our own becomes a Sith."

She noticed Obi-Wan looked confused. "What do you mean one of our own?"

"Lord Avel was once a Padawan. He was once known as Darrous Emerson."

Obi-Wan searched his memory but didn't recall a Padawan by that name. "Are you certain?"

"I wasn't sure at first when I saw the reports on Kessel. But I sensed something familiar and while meditating I remembered him from the Temple. We had a class or two together but then a Master chose him to be his apprentice a few years earlier than most Padawans. After that I never saw him again. He and his Master were constantly on missions. A few years before Geonosis I heard he left the Order after his Master died on a mission. Now out of no where he returns as a Sith."

As if Obi-Wan didn't have enough questions about Avel this only added more to the mystery. Why leave the Order? He would have been assigned a new Master. What happened in those missing years from his life as a Jedi learner to a Sith apprentice?

If only there was a way to look into the Temples archives to learn more about him. It was too risky to go back to the Temple and most likely pointless. Today it just sat there, destroyed and vacant. It was a reminder to the galaxy what traitors the Jedi were and that the Empire would crush anyone who planned mutiny.

Barriss broke his ruminations, "I wish I could remember more but I didn't really know him to begin with. Understanding who he is, or was, what happened to him, could help us."

"We'll deal with the Sith when we are ready. It will take many people to come together to make a difference." He reached to place his hand on hers. "Finding each other was no accident. It was the will of the Force that we survived."

Barriss looked into the Jedi Master's eyes and thought about what he said. Why did she survive? Over the past year, thinking about the purge and everything she had lost, she was beginning to lose her faith. Why would the Force allow the Sith to rule the galaxy? She felt betrayed. How could the Force be calling on her and the remaining Jedi to fix what it allowed to happen? With every Jedi she hoped to find each would have their story of how they escaped and how they started their life over. She found a new life with the help of the only person she could trust now, Kornell. "Ironic that it was our _attachments_ to others that saved us from the purge."

Obi-Wan responded stiffly, "I suppose. Although, some of us have more self-control over our emotions than others."

Barriss read his meaning behind those words. "Why didn't you ever report Anakin to the Council?"

He didn't how to answer but stated with a sigh, "I didn't know how far they had let their _friendship_ take them and by the time I found out I encouraged Anakin to confess to them - but there was no longer a Council to report to."

They kept silent for a moment, the only sound the blaring Holo'toons, and drank their water. As a means to take away the blame he placed on himself she told him, "We've all been blind. About everything."

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair and gazed around the room. Yes, the truth was right in front of them and not one person ever opened their eyes. Count Dooku told him a Sith was controlling the Senate. He and Anakin spent months tracking Sidious' trail. Master Windu found a clue that led right to the Senate itself. No one saw the obvious.

It wasn't just the war and the destruction of the Jedi that Sidious orchestrated but the seduction of Anakin to the Sith teachings. And his former Padawan once admitted to him that he would have turn to the dark side. The thought still gave Obi-Wan chills at night. "Anakin asked me about methods in sustaining life."

Barriss tilted her head slightly, "That's funny he should ask considering he already believes he's done so once before."

Rubbing his forehead with his hand Obi-Wan said, "I don't know what goes through his mind. He fears losing those he loves and would give everything he could if he thought they could be saved. He knows he was manipulated by Palpatine but he must still believe there's some truth to his lies if he's asking me about everlasting life."

Barriss had never seen the Jedi Master like this. She could sense him working to keep his frustration and anger under control and couldn't even begin to understand the weight of responsibility placed on his shoulders when Obi-Wan took it upon himself to train Anakin. "Take comfort in that fact that he is asking you and not seeking for answers elsewhere."

"He didn't like what I had to say." Obi-Wan snuffed.

"All you can do is advise him the best way you know how and have faith that your words have influenced him. In the end only Anakin can save himself."

-X-

Padmé hovered over the refresher seat releasing that sickening feeling in her stomach. She remembered the last time she felt this way. It was just as bad the second time around. After pressing the release button she washed up at the sink. Staring at the drain she couldn't believe it. One night without precaution was all it took. Padmé shook her head at her own stupid carelessness. She and Anakin weren't ready for this.

Taking the twins out of the playpen she returned to her bed to rest. She tried to have a normal day but nausea and fatigue slowed her down. She thought she would feel well enough to volunteer but a trip to the refresher this morning told her otherwise. Anakin almost called in a personal day just so he could stay with her but Padmé convinced him not to after almost an hour of arguing. He could be so blasted stubborn. Did he expect to call in a personal day for the next few months? She started to feel better in the afternoon so she started to clean the house for the twins' birthday party tomorrow. Then she made herself a late lunch and that feeling came back again.

Now she was in bed with her children near to keep her company. She brought some of their toys onto the bed and played with them, teaching them to place the right shape block in the right shape hole of the box locking them side till the trap door opened when the box was full.

Being a mother was unlike anything she imagined. A hole in her heart had been filled. Of course when she found out she was pregnant she was the most terrified she had ever been in her life. Not only did she have to worry about people finding out but also everyday she dreaded the thought that her husband wouldn't return and she'd be left a widowed mother raising a fatherless child. That thought filled her with more heartache than disappointing the people of Naboo she served. But despite all the worrying and fear she was happy that she was blessed with such a gift that her beloved gave her. For some reason she didn't feel the same way right now. Now was not the time for another child. Three babies? How would they ever handle all the work? Why did this happen now?

The front door opened and she heard Anakin come in. Leia and Luke's heads perked up and they called out to him. Threepio greeted his master, as usual, and was ordered to set the table. Anakin brought home some take out. His footsteps came down the hall and stopped at the threshold of their room.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Padmé noticed how professional he looked in his agency uniform. A dark blue pullover shirt and leather vest with the seal of Naboo embroidered on the left. "The same."

He sat behind her and greeted them all with a kiss. Then Padmé leaned back against his body. "Did you eat anything?"

"I can't keep anything down. And the smell of whatever you brought home is _not_ helping."

With the flick of his hand Anakin opened the window to air out the room. He placed his hands on her shoulders to give her a massage. Giving into his touch she began to relax.

Last night Padmé finally worked up the nerve to take a pregnancy test. Staring at that blue vial confirmed what she already knew. Surprisingly Anakin was more excited than she expected. He picked her up and spun her around. That wasn't a good idea since he spent the next few minutes holding her hair back.

When she felt better she was too tired to talk about the situation. Now those unspoken feelings lingered. It was the bantha in the room. "Ani, do you think we're ready for another child?"

Honestly Anakin wasn't ready but the Force blessed them sooner than expected. His vision was confirmed. Maybe that part of him that wished for another child willed it into existence. Wrapping his arms around her body he slipped his hand under her shirt and over her stomach. Closing his eyes and placing a kiss her neck he opened himself to the Force. It was very clear to him there was a small glimmer of someone's presence growing inside his wife. It was too small for him to feel unless he focused on it. It was too soon but that didn't mean they couldn't handle the responsibility. They had nine months to prepare and a supportive family to help them. It was a blessing things turned out as well as they did. Their lives could have been so different. That nightmare could have come true. Padmé could have died and his children with her. What would have become of his life then? That always lingered in the back of his mind. It could be different this time. This time he wasn't away fighting a war. He could be right by her side the whole way through making sure everything went smoothly. "We weren't exactly ready for the twins either. We had no plan then and everything worked out. Look at them, they're happy and loved."

Watching their children play together Padmé continued, "It's more than that. What if those nightmares return?"

He sensed much fear and guilt coming from his wife. "Let's not think about that right now. I want you to be happy about this. If those nightmares return," he paused not wanting to think about the possibility, "then we'll deal with them. This is supposed to be a happy moment for us."

Padmé remained silent and just nodded. There would be no way to stop those nightmares. He was always haunted by dreams. Not all of them were visions that became real. It was just the pain of having to see her husband suffer through them. It was also the way he obsessed about them and kept his fears to himself that frightened her.

But his reaction to the news of this new baby was not what she expected. When she told him she was late it was not the shocked, stuttering reaction when she told him the first time around. He looked at her with a sense of surprised satisfaction.

Threepio came to the door interrupting their thoughts. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you Threepio." Padmé answered. Moving Anakin's hands away from her body she stood up.

"I'll be right there. I just want to change out of these clothes."

"Ok."

He watched as Padmé took Leia and Luke with her to the kitchen. Anakin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't show Padmé what he was feeling. She was scared enough. He just prayed those nightmares of her death wouldn't return, that they would remain safe and hidden, that they could handle a third child before they were ready to. Anakin placed his trust in the Force. Sometimes he felt he had been blessed more than he deserved.

_Author's Note: Lyrics from the song 'Ever the Same' by Rob Thomas._


	8. Chapter 8 One Year Later

_**Author's Note: January 2008. This chapter is a revised version; two scenes were completely altered and others were tweaked from the original version I posted in 2006.**_

**Chapter 8 – One Year Later**

_Companion to our demons_

_They will dance, and we will play_

_With chairs, candles and cloth_

_Making darkness in the day_

-X-

"Ani, can you come in here please?"

"Just give me a sec." Anakin called back as he searched through his armoire.

"I need your help, _now_."

It really was a matter of urgency as he joined his wife in Leia's nursery and found his son climbing his sister's toy shelf, despite Padmé's warning. He grabbed the baby before the whole case could topple over him, and swung him into his embrace. "Don't climb that, Luke." The boy laughed and threw his arms around his father's neck. He gave his son a kiss and handed him the plush toy Luke was reaching for.

"Why did you only dress Luke? I'm running around getting the house ready, getting dressed, I still haven't done my hair, I had to run to the 'fresher and then I come to find Leia not even dressed? I want them ready and fed by the time everyone arrives so then we only have to think about getting dinner prepared. " Padmé slipped the deep purple ruffled dress with puffed sleeves over Leia's head.

Anakin frowned at her implication that he was not helping out. "I was just going to but she was still sleeping. Thought I'd give her a few more minutes."

Padmé picked up her daughter and made a rush for the door but Anakin intercepted her. "Hey, slow down. There's no need to rush."

She glared at him. "They'll be here in an hour."

Anakin urged Padmé to sit in the rocking chair. Although reluctant she complied. Sitting back Padmé let her body rest and her mind stop spinning. She reached over for a comb to style Leia's curls into two short pick tails then leaned over to where Luke stood in front of where Anakin knelt down to fix his hair. He looked absolutely adorable in his green overalls and pale yellow shirt that nearly matched the color of his hair. Luke held out his plush starfighter, "ksss."

Padmé laughed, "I rather kiss you." She took his hand and showered it with kisses. "And you too Leia." Leia, who was still cranky, squirmed in response to her mother's affection. "Now it's time to eat."

Basking in the moment Anakin reached into his vest pocket. "I made something for you." Anakin placed a small wood box in his wife's hand. She looked down surprised, "What for?"

"I once read about a tradition, I forget whose custom it was, where the man gives a present to the mother of his child on the child's birthday."

Padmé slightly blushed and opened the lid. A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes fell upon a pair of earrings hand carved from soft pink and silver seashells, the same type of shells that lined the shore behind their home. The small, yet detailed mirrored images were of a woman's profile and her hand placed over her heart. "Asmé, the Goddess of Loyalty." She looked up to meet Anakin's eyes. "She was also a mother to twins."

Anakin smiled, "I know, a boy and a girl. I looked through a lot of holos of Naboo's iconic figures to find the perfect image. When I found it I knew it was the right one and I didn't even know who she was."

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She leaned over to cup her husbands face with her free hand and kiss him. After she put them on he pushed back her hair to take a look and met her eyes. "Perfect."

Padmé frowned, "I don't have anything for you."

He took her hand. "I already have everything I need." Her expression didn't change. "Besides I like giving you gifts."

"You don't need to shower me with gifts, Anakin."

"But I've already thought of something for when the baby is born." He spoke in a playful and self-assured tone. Padmé didn't share the same joyful sentiment. Adjusting Leia position in her arms she stood up forcing Anakin to get up from his crouched stance. "Let's just feed the twins."

Anakin felt uneasy as she left the room. She hadn't spoke about the baby since yesterday and before they fell asleep when he reached out to rest his hand on her belly she turned and shifted away. It wasn't like his wife to suppress what was on her mind and she always was trying to get him to talk about what was on his. He came out of his thoughts when he felt Luke hug his leg. "Dada-de."

Smiling down at his son he asked, _hungry?_Luke simply nodded his head.

-X-

The weather cooled down enough to have the party on the patio over looking the lake. Everyone arrived together in the late afternoon, on time just like Padmé said they would. As usual Jobal brought food with her, even though Anakin had bought plenty and already started the barbeque. Jobal, Sola and Padmé entered the kitchen to set out the food.

Jobal opened the containers of food and their aroma quickly filled the room. She studied her daughter and saw something different about her. The way she carried herself was more cautious. Her hair was swept up into a braided bun and her golden yellow summer dress brought out her inner glow. "You look well, Padmé. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm still getting over it." Padmé moved to the window and moved her hand over the sensor. It opened and a small breeze entered.

Jobal and Sola quickly looked at one another. "Your father and I could have come over yesterday. You shouldn't have to take care of the children while you're feeling ill."

Handing over a set of plates and with an edge in her voice Padmé said, "You worry too much. It wasn't that bad."

Sola quickly came to her defense. "Mom, if she needed help she would ask." With a small one-arm hug around Padmé's shoulder she added, "And we're all glad you're feeling better today. It would be a shame to miss Leia and Luke's first birthday."

Padmé could barely pay attention. She closed her eyes and still she could make out what her mother and sister were taking out of the containers, shaak in a blanket, coleslaw, fish and pickles finger sandwiches, and hot pepper and onion dip with potato slices. With all this food right in front of her there was no way she could hold back. Looking at her mother she wondered how obvious she was. Jobal met her gaze and held it. Her mother was not easily fooled. She never knew how she did it but before Sola announced she was pregnant her mother had already guessed it. Both times. Padmé, however, was knee deep in the affairs of the senate that last year of the war and had not seen her family in months. If her mother has seen her and guessed back then, what would she have said?

"Excuse me." Padmé said before she left for the refresher.

Padmé had been gone only a few minutes before Sola leaded over the island's counter top and whispered, "Don't do it."

"There's only one way to know for sure." Jobal said.

Sola's eyes widened. "You should wait till she is ready to tells us."

"Well why can't she tell us? She doesn't have to pretend anymore." Sola noticed her mother was no longer whispering. In fact she was quite angry, bitter even.

"I'm sure she and Anakin have their reasons." Sola whispered.

They both remained silent when they heard Padmé coming back. When she returned to the kitchen she noticed how tense they were. "What's wrong?"

Padmé watched Sola's sympathetic expression as she shook her head. Her mother stood tall and looked her square in the eye. "Padmé, are you pregnant?"

Staring at her mother she thought about saying 'no' but didn't think she could bring herself to lie. Shifting her eyes she looked behind her mother where the twins were sitting in their highchairs outside. She didn't like having to deny her child the first time but how dare her mother decided to ambush her. _Blast her_. "Yes"

Jobal let out a scream of excitement and came around to hug her daughter. Before Padmé knew it her mother asked one question after another and she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Congratulations, sweetie. This is wonderful news."

"Than-"

"And certainly a surprise."

"I wasn't ready to –"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jobal asked.

"We only found out yester-"

Hugging her daughter again she said, "I am so happy for you and Anakin. You must be so excited."

Padmé didn't answer.

"This is such a blessing." Jobal held onto her daughter like she was afraid to let go.

Sola handed two plates to her mother. "Ok mom, that's enough, give her room to breathe."

Padmé gave her sister a look of appreciation then led the way to the patio with plates in hand.

-X-

"Do you know what you are doing?" Ruwee asked.

Anakin adjusted the flame. "Of course. Don't worry my cooking won't kill you."

"The flame is too high, you're going to burn the steaks." Ruwee reached for the knob.

Anakin blocked his hand with the turner tongs. "I'm making them well done." Ruwee took a seat next to his other son-in-law at the table.

"I prefer medium-well." Ruwee instructed. Anakin moved one of the steaks to a higher level on the grill.

Obi-Wan noticed the grill had been modified and rebuilt. He asked in a mocking but loving way, "Did you make that barbecue from spare parts you found?"

"I bought it used and damaged for one twenty, fixed it up and added more features. And it cooks better than any of the new barbecue models on the market now." Anakin bragged.

They all ignored his usually cockiness and Darred suggested, "That hobby of yours is a good way to make some pocket credits."

Anakin closed the lid and took his seat between Obi-Wan and Luke's highchair. He passed to Luke the piece of bread he was reaching for. Luke broke part of it off and handed it to his sister. In two minutes both pieces would be a soggy mess.

"I've thought about it. Maybe some day when I have more time."

Ruwee looked like he was about to say something when a sudden scream came from inside the house. Everyone turned to look. Ryoo and Pooja raised their heads from their artwork. They were sitting near their cousins at the end of the table with the droids drawing birthday wishes with oil pastels.

"Why is grandma screaming?" Pooja asked.

_Sounds like the nexu is out of the bag, _Artoo chirped.

Threepio turned to the astromech. "Nexu? What are you talking about?"

_It's a figure of speech. I am talking about the news of the child Mistress Padmé is carrying._

"R2-D2 that information is top secret. Mistress Padmé's orders." Threepio warned his counterpart.

Ryoo asked the golden droid with a smirk, "What's top secret?"

"Oh dear…" Threepio said nervously.

Ruwee stood up to see what had happened. Before he reached the door the Naberrie women stepped outside. "Are you alright? Why did you scream? What was going on in there?"

Jobal answered him, "Padmé and Anakin have good news to share."

Padmé met her husband's eyes as she set the plates on the table. She was visibly upset. He stood up and came by her side. She softly took his hand and wished she could disappear.

"We weren't going to say anything yet but mom had _other_ ideas," Padmé paused as she felt Anakin squeeze her hand, "I'm pregnant."

Jobal quickly moved in for another hug and words of 'congratulations' and 'thank you' were said between everyone. Except Ruwee, he stood still, slightly shocked. After a quick and cold look toward Anakin he gave his daughter a hug.

"Congratulations Padmé."

"Thank you." She broke away and gave her father a forced smile. An awkward silent moment passed till she said, "And?"

Ruwee inwardly sighed and extended his hand to his son-in-law, "And Anakin."

Anakin accepted and responded, "Thank you."

Jobal motioned to the table, "Ok, I made all these appetizers so let's sit down and eat."

-X-

Padmé stood on the shore of the lake looking out at the water. It was peaceful and the quiet time she needed after the dinner she sat through. It was not something she prepared herself for. The baby was all her mother could talk about. Jobal was more excited than she was but her mother didn't have to live with the same fears as her. The conversations between the men weren't engaging either, mechanics and fishing. Padmé sighed as she thought back on it. It made her head spin. Anakin says you're supposed to clear your mind when you want to meditate.

Slipping off her shoes and lifting the hem of her dress slightly she walked along the edge of the crystal clear water. The coolness felt good on her feet and she studied the way the water would cover her skin when she made each step, following the footsteps ahead of her. A mother pom-hopper and her young walked the same path only moments before. It was the quiet times like this that made her glad she no longer lived in an urban environment.

When she approached the house again she saw her father waiting for her with a cup in his hand. Slipping her shoes back on she walk up the stone steps to meet him.

"I made you some tea. This flavor used to help your mother and sister when they had nausea."

"Thank you." She took a sip. Its warmth was soothing and its sweet taste tingled her throat. "Mmm, it's good."

"I can get you more and bring it over next time."

She nodded her head and they took a seat on the bench in the garden. They sat in silence. Padmé wasn't in much of a talking mood but her father's company was comforting.

Ruwee looked around. The house stood strong and the low sun in the sky cast an enchanting light on the blue domes and stone building. The garden Padmé planted, though small, flourished with color and sweet scents. Even the skyline was alive. The massive mountains in the distance dwarfed the lake, which was already the largest lake on Naboo. The family of pom-hoppers that Ruwee watched Padmé follow were now swimming in the water, leaving a trail of ripples behind them. There was so much life around them.

He watched Padmé sitting quietly and sipping her tea. Her news had startled him. This sanctuary wasn't as safe as it felt. His daughter and her family would always have to watch their backs. Bringing another baby into that didn't seem wise. But it was also not fair that his daughter should have to give anything up because of her hidden life.

Sometimes it was easy to blame Anakin. He convinced her to secretly marry him, and he could have killed Palpatine when he had the chance. But it was foolish to think Padmé didn't make mistakes also. It was also foolish to think that if Anakin were not in the picture at all she would not have been in danger. In fact he may have saved her life. Many other Senators who opposed Palpatine and the war were now imprisoned or died of "accidental" or "mysterious" events.

"You two have really made this place a beautiful home. I'm glad you found a place to get settled. I can see you and your family living here a long time, creating memories," he said softly.

"As long as the Imperials and the Sith don't discover us." Padmé whispered into her cup.

"I wish that wasn't a reality," Ruwee paused. "It isn't fair that you can't live in peace. There is still a lot to be thankful for."

Her dad always saw things without the rose colored glasses. At times it made it easier to talk to him. "Why did she have to do that? She was so proud of herself that she was right she couldn't mind her own business."

He saw her eyes avoid his as they began to tear up. He placed his arm around her. Ruwee would be sure to have a talk with his wife tonight.

"I don't know why she's so happy. There are a million reasons why we shouldn't…" she took the last sip of her tea. "I don't want to discuss this right now."

Ruwee nodded, not wanting to step over the line. "You should at least discuss this with Anakin. I'm sure he already senses what you're feeling."

Padmé didn't respond and just rested her head on her dad's shoulder.

-X-

Luke turned the wheel and pressed the center button to watch it light up and emit engine sounds in musical notes. Leia reached over to press the button too. They both bounced and giggled with delight.

The early evening pod race was on the HoloNet and Anakin sat on the sofa to watch with Leia and Luke on each lap. What made the race more enjoyable for the toddlers was the pod simulator, which was actually just a musical wheel that lit up every color in the galaxy. Anakin continued to watch his children's fascination.

It was the last lap, he pointed to the screen to the alien approaching the finish line, to say, "We're almost at the finish, speed up." Bouncing them on each knee made them laugh even more.

"Team Skywalker wins!" He lifted his son above his head and lowered him again to blow raspberries on his tummy. Luke laughed and shrieked from the repeated motions.

Leia grabbed onto her father's sleeve demanding his attention. "I haven't forgotten about you, my dear." Anakin picked her up for her turn.

"Do they win every race?" Obi-Wan entered the room. Anakin set Leia down next to her brother on the sofa and watched Obi-Wan take a seat adjacent to him. He kept an eye on his two children playing together as he spoke to the older Jedi.

"Of course." Anakin answered. "Now that no one is around I've been meaning to ask how did things go with Barriss?"

"She said she'd read your instructions and test out the codes. You may already have received a dummy message. She also had some interesting information about Darth Avel."

Anakin's head perked up and he shut off the HoloNet transmitter. "What kind of information?"

"She said she remembered he was a Padawan and he left the Order when his Master died on a mission."

Anakin was stunned, "She knew him?"

Obi-Wan softly shook his head. "She didn't know him personally but said she remembered his name was Darrous Emerson."

Anakin sat back to think about this new piece of information. He would have to talk to Barriss himself. "Maybe I can get into the Temple and find more information, assuming the archives weren't destroyed."

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. Instead of asking the obvious question he patiently waited for Anakin to explain what he meant.

"With everything going on I decided to wait to tell Padmé this. The Agency has been invited to Coruscant for their first Imperial engineers' convention. And those who work for space agencies from all over the galaxy are _expected_ to attend and of course TSA will. It's our part to show that the people of Naboo support the Empire." Anakin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, while I'm there I should take the opportunity to get in the Temple."

"That's an awful big risk to take. Besides not knowing if the archives are still there, or intact, we don't know what kind of security there is around the Temple. It could be one giant trap."

Anakin paused and knew this plan might not work in their favor. Luke crawled his way off the sofa and onto the floor with some help from his father. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin held the boy up on his feet helping him with his small steps between the sofa and center table. Leia stuck her thumb in her mouth and leaned against Anakin's side. "We won't know unless one of us checks it out." With a sly smile and mischievous tone he added, "And I know of ways to get in and out of that place undetected."

Obi-Wan grimaced. "I don't doubt that. Just don't get caught and however you plan to get in there, make sure you have a plan for getting out. And not that I would ever encourage you to keep things from your wife, but perhaps you shouldn't tell Padmé about your scavenger hunt."  
Anakin laughed, "Think she would talk me out of it?"

"No, I think she'd want to go with you."

"Well she can't." Anakin stated.

-X-

Padmé sat on the edge of her side of the bed trying to shield her feelings and shut Anakin out. Her husband was outside meditating before turning in for the night. She felt him reaching out to her and found it to be a struggle to turn him away. It was frustrating and annoying that her deepest feelings weren't private anymore. And she didn't have the luxury of knowing what he was feeling with the same sensitivity and skill. She heard Anakin come to the room and stop at the doorway to watch her even though she was turned away from him.

He'd had enough of being shut out. Pushing his anger away he softly pleaded, "Talk to me, Padmé."

She didn't even move. "Sense anything disturbing during your meditation?" she finally asked with a shake in her voice.

"I felt you pushing me away." His hurt tone stabbed her heart and her stomach knotted. Softer he asked, "Turn around and look at me." She still didn't move. "Please."

When she finally did turned to face Anakin tears streamed down her face. How could she lose her composure like this? She used to be in control of her feelings. That all changed that day in the arena when she admitted to Anakin that she loved him. "I'm scared."

Anakin didn't hesitate to go to her, kneel on the bed beside her, and take her into his arms. He whispered into her hair. "Don't be."

Instead of embracing him in return she placed her hands over the baby. Happiness was not her initial reaction but that didn't mean the baby was unwanted. Fear weighed her down.

"Those nightmares," she said through her sobs. She pulled away only slightly to look into his eyes. "The way they haunted you. I felt you," she sucked in her breath, "slipping away from me, changing into someone I didn't know. I don't want to feel that again. I don't want to lose you."

Sensing the relief she felt in opening up Anakin wanted to reassure his wife. "You won't. I already told you if I have those disturbing visions we'd deal with them."

She took a few moments to calm down and catch her breath. "You're not dreading that they might return?" There was a hint of accusation in her voice, like she suspected he was lying to protect her. "Because I am. You obsess over them."

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "How could I not obsess? Every time I closed my eyes I saw you dying. I stopped sleeping for months and I still had them. But things will be different this time. I strongly doubt they will return." He contemplated continuing but he need to get this out. It could turn her feelings around. "I had a vision," he sat back on his heals, "of us with a baby. Before you were even pregnant."

She looked at him with surprise and questioning.

Placing his real hand on her cheek he traced a stream of tears with his thumb. "Not all my premonitions are dark."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There never seemed to be a good time to bring it up. You've been pushing me away and that's not like you at all." There was pain in his tone again.

She took his left hand in hers and rubbed her fingers against his callouses; amazed how even with those rough and uneven imperfections she liked the feel of them against her skin. "I'm sorry."

Her heart began to feel lighter. Anakin in tuned to her feelings shifted his body and moved closer to embrace her. "I'm sorry too."_My visions shouldn't be your burdens_.

Of all the premonitions he had foreseen in his life fatherhood was not one of them. Then being a Jedi in a secret marriage it couldn't be possible. With their current situation having more children still wasn't a wise idea. But since when was anything Anakin did rational? In the last year he actually got the chance to _become_ Padmé's husband. This was a _real_marriage. Everyday he wakes up beside her, they run through their daily routine, and every night he falls asleep besides her. No matter how good or bad a day he had coming home to her and their twins made it all better. Leia and Luke were the best things to come into his life. They were a family.

After a long moment of just holding each other she pulled away slightly to look at him but kept her arms around him. "So this vision," she began.

Anakin continued her thought. "It was just a flash. But it _felt_ promising."

A smile broke her face and reached her eyes. It was the first time he saw her smile in days. "I didn't think you could ever have a good premonition." Her smile wavered as she expressed a thought out loud. "You seem to believe those visions are absolute truths. How do you know this vision will come to pass?"

"It was the same as all my other visions," he expressed darkly, "and they all come true."

Padmé dropped her arms and pulled away. She had to remind him, "Not all. I'm still here."

_I prevented it__from happening_. "I know what I felt and what I saw."

She shook her head. "The future isn't set in stone. You don't know what will happen in 5 months, in 9 months..."

"And if something happens I'll foresee it." He took her hand and held it tightly. "I swear I won't let anyone harm our family."

Looking down at their entwined hands she whispered. "You're only human." Her gaze lifted to meet Anakin's. "Some things are beyond your control."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You don't understand the Force or my visions like I do. I saw us with a third child and now you're pregnant. I was foreseeing the future. It wasn't wishful thinking."

"What do you mean, 'wishful thinking'?"

"I want us to have more children, Padmé."

She gave him a look of disbelief. He has to be joking. Or was half joking. This is a topic they never discussed and probably should have. There were always other things on their minds.

She was too quiet. Anakin felt he probably shouldn't have said anything and he casted his eyes away from hers. "You don't feel the same." He paused to move closer to her and caress her cheek. "I know you were a workaholic most of your life but you have thought about having a family. Don't you want us to have more children?"

Padmé had given up on those dreams when she married a Jedi. Just one more sacrifice she had to make. Raising Leia and Luke was her focus and having more with the Sith in power didn't feel right, even if it was something she wanted. Would her child know that it wasn't planned? Would Leia and Luke also figure that out someday and hold that against her? She was too tired to think. The day's events were catching up with her and she just wanted to go to sleep. Pressing her cheek into his palm she opted to end the discussion with a diplomatic answer. "We'll see what the Force blesses us with."

Padmé slipped under covers and turned away from Anakin. She felt him get under the covers and place his body to lie behind her and slowly slipped his hand to rest on her side. Turning her head slightly back she saw the look on his face, like he was asking for her permission. She took his hand and moved it to rest over the baby.

_Author's Note: Lyrics are from the song 'Fumbling Towards Ecstasy' by Sarah McLachlan._


	9. Chapter 9 The Massassi Temple

_Author's Note: This chapter mentions some characters and events from the Extended Universe. If you have any questions feel free to ask them in your review. Also if you have forgotten any of the small details I've left about Avel's past you can go back to chapter 7 for his scene._

**Chapter 9 – The Massassi Temple**

_But it's too late to say you're sorry_

_How would I know?_

_Why should I care?_

_Please don't bother trying to find her_

_She's not there_

"Move in now!" an Imperial stormtrooper ordered. The sewer cover had been sliced around its seam by a crimson lightsaber and pushed back with the use of the Force. For the stormtroopers it happened in a flash second and before they could process what happened their training kicked in and they repelled down into the rebels' hide out.

"You are all under arrest for treason," one of the troopers called out, just for formality. None of these traitors were going to make it out alive and the ones who did would be sent to Kessel. The rebels were caught off guard by the Imperial intrusion and now they picked up their weapons to defending themselves. Confusion quickly settled in as smoke from a small explosion filled the space and everyone's vision was obscured, yet blaster shots were still fired.

Darth Avel lifted his hands and commanded the Force to clear the smoke. It danced out the from the blasted sewer cap in seductive waves to join the familiar fog of the underworld of Coruscant. They were so far down they reached the crust of the planet where an ocean used to exist centuries ago.

With the smoke clear the rebels and troopers continued to fire at each other, only now they could see their targets. One by one rebels were killed till the ones alive saw it was a losing fight and surrendered their weapons.

After the shooting stopped Avel descended and looked around the room finding dead rebels and some of his own stormtroopers on the floor. The air was filled with an acidic stench that brought back memories of Vjun.

"Bring me their leaders." Avel ordered his troopers.

As Avel stepped over the dead bodies one nearly dead but bold rebel lifted his blaster to shoot the dark lord from behind. Sensing the attack before it happened Avel deflected the shot with his hand and sent it back to his shooter. The victim was dead before he could be surprised by the Sith Lord's trick.

Avel had been anticipating this moment for three months. These rebels had been causing enough trouble on Coruscant by planting bugs in government offices and raiding weapons from military posts that Palpatine postponed Avel's trip to Yavin IV's Massassi Temple till they were _taken care of_. Finally, an Imperial spy exposed the rebels' names and their headquarters, a sewer control center that suppressed the ocean water below the crust through a high tech pipe system.

Stormtroopers began clearing out the dead bodies and checking their computer system for information. In the middle of this chaos Lord Avel was presented with the leaders.

"Here they are, my Lord." The troopers threw the five small time rebel leaders to the ground face down, one bothan, two sullustans and two humans. Each trooper kept his blaster pointed to each prisoner's back. Avel signaled his for his men to step away before he ignited his lightsaber and walked down the execution line severing their heads off. One by one they rolled away, the wolf like bothan, the mouse eared sullustans, the spiky haired male human, all in a flash with no dramatic pause. With each slice Avel drew from the power of their extinguished life force until he got to the final rebel. The second human who was bald with tribal tattoos lifted her head and looked into her killer's eyes. Her stare made the Sith Lord hesitate. Time felt like it stopped but a moment later the dark lord closed his eyes and beheaded the woman.

-X-

Sidious was not in his best mood. His meditation left him with unease and uncertainty. His apprentice had been doing his job well but this wasn't the first time since his training began that he sensed ties to Avel's past resurface and then be disregarded. Those painful memories were meant to fuel his anger and hate. Make his strength in the dark side grow.

Drawing the blinds open the vacant Jedi Temple came into view. Sidious at times enjoyed or cursed this view in his meditation room. Tonight he was cursing both Skywalker and the Force for ruining what he took him years to plan. Avel was filling his role as his enforcer efficiently, but he was no Anakin Skywalker when it came to his strength in the Force.

Although, Lord Avel did have his own talents with the dark side of the Force. When the time came for him to fight Anakin he would be a worthy opponent and the one who triumphed would be the man worthy to be his apprentice.

The Sith Master thought out loud, "Force be damned if my plans fail again."

The intercom beeped and its speaker informed the Emperor that Avel had just arrived. The young apprentice entered the meditation room and came down on one knee before his master.

"The rebels have been taken care of, my master."

"Good." Sidious answered and motioned for him to rise. "Now the time has come for you to go to the Massassi Temple."

Avel hid his excitement. "I'm pleased to hear that. What will be my mission while I am there?"

He watched his hooded master walk over to a table by the wall and pick up an ancient and valuable Sith chalice part of his private art collection.

Sidious handed the chalice to his apprentice and instructed, "This was uncovered from the Massassi Temple. Take it with you to the temple and you will use it during your mediation there."

Avel furrowed his dark brows making his hard features look more like stone. He took the chalice. "That is my mission? Meditate?"

"Part of it," the master answered, "during an expedition of the temple the archaeologists discovered a high amount of energy emitting from a tomb," he paused. "The tomb of Exar Kun. The source of the energy could not be explained. Use the incense and your meditation skills to discover what the source of the energy is."

Avel had heard of the name of the Sith Lord and felt he could relate to him. Exar Kun was a talented Jedi Apprentice who fell to the dark side.

"What am I to do when I discover the source?" Avel asked.

"Report back to me before you do anything."

"As you wish, my master." Avel said with a bow.

-X-

Avel left immediately in his customized fighter. It was a full day's journey to Yavin IV. The Massassi Temple held much history when it came to Sith Lords of the past. He hoped this trip would be about the discovery of one of the Sith Lords' ancient teachings. A forgotten knowledge that he could learn and use to show he was a more worthy apprentice than Skywalker.

His hesitation with that rebel woman was still bothering him. In the end he did kill her and he did so when he detached himself from the memory of his former lover.

Asajj Ventress has been dead for some time and nothing could change that but Avel could get his revenge on Skywalker and thus kill two mynocks with one stone.

He landed his fighter on the temple grounds. The lush jungle hid his ship from sight. Stretching out with the Force he sensed the presence of the wildlife creatures native to the moon's jungle. He also observed that the excavation team left the temple and grounds around it look untouched. The only way anyone would know they were here would be to notice that relics and artifacts were missing.

Stepping down from his ship and grabbing the chalice, he began to walk the grounds toward the tomb. This place felt different from the last time he visited, when he found Asajj's broken body in a hibernation state at one of the temple's base.

The jungle felt darker and awakened. As he neared the tomb he felt as if his body was being pulled toward it. Avel stopped walking. Gathering the Force he hid his presence. But this task became harder as he came closer to the tomb. Lord Avel, a mere Sith Apprentice, was beginning to feel his strength in the Force would not hold up against this _power_. It was a great disturbance.

Avel stopped when he approached the tomb of Exar Kun. He ran his eyes along the top of the building looking at each of the black and green granite pillars placed around the statue in the middle. The grandness of the sight could make the powerless feel even more inferior and insignificant. But Avel felt an invitation to a challenge with great temptation. There was no need to meditate to discover the source of what the archaeologists called "a mysterious energy field," because Avel knew the presence of another Force user when he felt one.

A spirit strong in the Force was trapped within and called to Avel to be unleashed. And this being the tomb of Exar Kun, a Sith Lord, it was his spirit who was trapped.

Releasing him was the last thing Avel needed right now. Besides, night was falling and the planet Yavin was rising in the sky. As Avel turned on his heals he heard the echo of a tumbling stone. He looked across the ground to see he accidentally kicked not a stone since it was a perfect pyramid shape with symbols and hieroglyphs engraved on each side.

Avel picked up the device. It was a Sith holocron. Strange that it was left on the ground and not collected with all the other artifacts. On the other hand he was glad he found it here instead of in his master's private collection.

Activating it could be dangerous. If it belonged to Kun and came from the tomb itself it could release his suspended spirit. Turning away and distancing himself from the tomb he felt the spirit's anger grow as well as his own tempting curiosity. The same temptation he gave into when he joined Dooku's Separatist movement.

However, Avel continued to walk away. If he learned anything from the Sith it was never to trust one. A Sith who was strong enough and had the knowledge to keep his spirit alive was not to be trusted. Avel could feel a very threat to his own life if he gave into his curiosity.

-X-

"Lord Avel, what have you discovered?"

The apprentice answered the transmitting image of his master, "The imprisoned spirit of Exar Kun."

"Just as I suspected."

"Master, I feel he's too dangerous to release or allow him to linger within his tomb for someone to discover. He must be destroyed. Besides, 'Two there should be, no more, no less. One to embody the power; the other to crave it.'" he smiled as he quoted the rule of two.

The image gave a sinister smile. "I agree. I will meet you on Yavin IV as soon as I can. Until then stay away from that tomb and prepare for a battle with the undead."

"As you wish."

-X-

The Dark Lord decided to spend the night in the temple's Grand Audience Chamber. Located on the highest level it was a massive room and the warmest one during the cold night. After a small dinner and many hours alone Avel's mind wondered back to Asajj.

He knew he had to let go of her. Her haunting presence in his mind was a weakness. Their attraction for one another stemmed from a desire to overpower the other to become Dooku's best acolyte. After he rescued her from Yavin IV things shifted. While the competition was always there, becoming the only two Sith was their ultimate goal.

Eliminating anyone who was threat to that goal was necessary. And still is.

Opening the chalice Avel lit the incense he made and carried with him. The scent filled the chamber and drew Avel into a meditative state commanding the Force to prepare him for victory.

Eliminating Exar Kun, a spirit from the beyond, was only one step to ensure his survival. Skywalker was the next. The Dark Side of the Force was embraced and called upon. Deep in meditation time and space were irrelevant.

Avel found himself back on Coruscant, in the Industrial Sector. But none of it felt real. Only his mind was transported.

_Parked on an iron beam beneath a bridge was a speeder and sitting on the hood was a light haired man with his back turned to him. A small holo image of a woman rested in his hands._

"_Ani I'm sorry to leave you this message and not speak with you in person. There's an urgent meeting and I don't know when I'll be back. I miss you so much. I know we both have our duties and, now that you're a knight," A KNIGHT! He now recognized it was __**Skywalker**__. Avel continued to listen to the woman, "less time for ourselves. I do love you, Ani."_

_The woman was interrupted as the device flew from Skywalker's hands. He turned and screamed, "Hey!"_

_Avel laid his eyes on Asajj, who came from nowhere. She turned on the recording. "I do love you, Ani."_

_She then switched it off and spoke with a sly smile, "Senator Padmé Naberrie of Naboo, I believe. Pretty – for a Jedi toy. Do your masters know? Not that it matters. I came to Coruscant seeking Vos but he and Kenobi are not accessible at the moment. You, however, I can reach and we will start with pain. First I will kill the thing you love. Then I will kill you." Asajj crushed the recorder between her fingers and ignited her lightsabers._

_In turn Skywalker ignited his and filled with rage said, "No, first I will kill you!"_

_It was impossible for Avel to get involved. This was a vision of the past playing before him like a theater show. He watched intently from the sideline. They both dueled aggressively and relentlessly across the beam, hundreds of miles above the depths of Coruscant._

_Asajj kicked Skywalker down, "Pitiful." He fell with a grunt and grabbed his chest. He clenched his jaw and slashed his weapon as Asajj back flipped away from him, landing gracefully on the ledge. "Why am I wasting my time here with you? It shouldn't be that hard to find your beloved. The Senator dies first."_

_Asajj Force jumped through the air to a beam across the way._

_Skywalker leapt to follow, "No…stay away from her!" He then pursued and attacked with anger and rage. Asajj had no choice but to back away in defense. She crossed her blades to take off Skywalker's head. He turned and the tips scratched his left cheek._

"_Ugh!" he screamed as he brought his hand to his face._

"_I could have taken your head off that time boy. Maybe with my next stroke I will. But first I wanted you to know that I could."_

_With a flip she brought herself over him and attacked. Skywalker distracted by blocking one of her blades missed the other till the tip grazed his right eye, leaving a permanent scar. "Ah!"_

"_The last time we fought, you got lucky. This time I am the master. You don't truly comprehend the power of the dark side of the Force, but I will teach it to you. A last lesson before you die." Asajj said with spite._

_Skywalker lifted his head and glared at his enemy. "How little you know of me or my understanding of power!"_

_Their fight continued across the beam, lightsabers clashing against each other and the iron beams making sparks fly. Skywalker was like a caged animal now on the attack pushing Asajj to the edge. With a kick he made her fall to her death. He looked above and raised his hands. A screeching metallic sound echoed through the city as electrical circuits and wire lines wrapped around the falling Dark Jedi, suspending her in air. Her entire body was wrapped, her hands and legs bound._

_Tightening his fists an electrical current surged through her body. Asajj screamed in pain, "So you will kill me now Skywalker? Just let me fall to my death? I don't think so. That is not the way Jedi do things, is it? It's too dark, isn't it? Do not pretend you are what you are not!"_

_The look on Skywalkers face didn't match the cold, detached indifference in his voice. "Good bye, Asajj." He released his fists and watched her fall to the depths of Coruscant. When she disappeared he walked away with no remorse._

Avel came out of his vision full of hate and anger but with answers. He finally knew how Asajj died. He never asked Dooku the details, not wanting to know. Feeling her pain in the Force was enough.

The best answer of all was knowing how to get Skywalker out of exile. The former Senator was the bait he needed to trap and kill the Jedi. Skywalker tortured and killed Asajj and Avel planned to do the same to Padmé Naberrie.

_Author's Note: The flashback scene is from Star Wars: Republic Series 71._

_Lyrics are from the song 'About Her' by Malcolm McLaren._

_Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming._


	10. Chapter 10 – Coruscant

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a **__**long**__** time coming. Been working on it for a longer than a year. I had some blocks when it came to describing what I had outlined. Also I went back to chapters 1 through 9 to revise them. Some parts I wasn't totally happy with when I went back over the chapters. I think they are much improved and it helped to get my head back into the story. Enjoy and review. Thank you for your patience and reviews.**_

**Chapter 10 – Coruscant**

_I've never known completeness_

_Like being here_

_Wrapped in the warmth of you_

_Loving every breath of you_

-X-

The early morning sun crept through the shades illuminating the bedroom and waking Padmé. She turned her head away to keep the glare out of her eyes. Still a bit groggy, random thoughts filled her head, like remembering what day it was and the things she planned to do. Luckily this morning she woke up without feeling sick. The first eight weeks felt like a never-ending stomach flu. All she could do was sleep and use the refresher. Now her morning sickness was becoming less severe each day. Her energy returned and she felt like a human being again.

She listened to the subtle sounds in the house. The twins were quiet. They would sleep for a while longer. At least they usually did these days.

Anakin was lying on his side beside her, his hand resting on her small round belly. He was still sleeping, much to Padmé's relief.

Her eyes gazed over his face studying each detail. The way his hair wisped across his forehead and not nearly long enough to hide the thin, faint scar over his right eye. She followed the slope of his nose to his partially open lips. His breathing was lighter than usual and he looked relaxed.

She didn't think he was dreaming. She hadn't heard him talking in his sleep or felt him leave her side in the middle of the night for a while now. But the fear that he would always circled her mind like an approaching storm.

Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he soon focused on the face that was watching him. Padmé thought he probably sensed he was being watched and felt guilty for waking him. But this morning was similar to many mornings of the past few months.

Padmé caressed his cheek, feeling the stubble under her fingers. "Good morning, my love."

"Morning." Anakin mumbled with annoyance.

"Did you sleep well?"

Her husband sighed heavily and met her eyes. "It was a dreamless sleep if that makes you feel better."

"It does. I don't want you to suffer from -." Padmé couldn't complete her thought, not wanting to jinx it. She was not ever superstitious but a little more than three months had past and Anakin had not received any haunting visions about her or their baby nor has she had any complications. She wanted to keep it that way. Seeking her husband's warm comfort she moved closer to embrace him and rest her head against his chest. She barely whispered a prayer of thankfulness for one more night gone by without a dark vision.

Pushing his frustration with her early morning ritual aside, Anakin held her close and kissed the top of her head, also secretly thankful. The absence of his dreadful dreams and the memory of his vision of Padmé with a child gave him hope and security that all would go well. Even without the frightful premonitions their experiences with this pregnancy were different from the last. Just being by his wife's side made him realize how much he missed when he was away at war.

Each new development filled Anakin with the excitement, joy and awe as if he were a first time father. Padmé was grateful to see her husband in that light and at times it made her forget her misgivings about having another child. A pinnacle moment, one she would call a turning point, was the first time they saw the baby's ultrasound. The three-dimensional holo image revealed only a kidney shaped organism with a fast paced heartbeat but for its parents it meant much more. More than words could describe.

Padmé later admitted to Anakin that when she was pregnant with the twins she couldn't bring herself to look at the ultrasounds without him by her side to share the moment that was supposed to be theirs. Also, it meant she didn't have to face the reality of her situation. She had to hide her pregnancy from her family and the public and it tore her heart in pieces that she kept the little joy she felt about becoming a mother to herself. Even during a private exam she couldn't take pleasure in seeing her child, or she could now say children, on the holo projection. By looking away she wouldn't be reminded that she was lying to her family and how far that first lie has taken her, that the man she loved was fighting battles light-years away and he could possibly never return to her waiting arms to find out he was going to be a father.

He was in her arms now and she could stay that way all day. Anakin would be leaving for his trip to Coruscant tonight. The thought of him taking a trip to Imperial Center, so close to where the Sith were made her shudder. Padmé pushed that thought away. He would be away for nearly a week and this weekend were their last two days together.

Anakin broke her from her ruminations. "I take it since you're not running to the 'fresher you're feeling better?'

"I am." Anakin was very much relieved. He did all he could to help her feel better, but sitting by her side as she released her insides made him wonder why nature had to be so cruel just to grow a baby.

"And how is our little blessing?" Anakin slouched down to face her belly. He lifted the hem of her nightwear above the small round bump to place a gentle kiss on her skin.

Padmé basked in the delight at hearing his nickname for the baby. While they shared the same feeling about the baby's gender they agreed to keep it a surprise. "Little blessing is resting peacefully."

She began to comb through her husband's messy, wavy hair as he rested his head against her belly. Closing her eyes she gave into the pleasant moment between them. His gentle touch was soothing and a comforting warmth flowed over her like a blanket. Just as she began to lose herself to sleep again a tingly sensation trickled through every part of her body and she felt herself melt with Anakin. Opening her eyes she thought her sight was deceiving her but there she saw the simple image of her husband still resting against her and his hand laying flat on her belly. With his eyes closed he could be mistaken for sleeping but she knew he was not.

Everything was connected to each other through the Force. Life. The sensation of stars being born, the sun's light and nourishment, a seed beneath the ground waiting for spring, the slow current of the lake, the sound of two heart beats…

Anakin concentrated and focused his mind back toward the very room he was in. The rhythm he felt all around them continued in the way Padmé grazed her fingers through his hair, the rise and fall of her chest, and the sound of blood rushing through a being no bigger than his hand. He sensed a small turn in the current of the Force press against his mind.

Anakin slowly came out of his meditation and looked up to find Padmé watching him with curiosity and awe. She had seen him use the Force before for levitation, meditating or to silently speak to his children. She even knew he used it with her when she was in labor. But the Force was still a mystery to her, a power she would never fully understand. The experience she just shared with Anakin was a whole new level to her and gave her some insight into what the Force was like but left her still in wonderment about the unexplained power she didn't share with him.

Her stunned silence caused Anakin to ask quizzically, "Did that bother you? I won't do it again if–"

"No," she interrupted, "I - I liked how it felt."

"Maybe I should have reached out to the twins. Then we could have known ahead of time that there were two." Anakin lightly joked to hide that small regret.

Padmé ran her fingers through his waves, "Hmm, I didn't mind that we were surprised." She pushed a strand behind his ear, but it was too short and slipped back. "Speaking of the twins, I should make us some breakfast before they wake."

She moved to get up but Anakin lightly pinned her down to stop her. "Have Threepio do that."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Threepio was not programmed with culinary skills."

"Then I'll make us something. What would you like?"

Padmé, flattered by his offer, said with a smirk, "Two, no three, eggs on dark toast with jelly, and a short stack of pancakes – with assorted berries. And a cup of Felucia vima tea-"

"Milk and sugar," they said in unison. Anakin gave a small laugh and kissed her forehead, "Ok, anything else, my love?"

She smiled in appreciation, "If I think of something I'll let you know."

-

Anakin's entrance into the kitchen alerted Threepio and Artoo and they powered up to greet their master.

"Good morning, Master Anakin." Artoo also whistled along.

"Good morning."

Threepio's optical sensors watched Anakin take out a variety of food from the fridge. Understanding human behavior was part of his programming and so he noticed his master was light on his feet this very morning. He translated that it meant Master Anakin was in a good mood. Not wanting to feel useless he offered his services. "Master Anakin, I can prepare breakfast while you relax and watch the morning news on the Holo Net," while still rambling he turned the receiver on, "Is Miss Padmé feeling alright this morning? I can make some of that delicious tea that helps calm –"

Anakin cut him short, "Threepio, I got it covered." He placed the eggs, batter mix, milk and bread on the counter. As he handed two plates from the cupboard to the over-enthusiastic droid he added, "You can set the table."

Threepio noted that since his master was the one preparing breakfast that meant this was to be a romantic meal. "Certainly, Master Anakin."

The protocol droid prepared the breakfast table complete with cloth napkins wrapped around utensils and a lone burning candle in the center. Anakin proceeded to mix the batter to pour on the hot pan, scramble the eggs, make some toast and boil water as he listened to the local weather and news in the background.

After the pancakes complete with berries were stacked, the eggs packed into jelly sandwiches and the tea brewed Anakin ordered the droids to do a routine check around the house and called his wife to the breakfast table. When Padmé entered the room, in a true chivalrous fashion he pulled out her chair for her to sit and draped her napkin across her lap.

"Thank you, Anakin. This smells delicious."

Her husband took his seat adjacent from her and placed a soft kiss on her hand. "You're welcome, m'lady."

They ate their breakfast mostly in silence. Padmé equally divided her attention between her meal and the news report about on going post-war issues in the Senate. She frowned in disgust and with some regret when her replacement, Senator Baltar, chosen by Palpatine himself, addressed the Senate asking for Imperial aid and intervention for the hurricane disaster on Naboo.

All the political nonsense bored Anakin to tears and he tuned it out. He sat back, finished with his meal and on his second cup of tea, looked out the window. Brown, red and orange leaves covered the surface of the yard, yet another chore to add on the on-going list. He couldn't wait for spring when they could take their breakfast and lunch on the terrace without the distraction of the Holo News.

His own attention turned to the projection when he heard Avel's name.

"This just in, Lord Avel led the arrest of a band of rebel spies hiding in the underworld of Coruscant. Anticipating Lord Avel's arrival the leaders set off a suicide bomb and were killed. Other rebels and stormtroopers were also killed or hurt. There is yet no report on the official numbers. However the mission was a success as the rebels' ring has been disbanded, thanks to Lord Avel's leadership and the force of his 501st Legion." The image changed from the androgynous, humanoid reporter to Lord Avel stepping out of a speeder. "His lordship would not comment or answer our questions but we have been informed that the case has been handed over to an inquisitor while Lord Avel takes on his next brave mission to protect the citizens in the Empire."

The holocams record the Sith as walked to his private starship. He is honored and glorified by the media. Their new _Hero With No Fear _while instilling fear in others.

Anakin was giving a choice to still be that hero. Instead he chose to hide away on Naboo at Padmé's request. How long would he have to wait before he could have everything he lost back?

Padmé shut off the receiver and threw down the controller. Her vision fixated on the flame flickering on the candle in front of her. "I hate that you're going there." She shut her eyes tight. "Of all places why did it have to be Coruscant?"

Anakin reached for her hand. "We've already been through this."

They made eye contact. "Are you sure _he_ won't sense your presence?"

With reassurance he told her, "Padmé, I've been preparing for this trip for a few months, meditating and practicing my skills with stealth. I have my fake id docs and I won't bring my lightsaber. Sidious will never know I am there."

"Unless he already knows you're coming. This could all be a trap."

Anakin shook his head. "I highly doubt that. It doesn't feel like one."

Padmé jerked forward towards him. "Just be careful. I have a bad feeling about this."

Anakin threaded his fingers with hers and rubbed the forefinger of his other hand up and down her arm. "Forget Coruscant for now. What do you want to do today?"

Padmé didn't answer right away. She watched his finger trace her arm. "Well first we should wash these dishes. Then take a shower."

"Together?" Anakin gave her a carnal grin.

She smiled, "I'd enjoy your company. By the time we're done the twins will be calling for us. I thought about taking a trip across the lake to see the ollopoms migrate but I think I rather just stay home today."

"Me too. Actually I was thinking of raking up those leaves," he nudged his chin toward the window, "into a big pile and have the kids play in it."

"And jump in with them." Padmé playfully shoved his shoulder. An image from last fall came to mind when they were still living at Sola and Darred's lake house. Anakin and Obi-Wan had gone over the land surrounding the house to rake up the leaves. Ryoo and Pooja had come out and excitedly dove into the mountainous piles wrecking hours of work. Obi-Wan was clearly upset by their behavior but was more so when Anakin joined in to play with them.

Anakin stood up to take the dishes to the sink, "You will too."

-X-

The day flew by and after the toddlers were finally down for the night Anakin had to leave for the spaceport. Padmé walked her husband to his speeder where he threw his travel bag into the passenger's seat. The scene, saying goodbye like this was a resurrected memory. Since settling on Naboo neither expected to have to be separated again.

Padmé shivered from the cold evening air and Anakin took her into his arms breathing in her scent as he buried his face between her shoulder and neck. "I'll miss you."

His body warmed hers and only made her think about the big, empty bed she'd sleep in alone. "Be safe." She closed her hand in his hair, brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "I love you."

Anakin declared the same sentiment and before he drove off they kissed with too much longing and reluctance to let go.

No matter how much farther Anakin drove away from his home he still felt his wife's hold on him along with her concern and worry. Even without the knowledge of his plan to get inside the Jedi Temple, he knew her feelings were justified. If Padmé was right and he was walking into a trap, then leaving his wife and children unguarded would be his stupidest mistake. Anakin asked Obi-Wan to keep himself open to any disturbances in the Force, though that would be difficult with the dark side clouding their vision. That didn't make Anakin feel any better about being on Imperial Center. He'd have to rely on resources besides the Force to find any answers.

The speeder under Anakin's direction turned with the curves and sped through the forests on the way to Theed until Anakin felt a shift in the Force. Something up ahead blocked his way and he hoped it wasn't a new Imperial checkpoint. The lone, hooded figure on the road told him it was not.

Anakin stepped out of his speeder. "Barriss, what in the blazes are you doing here?"

The Mirialan woman pushed back the hood of her parka. "Waiting to crossing paths with you. I didn't think you would get my message in time and had to let you know I'm going to Coruscant and _we_ are going to get into the Temple." As she smiled her diamond tattoos lifted across her face.

Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, no, no. It's risky enough that one Jedi is snooping around. You can't come." Anakin opened the door to step back into his speeder.

"Are you forgetting that you have to attend a convention all day and that leaves you little time to do reconnaissance?"

Anakin folded his arms. "You assume too much. I have ways to get in and out of the Temple, and I have a very reliable source I can contact."

Barriss matches his stance and tone. "So do I, _and_ the free time. You could use my help. I didn't come here to ask _if_ I could tag along, but just to let you in on my decision. If we work together this will be easier."

Only Obi-Wan and Barriss knew of his excursion to see the Temple's ruins. Although the three of them discussed what he could possibly find there Anakin never sensed Barriss' intention to join him. He then wondered if Obi-Wan knew of her intentions and encouraged her to follow him. Anakin reached out to her mind and felt her struggle. She was fighting to suppress her anxiety, her grief and her anger. This wasn't just about finding information. She wanted to see the Temple to find some kind of peace. "Fine."

Barriss nodded once. "Glad we're on the same page. Thanks to your encrypted message system I'll send you some details I had in mind. I'll see you on Coruscant."

"When do you arrive?"

"In the evening of your first day. We all can't take a chartered flight." With a wink she turned to walk off.

"See you soon and may the Force be with us," Anakin whispered.

-X-

Coruscant, despite the new name Imperial Center, looked the same. Its lights from space gave it the appearance of a rare, shimmering jewel. Being on the surface felt anything but. Coruscant was strong with the dark side of the Force. Anakin felt it seeping from the darkest caverns when the freighter entered the system. While he expected his Force abilities to be clouded by the darkness he didn't expect to feel the void of Palpatine's presence. If the Emperor was cloaking his presence just as Anakin was, then the Jedi had reason to be even more cautious.

Suspicion, fear, and paranoia lived in the beings that went about their day. Although security was tight Den Mercer's ID docs got Anakin past customs and checked into the hotel where the convention was being hosted.

The first day had been lively and buzzing with activity. Engineers from across the galaxy had come to network, showcase new ships in production and show their support and cooperation with the new regime.

After the long day many of the attendants retired to their rooms to rest before it began again, but those who had never been to Coruscant before wanted to explore beyond the hotel.

Anakin answered the door to his room and hid his annoyance with surprise. "What are you all dressed up for?" He moved aside to allow Nikkei to enter. Though he asked it was clear she was ready to enjoy the evening out. She was wearing a 2-piece outfit made of pleated organza that draped around her body in an aesthetic fashion to show off her midriff and shoulders. It was difficult to tell its color because as she moved the light reflected off the material and beaded bodice in different spectrums. No matter what shade of blue or purple appeared it complemented her skin tone. Her jet-black hair, adorned with jeweled clips, was styled up to show off her neck and dangling jeweled earrings.

"I read about this great Mon Calamari restaurant and came by to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me." She then took notice that Anakin was dressed down in dark blue drawstring pants and a soft pull over shirt. He held a data pad, "Thanks but I was just about to order room service and call it a night," he lied. Anakin sat down in the armchair by the window and continued to scroll through the menu.

Nikkei frowned. "I was hoping by being on Coruscant you would break out of your shell a bit."

Anakin said, without even looking up, "My shell?"

"Yes, Den." Nikkei moved to sit on the edge of the bed and faced her friend. "You're so much fun to work with but outside the comfort of the agency you're, well, shy."

Anakin wanted to laugh at her assessment of his personality. He settled with, "I'm just not that hungry. Mon Calamari is never a light meal."

"That's fine but do you really want to eat alone in your room knowing there's so much of the city to discover? At least let's just go out for dinner."

She was watching him with a sweet, hopeful smile. Anakin knew she meant well and could have easily gone out with anyone else in their group but it was obvious why she asked him. And damn the powers that be she was getting in the way of his plans. "There was this diner I wanted to try out."

Anakin saw her hold back a scrunched nosed look. "All right, sounds… good. But save your appetite because tomorrow we're having Mon Calamari."

-

Although Nikkei was weary of eating at a diner, she had gotten Den to agree to have dinner with her and so she could deal with whatever could be on the menu. At least he changed into something that didn't make her feel overdressed. He wore a long, black leather jacket over a black V-neck shirt and black slacks. After a back and forth discussion they agreed to make their way to the diner by turbo lifts and skywalks, then take an air taxi back.

The cool night walk to CoCo Town took only 20 minutes and gave them a chance to recap the day's events. Both Anakin and Nikkei were surprised to find they each took notice of the lack of non-humans invited to the convention. Of all the space agencies from the different systems in the Empire the only non-humans in attendance were Verpine and Sullustans.

Anakin led Nikkei to the Med'soto style diner and they were seated in a red booth. A quick glace back into the kitchen settled Anakin's concerns when he saw Dex flipping sliders on the grill.

Anakin had gone through a mental list of locals on Coruscant he knew growing up, most of them junk dealers he'd deal with when he was a Padawan and would sneak out of the Temple to buy parts for his droid projects. A dead Jedi making contact with them would be foolish. But Dex was an old friend of Obi-Wan's and he heard all kinds of information from his customers, especially the regulars. Now he just had to get Dex's attention and politely ditch Nikkei.

A server droid rolled up. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have nerf steak, well done, with sliders and a glass of ardees." Anakin answered.

Nikkei clicked her tongue with one more glance of the menu. "I will have the large fried nerf garden salad. Please put the 'special mix dressing' on the side, and I'll have what he's drinking. Thank you."

"Ah, you managed to find the only healthy dish they make." Anakin teased.

"Should I be worried about that dressing? It didn't specify what it was made from." she winced.

"I think it's fine. Anyway, you were saying before, -"

"Actually you were talking shop but I rather talk about something else. And not pod racing." Nikkei held up her hand to stop her friend from going down that route. "We've known each other for nearly a year and I feel like I don't know much about _you_." Anakin made no attempt to speak. "What do you do for fun?"

Anakin considered her question for the most truthful and least revealing answer, not to mention trying to remember when he ever got to have any time to himself. "I like to build and fix things. Droids mostly, though what I fixed up most recently was a barbeque griller."

Nikkei was clearly impressed but stated, "That is not much different from what we do at the agency."

"True." Anakin glanced at the kitchen.

"Is that all you do for fun?"

Anakin nodded. "Besides betting on pod races, pretty much. "

"And we are back to pod racing." Nikkei laughed as their drinks arrived.

"No, no we're not." Anakin protested. "Ask me something else then." He spoke too soon just to prove her wrong and regretted suggesting such a thing. He took a gulp from his glass.

Nikkei took a sip and winced as the ardees burned her throat. "Well, I have always been curious. How did you get that scar?" She motioned with her finger to her own eye.

Anakin sighed. From her point of view it was an innocent question. He didn't want to lie to her. With some thought before he began he stated, "I –uh - got into a fight with a _mad_ woman."

Nikkei's jaw dropped, her deep-set, almond shaped eyes stared at him in shock. "What? How?'

"It was a few years ago. I was loitering somewhere I shouldn't have and she followed me looking for trouble. I defended myself and she almost took my eye with a hydrocutter. It got pretty bad." That was partly true and good enough to suffice her curiosity.

"Burning stars," she whispered. "Then what happened afterwards?"

Anakin's senses caused him to look away again. Droids rolled about taking orders, taking away plates, and serving food. Dex had come out to the counter to speak to a familiar face. His voice and laughter singled out from the other murmured sounds. Dex handed a plate to a droid. The Jedi kept his gaze on the droid as it breezed by and wobbled on its wheel, nearly dropping the cuisine in its arms.

"Watch it you bucket of bolts!" A squeaky voice costumer shrieked.

The droid set down the plates, "My apologizes, sir."

The spectacle grabbed everyone's attention for a fraction of a second.

Anakin shrugged and drank again, "Nothing. They never found her."

Nikkei turned her attention back saddened to hear his answer. "You kept the scar though. Bacta would have healed it."

"I like it. A reminder not to be an idiot again."

"As well as something many females would find," she paused to wave her hand as she searched for a word that wouldn't sound to awkward between them, "attractive."

Anakin was so amused he was tempted to laugh but Nikkei read something else on his face. "Oh come on, Den, don't be modest. You're too," she lightly blushed as she smiled, "too good a person and –handsome."

"Uh - thanks." A strange silence stood between them; added by the fact that Anakin didn't return the compliment despite her apparent beauty. He remembered something Padmé has said to him once about casually mentioning that he was spoken for. "Actually, there is this one girl, from my childhood, who will always be the one."

"Who ordered the steak?"

Anakin looked up at the Besalisk cook. "That's mine, thank you." Steam rose from the plate and the oil still sizzled on the food.

"And the salad for the lady. Don't be afraid of the dressing." Dex winked at Nikkei. "Can I get you anything else?"

Nikkei pointed to the empty glasses, "Another round and where is the refresher?"

With his upper hand Dex pointed behind him. "In the back on the right."

"Thank you." Nikkei stood up and left.

Dex wiped all four hands on his stained apron before setting some clean, flimsy napkins on the table. "Enjoy your meal."

-X-

_Just hailed a taxi. Be there soon._

He shouldn't have rushed to leave his hotel when he received Barriss' first message that she was almost through customs. Anakin sent her the coordinates of where to meet him and placed his datapad back in his pocket.

Anxiously he paced the empty skywalk. People with sense didn't come this far down Coruscant's depts. Anakin looked above at the lights speeding by in all directions waiting to single out the one that would come towards him. It was better than looking at the dim lit orange lights below. The Senate tried to replace them with standard glow lights but the residents would change them back. The Senate let it be and the Orange District became the under city's unofficial name.

Dinner was fulfilling and fast. Nikkei didn't get much of a chance to ask "Den" any more questions. Anakin discussed what he liked to cook on the grill, which led them to talk about their different culinary likes and dislikes. Afterwards they went back to the hotel but Anakin quietly left again.

Now he was standing just above the Orange District testing his patience and hoping Barriss got a taxi with a fast driver. He took out his datapad again to check the time. Twenty hundred hours. The chrono set to his time zone on Naboo was ahead. Dawn is breaking. Padmé and the twins are still asleep.

He looked up again past the sky lanes to the black sky. One never saw the constellation on Coruscant, only the lights of skyhooks and space stations. Though he never tried to do so from light years away he was tempted to reach out to them. Anakin had no doubt that if he concentrated hard enough and kept his control of the Force he could feel them and do so without Sidious sensing him. But he wasn't reckless or crazy enough to risk it.

Finally, staring at the sky above long enough a pair of headlights descended. Barriss stepped out and the air speeder took off before she could shut the door. She wore the same hooded parka she had on that morning and carried a small duffle bag with her.

"Care to explain what we are doing down _here_?" Barriss asked.

Anakin held up a napkin with scribbled directions. "Ever been to Thugger's Alley in the Orange District?"

Barriss pursed her lips, "Now I regret not keeping my lightsaber."

"Not to worry. I have a friend there." Anakin led the way to an outdated turbolift, one with a manual gate for a door.

As they descended the orange lights passed by and when they exited the lift was their only source of illumination. Anakin and Barriss walked carefully without the aid of a glow lamp so not to bring any attention to them, even though the ancient streets were deserted.

"How was your trip?" Anakin asked.

"Good. Yours?"

"The trip was fine it's being here that makes me feel uneasy."

Barriss looked up at Anakin saw a deep frown mark his face. "I thought you said you had a friend here?"

"No, I mean here on _Imperial Center_." He sighed, "Don't you feel it?"

Barriss closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, while keeping up with Anakin's steady pace. "I don't sense any danger. We're expected. Your friend knows we are close."

Anakin explained, "I mean that void. I can't sense Palpatine." His hands closed into fists. "What if he knows I am here or foresaw it and is setting a trap, hiding his presence to bait me." The words rushed out his mouth.

"That sounds backwards. Wouldn't he want you to sense him to make you angry and find him?"

"It's all a kriffing mind game! He knows I know where to find him!" Anakin shouted.

"Don't yell. You're anxious, frustrated and jumping to conclusions." Barriss' voice became softer as she sent him calming waves, "Clear your mind. Feel the Force flow through you." She placed a hand on his shoulder and his fists unclenched.

Anakin took a deep breath. Barriss felt he was still tense and changed the subject to distract him, "Kornell proposed to me before I left."

Anakin was not surprised. They've been living together since the purge. When she had nowhere to escape the doctor helped her hide and stay on the move by signing up as a volunteer for Doctors Around the Galaxy. What began as friendship developed into something more, though no one would consider them a couple. Barriss continued, "I think he was just afraid I wouldn't come back. That's silly though. Where would I go? If I can't openly be a Jedi at least I can still heal people by posing as a doctor."

Anakin finally spoke, "So you said yes."

"I said no. I've become too attached already. I won't make a promise to him I am not sure I can keep."

"Do you love him?"

Barriss' dark lips gave a small smile and though she tried she couldn't hide a blush. He dark, diamond tattoos stood out when she flushed. "Just because I have fallen in love with him doesn't mean I should marry him."

Anakin was disappointed. Despite his own relationship with Padmé he wouldn't consider himself a hopeless romantic. But one day the remaining Jedi would rebuild the Order and rewrite the Code, understanding what didn't work and amending their mistakes. "Why not? Having a husband won't make you a lesser Jedi."

"Anyone can see why you would make a case to sanction marriage. Take no offense when I say this, I mean no disrespect to you or Padmé, but the way you both rushed into marriage behind everyone's back not knowing how it would work was reckless. It's not exactly a solid foundation to build any relationship on. It must be the will of the Force that it somehow worked out. And just because it has for you doesn't mean it would for Kornell and me. I can't see us having a future together. We won't travel with the organization forever but I can't see myself settling with him on Tatooine while he sets up a practice."

Anakin could have kept arguing with her, coming up with an answer for all her excuses, but he was going to let it go. She made up her mind and if she regretted it one day she'd deal with it. They were close to their destination anyway. Anakin checked the directions on the diner napkin. "You must do what you think is right." _Force, that sounds like something Obi-Wan would say_. "Thugger's Alley is the next right."

Dex was halfway down the alley as a look out, waiting for them. One of his four hands waved them down to follow him into a dark and questionable doorway.

-

Author's Note: Lyrics from "Gorecki" by Lamb.


	11. Chapter 11 The Erased

**Chapter 11 – The Erased**

_I don't want to clash_

_I don't want to rehash the past_

_I just want release_

_I just want some peace_

-X-

Dex lead Anakin and Barriss down a short, poorly lit corridor. At least the light fixtures were not orange. Those were not easy on the eyes.

The Jedi felt a mix of different moods. For Dex seeing Anakin again was like having a long lost nephew return. Dex threw his upper arm over Anakin's shoulder, "You gave me quite a scare with that droid back at the diner. And you pissed off a customer. I had to give him and his table free dessert."

"Sorry Dex. Just keeping you on your toes. I'll pay you back for the dessert," Anakin joked.

Dex laughed and punched his arm. He noticed Anakin was still wearing his expensive, black leather jacket and realized he came straight from his date. "What happened to the pretty girl you was having dinner with?" He turned to Barriss, "Not that you aren't pretty."

Barriss raised an eyebrow. Anakin introduced them, "Dex, meet Barriss Offee. She's also a Jedi. The woman I had dinner with is just a friend."

"Good to meet you, Barriss."

"Likewise," she responded.

The three of them entered a small room with a table, a few chairs, and a makeshift kitchen. In the back was a futon pointed towards a HoloNet receiver, its sound a soft murmur. They weren't the only ones to occupy the room and their attention was turned towards Dex and his guests.

Dex announced, "This is Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee."Anakin caught the expression of one of the humans. The way the man looked at him Anakin understood he was the only one who recognized him as _The Hero with No Fear_. But Anakin was about to learn that here they are all fugitives of the Empire.

"Anakin, Barriss, meet the Erased," Dex continued. He pointed to the human on the futon Anakin had his eye on. "That's Keets Freely." He continued to point out a female human, a male Bothan, and a male Svivreni, introducing them respectively, "and Rhya Taloon, Oryon, and Curran Caladian." They all nodded to each other in acknowledgement. The back door slammed shut as a boy no older than fourteen with short, blue hair stomped in. He flopped down on the futon, grabbed a data pad, inserted an earpiece and pressed the controls hard and fast. "That's Trever Flume."

Dex explained, "They're all escaping Imperial prosecution, their identities have been wiped out. They no longer exist." With a grunt he plopped down on the repulsor seat by the table. "Are you hungry?"

Both Jedi sat across from the Besalisk. Anakin placed a hand on his stomach, "I'm still full from dinner but I'll have a cup of caff."

"I'll have a cup too, please," Barriss said.

Dex passed them two mugs, a hot pot, and a plate of pastries. "What do I owe this _surprising_ visit?"

"Besides a good meal?" Anakin answered with a smirk then turned serious and got to the point. "Any information you have on the condition of the Jedi Temple. Barriss and I need to get inside."

Barriss took a cream filled roll from the plate, "We basically need to know if the archives are still intact, as well as what kind of security there is."

Dex turned his repulsor seat around. "Trever! Go and get Ferus."

The blue haired teen looked at both Jedi pretending to notice them for the first time, then rolled his eyes and left the room through the back door. The door slammed hard again.

Dex turned back around, "Ferus has been inside the Temple since the purge. He can tell you what's he's seen."

"You don't mean Ferus Olin?" Anakin asked skeptically.

Dex laughed. "You don't look too happy. I thought you two were friends?"

Anakin snorted. "Not at all. Just our Masters were…close. What is _he_ doing here?" He noticed the four outlaws at the back of the room turned their attention towards him. He sensed that their once calm demeanor now turned defensive.

"He and his partner, Roan, are part of the Erased. They, along with Trevor, joined after the Imps disbanded a rebellion they lead on Bellassa."

Barriss asked, "Why did he go into the Temple?"

"To delete the looped transmission calling all Jedi to return to the Temple and into a trap. Just in case some of those clones missed their targets on the battlefields and convoys headed back here anyway."

Barriss and Anakin looked at each other. Neither knew of the transmission and if Anakin had gone back to the Temple, like he wanted to, he could have found and deleted it himself. Barriss frowned, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Doesn't matter now," Dex said. "So, what are you looking for in the archives?"

Anakin answered, "Anything we can find on Darth Avel. He used to be a Padawan, named –"

"Darrous Emerson," Keets interrupted. Keets got up from the futon and came forward. He was a tall, slim man with short, dark curly hair and a dark complexion. Both Jedi looked up at him surprised.

"Ferus told you that?"

Keets took a seat next to Anakin. "Yes. I used to be a reporter. When Avel turned up out of nowhere as Palpatine's enforcer I got curious and so I did some digging. I got no leads at all. Not a surprise really, but I didn't know he had a former name. Then I became one of the Erased and met Ferus. He recognized him from his days as a Padawan, though they didn't know each other very well. Ferus remembered how every Padawan gossiped about Darrous' decision to leave the Order after his Master's death."

"I remember the gossip," Barriss reflected as she sipped her caff. "The real story was never released. That was kept between the Council Members. "

"I tried to look into records with his former name, again nothing. I couldn't even find anything on his Master's death." Keets shook his head with defeat.

"They were deleted," Anakin said.

"Yes, unfortunately."

Anakin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Barriss sighed, "The archives _should_ have the records of his last mission and his resignation but it doesn't seem hopeful now. Even if by some miracle we do find them, we still don't know what happened to him afterwards or why he fell to the Dark Side."

Anakin met her eyes. "Should we even bother breaking in?"

Barriss winced at the words 'breaking in'. The Temple used to be her home. Now she felt like a criminal planning a robbery. They all watched her close her eyes to take a moment to open herself to the Force. "I still say we go in. Even if we don't find what we are looking for we may find something useful."

The door at the back of the room slammed again yet no one jumped at the sudden noise. Ferus entered with Trevor and another man, Roan.

The room fell silent except for the soft murmur of the HoloNet. Anakin and Ferus looked at one another not sure who would speak first. Ferus had not changed much in appearance, though he was taller and he had let his hair grow out into a short, shaggy style. Not sure how Anakin would read is reaction he guarded his surprise to see him, and Barriss, alive. Barriss he had known when they were younglings, just acquaintance in class. Ferus and Anakin had gone on missions together as Padawans. They were more like rivals than friends, even up until Ferus left the Order. Although Ferus wouldn't be knighted he still made a promise to come to the aid of a Jedi when they needed his help, and that meant Anakin too.

Dex asked, "How'd it go?"

Ferus and Roan traded a look, hesitating to answer in front of Dex's guests, believing it wasn't their business. But if Dex trusted them enough to ask anyway, "We were either too late or mislead. The warehouse was empty," Roan said.

"No trace of where they could have moved? Explosives don't just disappear unless they are detonated."

"Explosives!" Anakin and Barriss shouted. "What's going on?" Anakin asked.

Dex turned towards them. "The Separatists. Well what's left of them. The HoloNet tells you Avel annihilated 'the rebels' but that was just one cell. Propaganda to make the citizens feel safe."

"And paint Avel as a hero," Anakin said under his breath. Ferus eyed him with curiosity.

"When one cell is found and destroyed the next in line becomes active. But they plan carefully and bide their time. The Imps _think_ they have it under control. Now that the Emperor and Avel are off planet the new cell is acting fast on their next attack. Whatever that is." Dex sounded tired, like he has been tracking these terrorists long enough.

Anakin froze. "Palpatine is not on Coruscant?"

"He left yesterday on his private shuttle. No formal announcement was made," Keets answered.

"Probably to check up on his bitch's latest chore," Trevor expressed not bothering to look up from his holo game. Almost everyone in the room laughed. Anakin and Barriss looked at each other. The absence of Palpatine's presence made sense. It wasn't a trap or a twisted mind game. Barriss gave him a small smile but Anakin wasn't sure if he felt relief or a missed opportunity.

Dex composed his gruff laugh and continued, "Anyway, now the Seps-"

"Trevor said you want to look into the Temple's Archives," Ferus interrupted his friend. He still stood near the door he had entered.

"That's right," Anakin answered. "We need to know if we can still get information from the archives and how to get in and out undetected."

Ferus shook his head. "Why now? What are you looking for?"

"Information on Avel when he was still a Padawan, before he dropped out." Anakin couldn't resist that remark even though it was childish. "Since you asked am I to assume we still can access the archives?"

Ferus finally relaxed in a seat, directly across the table from Anakin. "I wish I could help but you're wasting your time. There's a lot of Imperial activity around and inside the Temple now. Not worth the information you're looking for because Avel has been there and his records have definitely been deleted."

"We know finding his records are near impossible now," Barriss said, "but never the less there could be something useful to us and I'd like know what kind of Imperial _activity_ is taking place in _our_ Temple. I didn't come all this way to go back empty handed. We could use your help, please. You know at lot more about the shady dealings that go on here."

Ferus sat back in his chair. He saw Trevor looked up from the screen to watch his brother figure for his answer, hoping to get in on some of the action.

He did make a promise once. "We better stake out the Temple first," he said. "Can't get in the same way I did.

-X-

_This office was one she visited many times before yet Padmé didn't know what could have brought her here now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the red walls and the Imperial guards' red forms blend in. Were it not for the black slit in their helmets she would not of made them out. Her vision focused on the window. Outside steal and glass buildings rose up into the skies like spikes. _

"_Magnificent view, isn't it?" Padmé turned to face the voice speaking to her. Palpatine smiled warmly as he continued, "Though it is nothing like the view from the throne room in Theed Palace."_

"_No, it is not," she answered. This was wrong. For one thing Palpatine looked much younger. Though his presence felt inviting and friendly she was not comfortable. Padmé turned away and stared out the window. Coruscant. Anakin is there right now. "So why am I here?"_

_Padmé turned around to look for him. "Anakin?"_

_He was facing away from her, his head down, bowing to the floor on one knee. Was he hurt? "Anakin?"_

"_You are fulfilling your destiny." Palpatine stood over her husband, looking older and distorted. _

"_Yes, my master," Anakin answered. _

"_Anakin, no!" Padmé screamed. He turned to face her and she saw his cold smirk. _

"_Come here," he command._

_Padmé shook her head. "I don't want to be anywhere near you." Before she could even think to run or even blink he slammed her against the wall. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed into her body. Padmé gasped in pain and worried for the baby. She made her hands into fists and pushed against his chest, "Let me go. You're hurting me."_

_His face was mere inches from hers, his hot breath burning her cheek. He laughed gruffly, mockingly, "Do you think you can run from me? There isn't any dark corner of the galaxy you can hide where I won't find you and __**MY**__ children." _

_Padmé felt her heart beating fiercely against her chest as her body trembled. Her arms felt like they were on fire but that was from his hold on her like a vice. She met his blue eyes and saw this man was not her husband. "I'll never let you near my children."_

_A familiar, father like voice came from behind the monster holding her captive. "Kill her." Padmé looked at Palpatine with betrayal. He gave her that same warm, loving smile that she would see when she was a queen. _

_Anakin shook her violently. The room was spinning, making Padmé feel sick. _

"Padmé!"

Padmé sprang up into a sitting position with a gasp. Her vision focused and the room finally stopped spinning. She recognized her home, on Naboo. She placed one hand on the swell of her belly, the other on her wet, clammy forehead. The sound of heavy breathing was coming from her.

Sola placed a hand on her shoulder and smoothed her sister's hair. "Padmé, it was just a nightmare." Padmé took deep breaths as she concentrated on Sola's embrace. Threepio came into the room with Artoo trailing behind.

"What time is it?" Padmé turned around to look at the chrono besides her bed. She overslept.

"It's half past ten, Mistress Padmé. Artoo and I didn't power up till we heard Ms. Sola arrive. Once we realized you had not woken up I let her into the house. Knowing she would be here today it would have been no trouble at all to ask for a wake-up call. Now we all will be getting a late start. Master Luke and Mistress Leia are still asleep and surely will not be tired enough for a nap later." Threepio threw his arms up, "Their whole schedule is off now." Artoo gave a loud hoot for Threepio to shut it. "What did I say?"

Padmé rested her arms on her knees and leaned her forehead against her palm.

"Threepio," Sola said, "why don't you start brunch?"

The golden droid took her suggestion and left the room with Artoo as they quarreled.

Sola moved her arm around Padmé's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just a bad dream," she whispered.

Sola rubbed her hand up and down her sister's back. "Ok. Why don't you shower and dress while I feed the twins?" She kissed her temple before leaving the room.

Padmé still sat on the bed with her head resting against her knees. The dream was too vivid. Thank the stars it was just a dream. "Just a dream. Just a strange manifestation of your subconscious, people have them all the time," she whispered to herself.

-

Padmé walked into the kitchen. Sola was setting food on the table. The smell hit her fast and she realized how famished she really was. Padmé went over to her children sitting in their chairs to kiss each of them. She then poured herself a cup of shuura juice and took her seat across from her sister.

"Feel better?" Sola asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I can't believe I overslept."

Sola waved her hand, "Don't worry. It's normal for you to be more tired than usual and even I had strange dreams when I was pregnant."

Padmé gave a small smile. She pointed to the datapad in Sola's hand and asked, "What are you reading?"

"A travel brochure. Darred and I planned a family ski trip on Alderaan." Sola passed her the datapad. "We're going the week the girls have off from school for winter break."

Padmé scrolled through the holos. "It's lovely there. You'll love Aldera."

"We should all go someday. My girls can teach their cousins how to ski and snowboard." Sola's whole face lit up with the idea, like she was picturing it as she spoke. Padmé passed back the datapad uninterested. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't know how far ahead we can plan our lives."

Sola rolled her eyes, "It's not like you have to put a deposit down now."

Padmé was clearly not amused. "The way the galaxy is turning we don't know what will happen next."

Sola looked at her sister with surprise and watched silently as Padmé avoided her gaze by cutting her food. "You've changed. You're living your life in fear."

Padmé froze. Sola was right of course. But she remembered Palpatine's evil, triumphant stare the day he declared himself Emperor. The man who was once her mentor and friend was at that very moment stealing her children and baiting her husband. Slowly she looked up to meet Sola's eyes. "You haven't witnessed first hand what the Emperor is capable of."

"I'm not underestimating him, Padmé, but you shouldn't let him put your life on hold."

"We can all go skiing here on Naboo," Padmé said with an assured smile hoping that would satisfy her sister for now. "Just like when we were children."

"Those were fun trips," Sola said with a smile, not oblivious to the change of subject.

They continued the rest of their meal reminiscing about those days until Artoo whistled an alarmingly loud squeal startling everyone. Leia and Luke began to cry. Padmé and Sola turned to stare at him. "Artoo, do you mind?" Sola scolded. The little droid wobbled on his legs while emitting warning sounds.

"What's wrong?" Padmé asked with unease.

"Artoo says that a watercraft is approaching the house," Threepio said.

Sola went to the window to look as Padmé turned to calm the frightened twins. "Are you sure? I don't see anything."

Artoo whistled. "He says the craft is underwater." Threepio translated. "Mistress Padmé, what should we do? Are we to assume they are unfriendly? If only Master Anakin were here -"

Padmé took Leia into her arms to sooth her and motioned for Sola to pick up Luke. While she kept away from the window she calmly said, "Threepio, don't over excite your circuits. Artoo, are they transmitting an identification number or have an open channel?" A double beep affirmed a negative. "Can you tell what kind of craft it is?"

Threepio translated, "The size and utilities suggest it's a _RNS-1981_."

Padmé's eyes widened, "That ship is part of the Royal Naval Service."

Sola turned to her, "Do you think we are in danger?"

Padmé thought back to the usual protocol. If their location had been breached Captain Typho would contact her first, not send a singular submarine unannounced. "No, I don't believe we are. Still, this is strange."

Their questions were answered when the submarine emerged and docked at the end of the pier. The top hatch opened and Captain Typho climbed out, dressed as a civilian. Sola saw him first and told Padmé, who then put Leia down to meet him before he could ring the door chime.

Captain Typho jumped in surprise when Padmé opened the door. She invited him inside and pleasantries were exchanged.

"Gregar, it's good to see you but your visit is unexpected," Padmé looked toward the window, "and unusual. Is everything all right?"

"I don't mean to come unannounced and alarm you and your family, my lady, but it was the queen's idea."

"The queen is with you?"

Captain Typho nodded, "There is an – urgent matter and she would like your assistance."

Now Padmé was concerned. Whatever the matter was the queen had to do it in secrecy and her majesty was desperate enough to come all the way out here in an unmarked naval ship. Padmé turned, "Sola, I'll try not be gone long."

-

Padmé and the captain climbed down the hatch. Typho lead her to the bridge where Queen Apailana waited. Alone.

Padmé bowed as she entered. Apailana was not wearing her traditional robes or make-up. Like Typho she was dressed as a civilian wearing a grey jumpsuit and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked like she was ready to get her hands dirty but still carried herself with authority.

It felt awkward to meet again. Last time they spoke directly was shortly after Padmé arrived on Naboo. She met with the queen to hand in her formal resignation and to apologize in person. She had gone through great lengths to hide her marriage to a Jedi. Thankfully the fact never became public knowledge. The scandal would have ruined Padmé's reputation but deceiving her queen and her people would have hurt more.

Apailana was understandably upset with her. She looked up to Padmé as a mentor not only politically but also for her moral and ethical beliefs. And the Jedi were well respected on Naboo, yet Padmé ignored their long established rule against attachment. While Apailana was hurt and didn't understand why Padmé made such choices she accepted her apology. They parted on cordial terms. There was no scandal and Padmé would live a private and quiet life.

Apailana motioned for Padmé to come closer and noticed she was with child. "You look well, Padmé."

"Thank you, your highness. It is good to see you but I must admit, your visit has me worried."

She motioned for them to sit. "I wouldn't have come and disturbed you and your family if I wasn't in dire need of your help. Also this matter concerns you, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi."

Padmé sat very still not sure what she was about to hear. "I'll do whatever I can."

"There are people in my cabinet I can no longer trust. Each day my authority is overruled. Imperial guards have replaced security in Theed and other major cities. Now, against my wishes Senator Baltar has requested for Imperial aid to relocate the hurricane survivors to their restored homes." She tried to keep herself composed but she was clearly frustrated.

"Yes, I saw that session covered on the HoloNews. His request was just approved. But what can I do?"

"There is a ship on route to Naboo with a dozen young Padawans on board."

Padmé's jaw dropped. Many questions went through her mind so she composed herself.

Apailana continued before she could ask. "Captain Panaka found their ship stranded. We don't know much else. We're keeping our communications to a minimum. Captain Panaka's ship will arrive this evening." She passed Padmé a piece of parchment. "I thought it would be best if you and Master Kenobi meet them when they land and bring them to the orphanage in Voltera. They will be safe there. Only you, Captain Typho and I know of this. If the Empire, or Senator Baltar were to find out -" the queen shook her head to forget the thought.

Padmé took her hand. "I know. We'll make sure they arrive safely and quietly."

Apailana slowly nodded with a disappointed frown. "I regret that I cannot go with you but I must return to the palace."

"I understand" she bowed before turning to leave.

"Padmé," Apailana called, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, your highness.

-X-

Wasting no time Ferus found a hotel suite with an amazing view of the Temple. During the days of the Republic their suite was a tourist's prize because of the magnificent view. They were to watch the Temple's activity for a 48-hour period while planning a way to get in and an escape plan. Got to have an escape plan and more than one, just in case. Figuring that out would be difficult. Security was tight since inquisitors were using the Temple as a base of operation.

Except for Anakin who could only come by in the evening, they all had been taking shifts to watch the Temple for a day now. At the moment Roan, Trevor, Rhya Taloon, and Oryon, were doing reconnaissance in the underworld beneath the Temple, trying to find a way in. While Curran and Keets got some rest before their shift Barriss and Ferus were by the window watching not much of anything happen around the Temple.

Anakin arrived with a few containers of take out. He placed it on the room service table with the empty dishes. "Thought you all might be hungry."

Barriss turned, "Thanks." She turned back to the window. An inquisitor arrived at the Temple's hanger in a speeder and the Clones were running a security check.

Anakin sat down and unpacked the food from the container labeled _Dexter's Diner_, the smell of greasy sliders and a juicy nerf burger filling the air. For a few minutes Barriss and Ferus filled Anakin in on what they observed during the day. Clones acted as the only security force. Inquisitors, their baggage and their vehicles were checked coming in and going out of the building. Barriss figured the best way to get in would be through the tunnels underneath the Temple, but they would have to wait till Roan and the others returned to know for sure. Another option was to disguise themselves as Stormtroopers and slip in during a guard change.

Keets awoke and joined Anakin at the table. He saw a Mon Calamari restaurant name on one of the containers. "You ordered take out from _Baccalá_?"

"No, it's my leftovers from dinner. I don't like fish but I _had_ to have dinner there with my co-workers tonight. Anyone who likes fish can have it."

Keets opened another container from _Dexter's_ instead. "That's quite a posh restaurant. Lots of politicians and celebrities eat there."

Anakin looked at him blankly, unsure of why that mattered.

Keets grabbed a fork, "How is it that you don't get recognized? You were a famous Jedi during the war, which wasn't so long ago."

Anakin shook his head. "You're the first person I have come across to remember who I was. As far as the galaxy is concerned I'm a dead traitor and they have a new hero to be their poster boy."

Barriss sensed Ferus' annoyance. She also saw him roll his eyes.

"I actually tried to get an exclusive interview with you but the Jedi and the Senate would not have it," Keets said. "I thought the galaxy had a right to know what was really happening on the battlefield. My editor wanted a more glorified piece and to ask if there was any truth to the rumors."

Anakin furrowed his brow, "What rumors?"

Keets looked up from his dinner, surprised the Jedi didn't know. "For a short time there was talk on the gossip feeds that you and Senator Amidala of Naboo were having an affair." He laughed at the absurdity then continued, "But those stories quickly died out and were never mentioned again."

Ferus looked at Barriss when she let out a small snort. He turned around fully when he heard Anakin laugh. "What's so funny?"

Anakin took a second to calm down and answered, "Padmé handled it a lot better than I would have." He wasn't entirely sure but could imagine her telling her lawyers to threaten to sue anyone who made those reports.

Keets froze, his fork half way to his mouth, "You're not saying – it's –it's true? Were the two of you - having an affair?"

Anakin took his last bite, sat back and put his feet up on the chair across from him. No need to lie anymore and it feels good to say it out loud, "Not an affair, she's my wife."

Keets who thought he had heard it all was dumbstruck. "But Jedi do not marry."

"You broke the Code," Ferus stated. He threw down his macrobinoculars onto the sofa and stormed over to tower over Anakin.

Anakin looked straight at him, "Yes, I know."

"You lied to the Council. Again. What else did you keep from them?"

Anakin stood and towered over Ferus, "That is none of your kriffing business. What's it to you anyway?"

Ferus could smell a hint of alcohol on Anakin's breath. He may not have eaten at dinner but he did drink. It was clear he wasn't drunk but his mood was affected. "What bothers me is that you always thought you were above it all because you believe you are the Chosen One."

"No." Anakin folded his arms against his chest. "I just don't agree with some of the rules, especially the one about attachments."

Ferus shook his head with disappointment as he took a step back. He was still the same Anakin he remembered. "You were living a lie. And not only that you're jealous of the attention Avel gets from the media. You haven't earned the title of Jedi Knight."

Anakin fumed at Ferus' ability to see right through him. His hidden hands made fists. So what if there were things he never confessed to the Council? It wasn't because he thought he was above them or because he is the Chosen One, but what could they have done to help? Tell him to miss not, mourn not, and want not. Perhaps even expel him. The Council didn't always have the answers he needed. They weren't always right. They didn't know a Sith Lord was right in front of their faces manipulating them; to blind to see they were players in a one sided war. Many lost their lives and they all sacrificed their ideals to fight for something that was already lost.

Yet Ferus still believed in the wisdom of the Council and had the nerve to tell him he's unworthy just because wasn't perfect. Ferus always the perfect Padawan and the one time he did something wrong felt he had to resign from the Order altogether. Of course Ferus could never be anything less than the perfect Jedi Knight. Anakin smirked to himself. Now look at them, both outlaws, but at least Anakin could still call himself a Jedi. "You're the one who is jealous. Don't project your feelings onto me just because you have regrets about leaving the Order right when you were about to be knighted."

"That's what you think of me? You don't know any –"

Barriss turned to interrupt Ferus, expressing her annoyance; "You think you two can resolve these past issues another time? We're supposed to be watching the Temple and formulating a plan."

Ferus walked away from Anakin. "She's right." He walked to the sofa to pick up his macrobinoculars but Anakin used the Force to grab them first.

Ferus sat across from a quietly shocked Keets instead. He stared at the back of Anakin's head both annoyed and angry. He thought after all this time he and Anakin would be past their childhood rivalry. He wasn't even hungry now so he got up and went to one of the empty bedrooms just as Curran came out of his room confused by all the yelling that woke him. Curran joined Keets at the table. As Keets quietly filled the Svivreni in on what just happened he made a mental note to ask Ferus, at the appropriate time, what that was all about.

Time passed by slowly. Barriss ate and went to sleep. Keets and Curran watched the Temple with Anakin. The reporter's curiosity in Keets wanted to ask Anakin the questions accumulating in his mind, but he could sense now was not the time. So the uncomfortable silence was only broken when someone exchanged something they observed. The activity this late was dead and Anakin sighed from boredom. He wished he could be with the recon team instead. If only he didn't have to go to that dinner. Roan soon called to say they were on their way back.

It felt so much later than it was. The seconds on the chrono ticked away. Anakin was already exhausted from a long day at the convention. His attention drifted to the traffic in the space lanes.

A sleek, shiny, yellow BSG-16 (the newest model) airspeeder caught his eye. It was equipped with an ion engine and a pressurized cockpit allowing them to fly at higher altitudes than most airspeeders. It was known for its speed, maneuverability and a single mounted repeating blaster. Anakin was wishing to test ride one when it occurred to him that a civilian couldn't be flying that BSG-16.

Barriss came out of her room feeling rested and refreshed thanks to a meditation trance. She stretched her arms above her head. "They're not back yet?"

"They're on their way," Keets answered.

Barriss walked up to Anakin and held out her hand for the macrobinoculars, "You should go back to your hotel and get some rest. I can take over."

Anakin didn't seem to hear. His eyes followed the BSG-16 to Jedi Temple's hanger bay entrance.

"Anakin," Barriss called playfully nudging his shoulder with her fist.

"I have an idea how we can get in."

-X-

_Author's Note: Lyrics from "Eyes Wide Open" by The B-52's._


	12. Chapter 12 The Tomb of Exar Kun

_Author's Note: I know it has been a long time since I last updated. Blame Darth Real Life. This chapter continues from Chapter 9: The Massassi Temple. I suggest if you forgot what happened to read it again first. Thank you for your patience_.

Chapter 12: The Tomb of Exar Kun

_Go rider, go ride into the night_

_Go rider, now see your soul through a woman's eyes_

Darth Avel sat against the wall with his knees against his chest in the Massassi Temple's Grand Audience Chamber. He leaned his head back and looked up at the green stone ceiling. He couldn't sleep and he wouldn't get any in the next few hours before his Master arrived. His flow-walking vision of Asajj's murder should have exhausted him and exerted his connection to the Force; however, insomnia was a side effect of the incense he used during his meditation. Even in a chamber so large the smoky, stifling scent still lingered in the room and burned the back of his throat.

Although he couldn't sleep he didn't regret using the incense to enhance his connection to the Force. His thoughts were preoccupied with how he would find Padmé Naberrie, and once he did the pain he'd inflict upon her. Witnessing Anakin Skywalker's reactions, it was obvious how he felt about the Senator. It was the perfect trap. Naberrie would suffer just like Asajj, an eye for an eye.

Perhaps once he trapped and killed Skywalker, Asajj's hold on him would also be purged. Even after her death she was still holding him back.

There was movement in the corner of his eye. Avel looked down to see something pulsing inside his bag. Perhaps a small creature crawled in looking for his ration bars and now was trying to find its way back out. Avel doubted that since he couldn't sense the presence of a life form, but he opened the flap with caution. There were just supplies, ration bars and Exar Kun's holocron inside a hidden pocket. He still resisted the temptation to open it, but could feel the dark side emanating from the device. Kun's presence was getting stronger in the temple, his power growing. It was a good thing Avel couldn't sleep. He had to keep his mind alert to defend himself from Kun's influence.

Avel diverted his thoughts, "Find Naberrie, kill her and Skywalker, and prove to your Master you are a worthy apprentice. Forget Asajj." Though she would have made a gifted Sith. If only she learned from the first time Skywalker left her for dead. She underestimated him, even when he was a Padawan. Avel gave her a second chance and now he wondered if that was a foolish mistake.

A stabbing pain, like a spike jabbed his calf, Avel sucked in his breath as he slowly stretched out his leg and stood up to pace the room on his cramped leg. His thoughts were too erratic and the atmosphere within the chamber was not helping. Stomping towards the exit he decided he would wait for his Master inside his ship.

-X-

The cockpit of his fighter was not comfortable enough to relax in, but at least he could clear his head and breathe fresh air. Avel connected to the HoloNet finding what he could on the former Senator Amidala. What he could remember about her was that she made headlines several times. There were the assignation attempts on her life, her involvement at Battle of Geonosis, and the Delegation of 2000. When the war ended she vanished, like many other senators who also signed the Delegation. Except Avel knew his Master was not responsible for her disappearance. He found one article that gave him a lead. It said that Senator Amidala resigned at the end of the Clone Wars stating she had undisclosed health problems. There was no mention of where she decided to recover from her "ailment."

Avel sat back and folded his arms across his chest. Health problems was obviously a cover for her to leave the Senate without a scandal so she could secretly run off with her traitorous Jedi. Another article mentioned there were rumors she had a short hospital stay right before her resignation. Avel made a mental note to look into her medical records.

Frustrated with the limited answers from HoloNet, Avel stood up and climbed out of the cockpit. This search would have to wait till he was back on Coruscant.

-X-

Now Avel wished he could sleep. This restlessness was driving him crazy and fueling his anger. Marching through the jungle aimlessly, his mind was turbulent and his patience wearing thin. Was Master Sidious testing him by taking the longest hyperspace route possible? This waiting was a waste of time. The sooner they finished here the sooner they could leave.

Avel pushed the big, wild branches out of his way and stepped over roots. When he turned the corner on a nonexistent path he felt a sense of familiarity and stopped in his tracks. His aimless walk to ward off boredom lead to the spot where he found Asajj after Skywalker defeated her the first time.

He wouldn't have known to find her on Yavin IV if he didn't put a tracking device on her ship after a vision showed him that Skywalker would defeat her. When Avel sensed she was still alive he followed the trace. He found her broken body in a healing trance and brought her to Dooku's secret base, the Chateau Malreaux, on Vjun to recover. Bacta and his own homemade medicines healed Asajj's broken legs, arms, ribs, and punctured lung.

Much later when she woke from her trance, he found her in the large, empty ballroom of the chateau practicing her fighting form. The entire room was lit by the massive floor to ceiling windows. The lightning storm outside was more violent than it had been in months. Acid rain pounded against the windows like stones.

Asajj had no sparring partner, and Avel didn't offer. Instead he leaned against one of the pillars watching as she fought with the shadows in the room. As he studied her, he realized she was replaying the fight that nearly killed her, looking for what she should have done differently. It was evident she was not fully recovered from her injuries and was pushing herself too hard. She staggered with each step and her breathing was labored.

They were both Dooku's acolytes, therefore, she was his rival as well as his ally. Avel took a huge risk by going behind Dooku's back to rescue Asajj, but the payoff would be worth it.

Asajj stopped to catch her ragged breath. Darrous, Avel's name then, stared at her curvy silhouette against the window. Once she could breath again Asajj turned to him, "Darrous, are you expecting me to thank you for saving my life?"

He pushed himself off the pillar and stepped into the room. "That's usually what one does," he responded with a smirk.

Asajj eyed him with suspicion. "You had my ship tracked. What do you want?"

Darrous gave her a dark laugh, "You just get right to the point. I saved you because you're a powerful ally."

She didn't allow him to stroke her ego. Though unamused she asked with interest, "Go on."

"Eventually Dooku will overthrow his Master. One of us will become his apprentice, and like the Sith Masters before, Dooku will be overthrown. When I do, who do you think I want as my apprentice?" He flashed her a cocky grin.

"Your plan is flawed. I'll kill you first." Asajj pointed her blade at Darrous, "I'll kill you and Skywalker to prove myself worthy to Count Dooku. No one stands in my way."

Darrous shook his head with disappointment, "Is that why you think you were sent to trap and kill Skywalker? If you really analyzed it you'd see you were the one who walked into a trap. Dooku has grown tired of your recent failures and Sidious was testing Skywalker. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead. You can't refuse my offer."

He felt her anger escalating with each word and was prepared to defend himself when she attacked him. Using the Force she jumped into the air, and as she came down was ready to slice Darrous in half, vertically. Foreseeing her intent he blocked her blade and Force pushed her back into a pillar.

Asajj didn't wince but let out an enraged growl that became a war cry. Wasting no time she charged head on towards Darrous, her blades stretched out at her sides like extensions of her hands.

Asajj let her anger fuel her as she focused on attacking Darrous. She was furious with his cocky, superior, know-it-all attitude, but more angry with herself for being tricked. She hated Dooku for turning against her. What infuriated her the most was she wasn't strong enough to kill a mere Padawan. Embracing the pain she felt in her chest and legs, she lashed out with everything she had, going for Darrous' throat, head, and arms. Each time he blocked her attempts to cut him to pieces Darrous would give her a Force push to make Asajj stumble, further infuriating her.

Reaching her boiling point, Asajj used the Force to bring him to his knees and twist his wrists. Darrous dropped his lightsaber, and sucked in his breath. He refused to give her the satisfaction of showing the pain he was in, and by doing so he could feel her hate and rage intensify.

Satisfied that he was now defenseless and vulnerable, Asajj pinned Darrous to the floor and crossed her blades over his throat. The red light reflected off his face enhancing his features. His smirk deepened the lines around his eyes and mouth. With a quick snip she could take off his head yet he was not scared, or intimidated. He wasn't even embarrassed to be taken down by an injured opponent.

Asajj looked down where she was straddling him and realized he was aroused. She felt his strong hands inching their way up her legs to encircle her hips. She looked back up at Darrous to find him giving her a carnal look.

Asajj arched her eyebrow with mocked amusement.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

After a beat Asajj shut down her lightsabers.

Darrous, freed from her threat, sat up and grabbed the back of her head crushing his lips with hers. Asajj shoved him away with one hand and slapped him across the face with the other. She watched his cheek turn red. Before he could recover from the shock and numbness she kissed him hard.

-X-

"Lord Avel, rise."

Darth Avel sat up and looked around trying to remember where he was. He looked up and saw his Master towering over him. Master Sidious' face revealed no emotion, but Avel could sense he was displeased to find him asleep in the middle of the jungle.

Avel got on one knee, bowed his head and said, "Master."

"Follow me," Sidious ordered.

He walked close behind his Master as they made their way to the tomb in silence. For some time they climbed over boulders, roots, vines, and other obstructions in their way until Avel sensed they were getting further away from the source of the disturbance. The Massassi Temple was now a great distance behind them.

"Master, this is not the way to Exar Kun's tomb."

Sidious turned to him. "You fool! You have allowed his spirit to deceive you. While Kun's presence is strong on the temple grounds, that is not where we will destroy him."

Avel resisted the urge to snap back at the Sith Master. He saw the tomb with his own eyes and felt the immense power that emanated from its walls. Kun's spirit was trapped there and called to him. He refused to believe what he felt was a trick.

He studied Sidious with suspicion. How long had he been on Yavin IV before he woke? Just how much knowledge did Master Sidious have about the spirit of Exar Kun? What was he keeping from him?

A familiar dark power surrounded Sidious' presence and called to Avel for possession. The holocron. He should have known his Master would find and take it from him, though he had no right. The audacity! Exar Kun intended for Avel to have it.

Avel reached out with the Force and touched his mind to the holocron. It was in the right pocket of his Master's robe. All he had to do was reach out with the Force to bring it to him while shoving the Sith Lord into a boulder. Before he could complete the thought Avel was thrown back. With a sharp crack and snap Avel's backside hit a tree. The wind was knocked out of him and he grunted as he hit the uneven ground.

Sidious stood above him. "Only I have the power to access its secrets. I do thank you for keeping it safe, my apprentice," Sidious said with a smirk. Avel wanted to knock out his Master's feral, scraggly teeth and slice him to pieces.

Avel stood to stretch his back and neck before following Sidious, who had no intention to wait for his apprentice to recover from his attack. Avel wasn't sure what came over him to attempt to such an impossible idea. He was not yet capable to defeat his Master. This place and that holocron were messing with his mind.

Once he caught up to Sidious, his Master asked, "What were you doing sleeping in the jungle?"

Avel gave a vague answer, "I don't know. I haven't been able to sleep since coming here. I was taking a walk, to clear my head. Next thing I know, you woke me up."

"Thinking about Asajj Ventress, no doubt," Sidious turned to look at him and laughed with mockery.

Avel had that desire again to punch his Master, but he controlled his anger, saving his energy for what they were about to face.

Sidious sensed his reserved rage, "Don't try to purge her from your mind. Use your anger with her as a tool."

"I am not angry with her," Avel protested. _Just disappointed_, he thought.

"Of course you are." Sidious pressed on, "She was a mentor to you when you became one of Count Dooku's acolytes and she could not prove herself worthy of her own teachings. She let you down because she was not powerful enough to defeat the Order's best Jedi Knight."

Avel recalled the flow-walking vision from his meditation. Asajj could have defeated Skywalker. She nearly took his head off, but then she wasted time goading him. He learned something from Asajj, even now so long after her death. When the time comes for him to fight Skywalker, he will gain the upper hand and not waste time with taunts. He will simply go in for the kill. "Asajj got cocky and underestimated Skywalker. I won't make the same mistake, Master."

"I have no doubt that you know what he is capable of. Whether you have the power to defeat him remains to be seen. If Asajj Ventress and Darth Tyranus could not defeat Anakin Skywalker what makes you sure you can?" Sidious stopped Avel before he could answer, "It was rhetorical question. Besides, we are almost there."

The Sith Lords stepped out of the jungle and walked to the lake's shore. A volcanic island was situated in the middle of the lake and The Temple of Exar Kun dominated their view. The gas planet, Yavin, served as its back drop and gave off a red-orange light over the scenery.

Wasting no time the Sith Lords made their way across the lake on stepping stones, using the Force to sense where to place their feet and keeping their eyes on the giant statue of Exar Kun at the apex of the temple.

When they reached the shore they entered the courtyard and continued to the entrance. Avel ran his hand down the wall, admiring the beauty and details of the building. It was marvelous. The temple was made from polished black obsidian. Embedded in the glasslike volcanic rock were corusca gems, as well as hieroglyphics and pictographs etched on the surface. Avel noticed it looked different from the worn and ruined Massassi Temple. The Temple of Exar Kun looked like it had just been built only yesterday.

Sidious was right. He had been blind before and could sense how the spirit of Exar Kun was strongest here. There was a feeling of omnipotence. As he pressed his hand to the obsidian wall he craved its power and wanted to melt into the stone.

A sudden screeching sound brought Avel back to reality. He turned to see his Master with his hand raised and the larger door opening towards them.

The light of the planet in the sky did not reach the pitch black interior. The Sith Lords were capable of navigating the temple with the Force as their guide, but this was enemy territory and it was wiser to use their lightsabers to navigate through their path. There was only a single chamber inside. The ceiling was several stories high, the walls and pillars were just as decorative as the exterior and floor was made of cobblestones.

Once they were deep inside, Lord Sidious shut down his weapon and walked along the perimeter of the chamber in a meditative state, searching for something.

The wind whistled outside and fresh air circulated through the musky room. A breeze brushed over Avel's skin and caressed his ears, calling his name. Avel turned to find the source, to find the presence he could answer to. He turned around and around, jerking his head back and forth, swinging his lightsaber to light the walls. The gems glistened and swooshed by like the stars when flying through hyperspace. The sound of his name repeated on the current of the wind.

He came to a sudden stop when he saw his Master watching him from the entrance to a stairway that was not there before. "Focus, my apprentice. You must not lose your mind here." Then Sidious descended the stairs that lead to the catacombs.

They walked the labyrinth of chambers linked by tunnels till they reached the last chamber. The only visible object was a single cistern in the center of the room; the water dripping into it was the only audible sound. Exar Kun's sarcophagus was not present, though that was no surprise. As Sith legend has it, Kun drew upon the life forces of the Massassi to transfer his spirit into the temples. Some stories say his body was fused into the walls as well.

It was difficult to pin point the spirit's exact presence. He was everywhere and had yet to make direct contact with them. Master Sidious's face was unreadable, but Avel could sense he was searching and calculating.

Avel walked up to the cistern and dipped his hands in the water, letting it pool into his palms and splashing it onto his face, washing away the grime and sweat. They were far below ground on a volcanic island and it was as hot as a boiler room in the catacombs. He collected the warm water in his hands and poured it over his head, feeling the droplets trail into his hair, down his face and drip off the tip of his nose and chin into the cistern.

He opened his eyes and found he was not alone. Opposite his reflection stood a man with black hair slicked back showing off his scared forehead, and yellow eyes staring at him.

Avel looked up, but no one was there. He could feel Exar Kun was watching him from below. He looked down again to watch their reflections, unsure how to confront the spirit.

Their images in the pool disappeared and were replaced with Skywalker's face. The one who looked like Skywalker spoke, "I understand you are looking for The Chosen One. I can tell you where he is, and what he is planning against you."

Avel laughed with no humor. "Using that old trick to bait me, are you? So predictable."

The image of Skywalker rose out of the water liked a liquid statue, morphing back into Exar Kun. "You would become more powerful if you allied yourself with me. Kill your Master and release me from these prison walls."

The prospect was tempting. Avel closed his eyes and considered his choices. He knew he was being used as a means to an end. Unleashing this spirit unto the galaxy could ruin his plans and lead him to his own destruction. Better to take his chances with a Master who was still mortal. One he could kill more easily when the time came.

Exar Kun was staring him down, waiting for him to act. His monumental power was undeniable. As a mortal he learned how to retain his spirit after death. He could teach him aspects about the Force that no other Sith has ever achieved.

Avel looked at his Master, who was standing like a statue, his hands folded in the sleeves of his robe and his hood covering his face. This could be a good time to strike him down.

The apprentice replayed Kun's words in his head, _"I can tell you where he is, and what he is planning against you."_ This spirit, though trapped in these walls, had knowledge and information Avel craved.

He ignited his lightsaber, but he was thrown into the air and landed with a flip and roll into the back corner. Avel lifted his head to see his Master projecting lighting into the walls with one hand and making a tight fist with the other. His eyes were closed in concentration.

The walls, with their hieroglyphics and pictographs, began to crack and disintegrate. The spirit growled in protest and turned to lash out at Sidious, but stopped short as he was rendered paralyzed.

Though the Sith Master looked older and frail he was not to be underestimated. His reached his gnarly, grotesque hands out toward Exar Kun, like a child wanting to be held by their parent, then turned them into fists that would strangle a small creature. The spirit of Kun began to shrink down.

Avel was conflicted in his decision earlier but clearly knew who's side he was on now. He stood beside his Master, and would finish what the Master started. He hadn't practiced much or had many opportunities to project Force lighting from his fingertips, but he aimed for the walls on either side of him, determined to turn them into ash. The hieroglyphics and pictographs were scorched and large chunks of the walls crumbled down.

Between the two of them the intensity of the Force within the chamber caused the ground beneath them to shake and crack open. A river of lava flowed beneath, its light and heat entering the chamber. The Sith Lords held their position.

They could sense Exar Kun's power fade into near oblivion and his spirit had now shrunk down to the size of a thermal detonator. With a final tightening of his fists and thrust through the Force, Darth Sidious destroyed Exar Kun's existence. The ball of light that was his spirit exploded like a supernova.

_Author's Note: Lyrics from "Sinner's Prayer" by Sully Erna_


End file.
